


Breath Control

by koorime_yu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Slash, hooker!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorime_yu/pseuds/koorime_yu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean ha la macchina di suo padre e un lavoro che, nonostante tutto, gli piace. Sam ha una laurea in giurisprudenza e la convinzione che serva più amore nella vita di suo fratello. E quando si renderà conto che Castiel ha una cotta per Dean, deciderà di dare una piccola spinta a entrambi e dimostrare a Dean che può essere amato, anche se fa la prostituta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao, sono Yu e questo è il mio Big Bang. Sappiate che doveva essere una one shot di massimo 3k ed è lievitata per fatti suoi fino ai 40k *piangeride* Niente, devo un tot di ringraziamenti a [HikaruRyu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HikaruRyu/pseuds/HikaruRyu), [Naripolpetta](http://archiveofourown.org/users/naripolpetta/pseuds/naripolpetta), [Allons-y](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y) e [Stateira](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Stateira/pseuds/Stateira) per avermi supportato per tutto il tempo, coccolandomi, spronandomi e mandandomi al diavolo quand'era necessario. Siete belle, vi vi bi e questa storia è vostra quanto mia *minacce serie*  
> E poi un GRAZIE enorme e infiocchettato per [Perlina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/perlina/) che mi ha giftato e [HA PURE RIPRODOTTO LA MIA SCENA PREFERITA NGHA](http://i.imgur.com/IOmerv5.jpg) ♥ ♥ ♥  
> Non è betato per mancanza di tempo, ma lo sarà u_u

Capitolo 1

Dean poteva essere molte cose, davvero, ma era un buon fratello e Sam gli voleva bene. Si era preso cura di lui, gli aveva coperto le spalle fin da quando aveva memoria e a superare la morte dei suoi genitori quando era solo un bambino. Questo però non gli impediva di dargli dell’idiota a giorni alterni, né di lamentarsi di avere il fratello più fastidioso nella storia dei fratelli fastidiosi.

«Potresti darci un taglio, per favore?» sbottò, schiaffeggiandogli la mano per farlo smettere di giocare con il pendolo di Newton.

«Rompipalle» borbottò Dean, massaggiandosi la mano offesa. Si risistemò nella poltrona e poggiò i piedi sul tavolo. «Allora? Come ti va la bella vita?» domandò, incrociando le mani dietro la testa. Sam si allungò e gli spinse le scarpe giù dalla scrivania, guardandolo male.

«Bene, perché?»

Dean si raddrizzò e scrollò le spalle.

«È da un po’ che non ci vediamo ed ero preoccupato per la mia bella sorellina» disse, facendolo sbuffare di esasperazione.

«Sai, Dean, ho venticinque anni e sono più alto di te» gli fece notare, siglando l’ultima pratica e sistemandola nel fascicolo. Lo richiuse e lo infilò nel cassetto. «E ora, se non ti dispiace, ho fame, quindi vorrei andare a mangiare» aggiunse, alzandosi e chiudendosi la giacca del completo classico. Dean scattò in piedi con lui e si aggiustò la sua di pelle.

«Anche per questo sono qui» disse, guardandolo aggirare l’enorme scrivania del suo ufficio. «Ti offro il pranzo, dai»

Sam si passò una mano tra i capelli per sistemarseli e lo guardò ironico. «Dean, sono un avvocato, non ho bisogno che mi paghi il pranzo. Anzi, dovrei essere io a offrirtelo, visto che guadagno di più» Dean rise e gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle – messo un po’ in difficoltà dalla differenza di altezza tra loro – e ghignò:

«Oh non credo proprio, fratellino»

«Non è possibile» sussurrò Sam, facendo ridere il fratello, mentre uscivano dal suo ufficio.

Lo studio legale Singer&Harvelle era in fermento, attraversato in lungo e largo dal continuo chiacchiericcio di avvocati, clienti e stagisti, oltre che dal perenne squillo di telefoni e dal gracchiare di fax e fotocopiatrici. Era un tipico venerdì pomeriggio, tra pratiche e pranzi di lavoro, udienze e convocazioni in tribunale. Una volta davanti gli ascensori, Sam si prese un momento per lasciare che gli occhi scivolassero lungo il corridoio e si posassero sulla figura di Jessica Lee, uscita in quel momento dall’ufficio di Bobby, proprietario dello studio e loro zio acquisito. I loro occhi si incontrarono mentre lei attraversava il corridoio fino al suo cubicolo, sostando qualche secondo in più sulla soglia per sorridergli, prima di svoltare e sparire alla sua vista. Sam sentì lo stomaco contrarsi e il desiderio di correre da lei e parlarle fargli fremere le mani.

«Preferenze su dove mangiare?» lo richiamò Dean, quando l’ascensore arrivò al piano e loro ci entrarono.

«Un hamburger andrà benissimo» rispose, facendo ghignare l’altro di soddisfazione. Probabilmente, se avesse potuto, Dean avrebbe vissuto solo di hamburger e birra. Fu in quel momento, mentre le porte si chiudevano davanti a loro, che Sam si accorse di Castiel.

 

Ciò che vide gli diede da pensare per tutto il giorno. Non era la prima volta che Dean si presentava nel suo ufficio con questa o quella scusa, e non era la prima volta che Sam beccava Castiel a fissarlo, ma non vi aveva mai dato davvero peso – suo fratello non era una persona che passava inosservata, né per aspetto fisico né per comportamento, dopotutto. Ma in quel momento si rese conto che forse avrebbe dovuto, perché Castiel non era il tipo che si faceva gli affari degli altri e, soprattutto, era un contabile, il che significava che il suo ufficio era al piano di sotto e che quindi era davvero una singolare coincidenza che fosse sempre lì quando Dean arrivava. Per questo Sam decise di parlargli, approfittando della pausa pranzo il lunedì dopo per andare a bussare al suo ufficio.

«Ehi, Cas» lo salutò, aprendo la porta, quando quello alzò gli occhi dalle carte.

«Sam» rispose Castiel, con un piccolo cenno del capo. Sam entrò, sfregandosi le mani, un sorriso cordiale sulle labbra e un abbozzo di piano che gli frullava per la testa.

«Senti, sono in pausa e mi stavo chiedendo... ti va un hamburger?» Castiel inclinò la testa e valutò la sua proposta, poi annuì una singola volta, impilando i fogli tra le sue mani e riponendoli nel raccoglitore.

«Mi farebbe piacere, sì» disse, alzandosi. Sam sorrise e aspettò che lo raggiungesse, bardato dal suo solito trench sgualcito, prima di dirigersi verso l’uscita. Il suo programma prevedeva di offrirgli il pranzo e poi far cadere magistralmente il discorso su Dean e, di base, tastare il terreno. Quello che successe, invece, fu che appena furono seduti al tavolo di quella tavola calda che tanto piaceva a suo fratello, Cas domandò «Di cosa vuoi parlarmi, Sam?» e mandò tutto a puttane – perché Sam era anche un avvocato, ma non mentiva mai, né sul lavoro né nella vita privata. Sam sentì il sorriso rivolto alla solita cameriera che lo serviva gelarsi e si passò una mano tra i capelli, nervosamente.

«Uhm» disse, rigirandosi il menù plastificato tra le mani, non sapendo bene come cominciare. «Ecco, ultimamente ho notato che...» si fermò, si passò di nuovo la mano tra i capelli e sospirò, riprendendo: «Okay, Cas? Ti... piace mio fratello?»

Castiel sgranò gli occhi, agitandosi poi nervosamente sulla sedia. Stirò le labbra, lasciando vagare lo sguardo sul locale per un lungo istante, prima di tornare su di lui. «Perché me lo chiedi?»

Sam sorrise e alzò la mano per richiamare la cameriera, affinché prendesse le loro ordinazioni.

 

***

A Dean piaceva il suo lavoro. Orari flessibili, buona paga – a dire la verità paga _grandiosa_ – e soprattutto sesso a non finire. Ne aveva fatti tanti di lavori nella sua vita – meccanico, cameriere, inserviente – ma nessuno lo aveva mai entusiasmato così, davvero.

Dean _amava_ il suo lavoro, perché lo divertiva e, soprattutto, gli permetteva di fare della sua vita ciò che voleva. Era pure ben protetto, sia a livello legale che non. Gli piaceva il sesso e tutto ciò che vi gravitava attorno e non vedeva perché avrebbe dovuto sentirsi in colpa per aver deciso di trarne lucro.

Questo per dire che quando, a volte, lo chiamavano _puttana_ e lui rideva e rispondeva «Solo se hai abbastanza soldi» diceva sul serio – soprattutto visto il listino prezzi di Crowley.

E a proposito di Crowley, lo aveva chiamato anche quella mattina, facendogli mille raccomandazioni sull’appuntamento delle 16.30 – come se qualcuno si fosse mai lamentato di lui (okay, una volta era capitato, ma era stata colpa di quel Zaccharia e delle sue richieste strane e _fuori menù_. Se voleva vederlo fare un cosa a tre avrebbe dovuto avvisarlo prima, dannazione, non presentarsi con quel Mike e Nick come se fosse suo diritto, vecchio pervertito del cazzo) – e facendogli venire un po’ di curiosità. E anche un po’ d’ansia, okay, ma soprattutto curiosità.

Quindi, quando bussarono al campanello, Dean sentì una morsa di nervosismo attanagliargli la bocca dello stomaco. Sbuffò, dandosi dell’idiota e lanciò l’asciugamano sul porta-asciugamani, abbottonandosi i jeans e infilandosi una maglietta verde sulla strada verso l’ingresso. Inciampò nel mobiletto lì accanto, sbattendoci l’alluce nudo contro, e imprecò, facendo gli ultimi passi saltellando. Aprì a denti stretti, elencando mentalmente tutti i nomi degli angeli, e ritrovandosi davanti gli occhi più _assurdi_ che avesse mai visto. Si raddrizzò, lasciando andare il piede ancora dolorante, e aprì del tutto l’uscio, fissando il tizio in trench fermo fuori casa sua e i suoi incredibili occhioni blu. Cazzo, non aveva mia visto occhi tanto grandi e _blu_.

«Wow» mormorò, mentre un ghigno famelico si apriva sulle sue labbra. «Credo proprio che mi divertirò a mangiarti» Il tizio in trench, assurdo ma vero, ammiccò confuso, aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa e poi _arrossì_ , come una ragazzina. Dean sentì il sangue ribollirgli e raggiungere a ondate il suo uccello. Porca puttana, si prospettava un pomeriggio fantastico. Ghignò e lo tirò dentro per una manica del soprabito, quando quello continuò semplicemente a restare lì fermo a fissarlo – imbarazzato o troppo eccitato? Probabilmente entrambe. «Allora... come ti chiami?» domandò lui, sempre con quel sorriso famelico e la voglia di spogliarlo e mangiarselo pezzo per pezzo, come uno di quegli hamburger succosi, che fanno esplodere orgasmi continui alle papille gustative.

Il tipo aprì la bocca un paio di volte, fissandolo sempre ad occhi sgranati, spaesati e assolutamente eccitati – Dean sapeva riconoscerli, era il suo lavoro, dopotutto – mentre lui lo spingeva gentilmente verso la camera da letto, prima di riuscire a ritrovare la voce per rispondere: «Castiel»

«Bene, Cas» riprese lui, risalendo con le mani sulle sue spalle e allentandogli la cravatta. «Cosa vuoi fare?» Castiel deglutì e gli afferrò i polsi, cercando di fermarlo – e Dean rise perché, andiamo, cosa voleva fare, _dominarlo_?

«Signor Winchester» disse, con la voce più ferma che riuscì a racimolare. Dean rise e lo spinse contro il muro bianco, allungandosi a sfiorargli l’orecchio con il respiro.

«Chiamami Dean» disse, basso e roco, prima di rendersi conto di _come_ l’avesse effettivamente chiamato. Raggelò e tornò ad afferrargli i polsi e bloccarglieli al di sopra della testa, questa volta, il viso indurito in una maschera di diffidenza. Nessuno conosceva il suo cognome nell’ambiente, solo Crowley «Chi cazzo sei?» ringhiò, a pochi millimetri da lui. Castiel non tremò – ma sembrò molto più padrone di se stesso – e continuò a guardarlo dritto negli occhi.

«Mi chiamo Castiel e sono un amico di Sam» spiegò, prendendolo in contropiede. «Lavoro con lui ed è lui che mi ha dato il tuo indirizzo» aggiunse, dopo un silenzio che parve prolungarsi per ere. Dean scoccò un’occhiata dubbiosa al suo abbigliamento e tentò: «Avvocato?»

Castiel scosse la testa e stirò appena le labbra. «Commercialista dello studio» disse quietamente.

«Wow» disse Dean, facendo un passo indietro, passandosi la mano tra i capelli, gli occhi che continuavano a vagare sulla figura sgualcita davanti a lui. «Quindi non sei il cliente _speciale_?» domandò per sicurezza, sentendo ancora una volta nella sua testa la voce strascicata da snob del cazzo di Crowley ripetergli per la milionesima volta che quel cliente era importante e doveva fare un lavoro più che perfetto. Come se avesse avuto bisogno che glielo dicesse lui. Castiel aggrottò la fronte, poi i suoi occhi si sgranarono e le sue labbra si aprirono in una perfetta “o” di comprensione.

«Sei un _accompagnatore_ » mormorò, anche se alle sue orecchie sembrò più una domanda che un’affermazione – anche se priva di un qualunque giudizio, cosa che gli fece guadagnare qualche punto nella sua scala di apprezzamento. Dean ebbe appena il tempo di chiedersi che diavolo di scherzi gli tirasse suo fratello, quando il campanello trillò una seconda volta, annunciando, questa volta era certo, l’arrivo del suo cliente.

«Merda» disse, afferrando Castiel per un gomito e trascinandolo di nuovo verso la porta. «Devi andartene. Subito» aggiunse, lasciandolo andare. Si guardò un’ultima volta allo specchio e poi aprì la porta, il suo sorriso più ammiccante a piegargli le labbra. Questa volta sulla soglia di casa sua c’era una donna – bella, formosa e decisamente giovane – in un tubino nero che le fasciava il corpo in modo sexy.

«Dean» sorrise la donna, entrando senza aspettare invito e sfilandosi il giacchino leggero. «Io sono Bela e... lui è un regalo della compagnia per la mia generosa donazione?» domandò, lasciando scivolare gli occhi in apprezzamento su Castiel, ancora fermo come uno stoccafisso – e ancora _sgualcito_ – a pochi passi da loro. Quello inclinò la testa, corrucciandosi confuso e Dean ingoiò una risata perché, davvero, era _ridicolo_.

«Lui sta andando via» disse, tenendo aperta la porta e facendogli cenno con la testa di uscire. Castiel lo fissò per un lungo istante, poi strinse brevemente i pugni ai lati del suo corpo e stirò le labbra; fece quel paio di passi che lo separavano da lui e gli porse un biglietto da visita sfilato dall’interno della giacca del completo.

«Ero venuto per chiederti se ti andava di prendere un caffè con me, ma sei impegnato, quindi ti chiedo di chiamarmi quando sarai libero per darmi una risposta» disse d’un fiato, facendo poi un cenno di saluto a Bela e sparendo giù nella tromba delle scale. Dean rimase fermo, sull’uscio di casa, a piedi scalzi e con il biglietto da visita tra le mani, a chiedersi che diavolo fosse appena successo. Ci pensò Bela a rompere la stasi, sbuffando una risata incredula.

«Ha appena chiesto a una puttana un’uscita per un caffè?»

Dean non seppe davvero cosa risponderle. 


	2. Chapter 2

La sede della Hell Luxury era situata in un basso complesso di uffici, in centro città, tra un ristorante italiano e un negozio di libri. Dean spinse il pesante portone, salendo gli scalini con calma, le mani in tasca e un fischiettio sulle labbra, il profumo di pasta, pomodoro e carne che lo seguiva invitante. Il nome dell’agenzia era scritto in lettere scintillanti sulla porta di vetro, ammiccando ai passanti del primo piano. Spinse anche quella ed entrò, accolto dallo squillo costante di telefoni e le voci accondiscendenti dei centralinisti. Salutò Charlie con un cenno e passò oltre, raggiungendo il banco di Meg, la segretaria barra mastino da guardia di Crowley, intenta a fingere di lavorare.

«Ehi, pustola, il boss è libero?»

«Ti sta aspettando» fu la risposta, senza che lo guardasse, seguita da un lento ghigno di anticipazione. «Lo hai fatto incazzare, vero? Oh prenderà a calci il tuo culo strapagato» cinguettò, intrecciando le dita e poggiandoci il mento sopra, gli occhi che le brillavano di divertimento e anticipazione. Era una stronza di proporzioni bibliche.

«Attenta, Meg, potrei decidere di sedermi sulla tua faccia con il mio culo strapagato» borbottò, allontanandosi e ignorando la sua risata – derisoria o vogliosa, non l’aveva ancora capitò. Bussò alla porta di mogano e l’aprì senza aspettare risposta, facendo capolino. L’ufficio di Crowley era enorme e ricordava vagamente quello di un’azienda multimilionaria di New York, con i finestroni che affacciavano sulla City e gli stipendi a sei zeri. L’unica differenza era che quella non era New York, il panorama non era quello della City e nessuno lì dentro aveva uno stipendio a sei zeri. Non che non girassero una marea di soldi tra le loro mani, ma certo non erano a quei livelli.

Crowley gli fece cenno di venire avanti e Dean si richiuse la porta alle spalle, fermandosi in attesa. L’altro, sprofondato nella sua super poltrona extralusso, era al telefono.

«Ovviamente. Sarà fatto al più presto» disse nel ricevitore, chiudendo poi la chiamata. Quando alzò gli occhi su Dean il sorriso di cortesia si tinse di falsità. «Dean! Un vero piacere vederti. Accomodati» lo invitò con un cenno della mano. Dean seguì il _consiglio_ e prese posto in una delle poltroncine davanti la scrivania, restando poi in silenzio ad aspettare. Purtroppo era noto che quando Crowley ti chiamava nel suo ufficio c’era qualcosa che non andava.

Lui lo sapeva meglio di molti altri, essendo stato richiesto più volte nel corso degli anni. Fortunatamente era uno che cadeva sempre in piedi, forte del fatto che, come aveva imparato in tutto quel tempo, i clienti sembravano avere un debole per lui, pronti a sborsare fior fior di dollari per avere un pezzettino del suo corpo, soprattutto quando si trattava di prestazioni speciali. Non doveva preoccuparsi.

«Allora, ho parlato con Bela, stamattina» cominciò, intrecciando le dita sulla scrivania.

 _Oh cazzo_.

«Sono stato perfetto» rispose lui, inarcando un sopracciglio in sfida, la schiena perfettamente dritta e gli occhi fissi nei suoi.

«Oh, sì, mi ha detto di come l’hai… _spremuta_ fino all’ultima goccia» ribatté, citando la donna. «Ma mi ha anche detto del piccolo _plus_ che ha incontrato in casa tua» _Merda_ , pensò Dean, consapevole di quali sarebbero state le seguenti parole. «Mai mischiare vita privata e lavoro, Dean. È la mia unica regola»

«Credevo che quella fosse “I pagamenti sempre in anticipo”» rispose, ridacchiando nervosamente. Si zittì quasi subito quando il sorriso di Crowley si allargò. Non era mai un buon segno, quello. «Non succederà più. È stata una sorpresa anche per me» spiegò, sistemandosi con – sperò – noncuranza sulla sedia.

Crowley annuì una singola volta.

«Sarà meglio».

 

***

Sam era bravo a progettare piani accurati e di successo. Lo sapeva lui, lo sapeva Bobby e lo sapevano i suoi clienti; per questo era certo che quello ideato per Dean avrebbe funzionato alla perfezione. L’unica piccola, insignificante falla nel suo piano era, appunto, suo fratello e il fatto che non amasse che venissero fatte certe cose alle sue spalle. Quindi, quando il giorno dopo, se lo ritrovò nel suo ufficio, tutto sopracciglia aggrottate e braccia al petto, non si meravigliò. Più di tanto.

«Ehi» lo salutò, fingendo un’innocenza che non gli apparteneva più da molti anni – e più precisamente da quando ne aveva undici e aveva imparato che le bugie potevano essere usate anche per scopi nobili; suo fratello non abboccò e s’accigliò solo di più.

«Che cazzo mi combini, Sammy?» domandò invece, chinandosi verso di lui, i palmi poggiati sul tavolo, in una posa così tanto familiare da richiamare alla sua memoria tutte le volte in cui a farlo era stato loro padre, quando doveva sgridarli per una marachella. Sam sospirò e si poggiò contro lo schienale della poltrona di pelle – una tattica per ristabilire equità tra loro – sorridendo appena al morso di nostalgia che lo prese allo stomaco.

«Ti ha creato problemi?» chiese, perché conosceva Castiel, ma tutto era possibile, soprattutto quando si trattava di suo fratello. Dean rimase interdetto per qualche istante, perdendo parte del suo ciglio arrabbiato.

«Cosa? No» disse, sbattendo le palpebre; sembrò rendersi conto troppo in fretta, però, del suo gioco e aggrottò ancora di più le sopracciglia. «Avevo una cliente» sbottò, piegandosi ancora di più su di lui. Sam, in risposta, allargò le gambe e si rilassò ancora un po’, intrecciando le dita sullo stomaco, tranquillo.

«Ma non ti ha recato danno, no?»

Dean aprì la bocca e la richiuse subito dopo, prima di sbuffare e lasciarsi andare sulla sedia dietro di lui, mezzo imbronciato. «’Fanculo» borbottò, facendolo ridacchiare, consapevole di aver vinto.

«Senti» cominciò lui, guardandolo negli occhi. «Gli piaci, okay? E volevo solo darvi una possibilità»

«Avresti dovuto dargli il mio numero, allora, non farmelo piombare a casa tra capo e collo!»

«Così avresti potuto far finta di essere impegnato e senza mai dargli una vera opportunità? Perché è questo quello che fai, di solito. Dici sì, ma poi sparisci e trovi mille scuse per non presentarti agli appuntamenti» Sam si strinse nelle spalle all’espressione sorpresa e leggermente colpevole del fratello – credeva davvero che non l’avesse capito? Sapeva perfettamente perché Dean si comportava così, lo capiva, davvero. Essere bruciati com’era stato lui non era qualcosa con cui era facile convivere, ma doveva impararlo e in fretta, perché lui non aveva alcuna intenzione di vederlo solo per tutta la vita. «L’avresti fatto anche questa volta e io non potevo permettertelo»

Dean cambiò espressione e inarcò un sopracciglio, mascherando il disagio con un divertimento che, sapeva, non sentiva davvero. «Ah sì, e perché?»

Sam stirò le labbra per un attimo, pensieroso, incerto se dirlo davvero – Dean tendeva a scappare quando veniva menzionata _quella cosa_ – poi si avvicinò alla scrivania, poggiandoci sopra gli avambracci e piegandosi verso il fratello, come se volesse rivelargli un segreto. «Sii sincero» disse invece. «Se avessi visto uno come Castiel in un bar, ci avresti provato?» E quando Dean non rispose, il suo sorriso si allargò, tingendosi di vittoria. «Ventunesimo piano, terza porta sulla destra» disse, ritenendo chiusa la conversazione.

 

***

 _“No”, ecco che cosa avresti dovuto dire, stupido idiota_ , pensò Dean, masticando frustrazione, gli occhi fissi sul numerino luminoso che, lampeggiando, indicava il piano dell’ascensore.

_“No, non ci avrei provato”, questo dovevi dire, coglione. Non è difficile, no?_

La verità, però, era un’altra.

La verità era che se avesse visto uno come Castiel fermo al bancone di un bar, solo, con una birra tra le mani e quello sguardo sperduto, ci avrebbe provato così velocemente da fargli chiedere _quando_ gli avesse effettivamente sfilato i pantaloni. Cristo, probabilmente se lo sarebbe scopato prima ancora di dirgli “Ciao” o “Posso offrirti da bere?” – e Sam lo sapeva, quel demonio di avvocato che aveva come fratellino, e aveva agito di conseguenza. Stronzetto, gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare.

Le porte si aprirono con un _plin_ cristallino e lui marciò lungo il corridoio, mani in tasca e sguardo rabbioso, fermandosi solo una volta davanti la sua meta.

Ventunesimo piano. Terza porta sulla destra.

Prese un respiro profondo, intimando al suo cuore di smetterla di fare _quella roba strana_ , e bussò due volte prima di aprire, ritrovandosi investito da un paio di occhi assurdi – davvero, non c’era altro modo per descriverli. Castiel, seduto alla sua scrivania, aprì la bocca, ma la richiuse subito dopo, alzandosi.

«Dean» disse, finalmente, guardandolo con un misto di incredulità e speranza. Dean si schiarì la voce e si passò nervosamente una mano tra i capelli, imponendosi però subito dopo di darci un taglio, che non era certo un ragazzino al suo primo ballo scolastico, no? E il fatto che gli sudassero le mani non significava niente, ecco.

«Sì, ciao, Cas» borbottò, ruotando appena le spalle nel tentativo di allentare la tensione. Che diavolo, perché era così nervoso, poi?

«È bello vederti» rispose l’altro, ancora fermo dietro la scrivania, le mani posate sul legno e il completo stropicciato. A Dean venne da ridere quando si rese conto che la cravatta gli pendeva larga e storta e che aveva il colletto sbottonato, come se non sopportasse quella piccola costrizione. Per un attimo pensò a come sarebbe stato averlo a sua completa disposizione, per qualcuno dei suoi _giochi_ , e sentì una lunga scarica di calore scivolare verso il bassoventre e da lì irradiarsi a stomaco e gambe. Si schiarì la voce e stornò con lo sguardo sul resto della stanza: spoglia se non per una accanto la finestra e un attaccapanni vicino la porta, dove sostava, inutilizzato, quel trench che sembrava troppo grande per lui.

«Senti... ti va un caffè?» si decise infine a chiedere in un brontolio, le mani affondate nelle tasche della giacca e quell’impellente prurito sottopelle di scappare via di lì in più velocemente possibile. Poi Castiel sorrise e lasciò andare le braccia ai lati del corpo.

«Sarebbe un verso piacere per me».

 

***

La caffetteria sotto lo studio era in fermento a quell’ora, un andirivieni di uomini in giacca e cravatta e donne in tailleur che ordinavano caffè a volo, prima di scappare al seguente incontro lavorativo. C’era odore di zucchero caramellato e torta fatta in casa che facevano venire l’acquolina in bocca, oltre un paio di cameriere niente male e un barman da prendere a morsi.

Dean si stiracchiò sulla sedia e allungò discretamente un occhio sotto la gonna della loro cameriera, quando questa portò loro le ordinazioni: due caffè neri e una fetta di torta di mele. Aspettò che fossero soli, poi la intaccò, portandosi il primo boccone alle labbra con un sorriso anticipatorio. Il sapore che gli esplose in bocca lo ripagò di tutta l’attesa. Castiel, dall’altro lato del tavolo, lo fissò con quell’espressione incuriosita di un bambino che scopre per la prima volta il meccanismo di un giocattolo e ha voglia di aprirlo per guardarlo da vicino. Lui raddrizzò le spalle, schiarendosi la voce.

«Allora, da quanto conosci Sammy?»

Castiel prese la propria tazza, ma non bevve, rigirandosela solo tra le mani, probabilmente per tenere sotto controllo il nervosismo. Era trasparente, davvero.

«Ormai è quasi un anno che lavoro allo studio Singer&Harvelle»

«L’ultimo arrivato, insomma» rise lui, prendendo un sorso di caffè. Castiel aggrottò la fronte, inclinando la testa di lato.

«Tecnicamente l’ultimo è Ash» lo corresse, facendolo ridere più forte.

«Okay, Mister Precisione, okay» gli concesse, scuotendo la testa. «E da quando tu e Sammy siete amici?»

Questa volta l’altro tentennò, le labbra tese in una linea pensierosa e gli occhi che, per un attimo, si persero nel proprio caffè, incerti. «Non sono sicuro che possiamo essere definiti amici. A volte pranziamo assieme, ma non credo che questo sia sufficiente per definirci tali»

Dean scrollò le spalle, prendendo un nuovo boccone. «Beh, è molto più di quanto faccia io con i miei» rispose; alzò gli occhi su di lui e arricciò un angolo della bocca, continuando: «Forse non nel modo convenzionale, ma lo siete, o io non sarei qui, ora»

Castiel lo guardò sorpreso – sembrò quasi preso in contropiede dalle sue parole – e poi si aprì in un sorriso quasi infantile, tutto denti bianchi e rughette attorno agli occhi, neanche gli avesse detto che si sarebbe infilato sotto al tavolo per succhiarglielo – anche se l’idea non era poi così malvagia, ecco. Castiel aveva qualcosa che lo attirava e gli faceva venir voglia di _fargli cose_ in qualunque momento. S’impose di non pensarci e si concentrò sul suo dolce, che sbeccò angolo per angolo, riducendola a un cerchio perfetto.

«Davvero non ti dà problemi?» gli chiese, di punto in bianco, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, seguendo un suo particolare filo di pensiero. L’altro inclinò la testa, abbassando la tazza di caffè, finalmente cominciata. Si leccò le labbra da una gocciolina e prese un breve respiro, confuso.

«Cosa?» domandò; Dean scrollò le spalle e divise il cerchio di torta in due parti quasi uguali, dividendo a sua volta un semicerchio a metà.

«Che faccio la puttana, no?»

Castiel aggrottò ancora di più le sopracciglia e fece di nuovo quell'espressione confusa da cucciolo, come se gli avesse chiesto di riportargli un bastone o una pallina invisibile. A Dean venne voglia di sgrattinarlo dietro l’orecchio.

«No, affatto» disse – e, dovette ammetterlo, qualcosa si sciolse nel suo petto, perché nonostante tutto era estremamente raro incontrare qualcuno che la pensasse così. «Ti sei preso cura di Sam e gli ha pagato l'università, me l’ha raccontato lui. Sei un uomo ammirevole, Dean Winchester» continuò e lui roteò gli occhi, rimangiandosi l'ultimo pensiero. Decisamente troppo bello per durare.

«Non siamo in un libro, Oliver Twist, non ho mantenuto Sammy facendo questo. Lavoro da quando ho quattordici anni, che credi?» sbottò, masticando l'ultimo boccone di mela. Castiel parve contrito e mortificato e chinò il capo.

«Le mie scuse» disse e lui sbuffò, perché, davvero, questo tizio era assurdo.

«Ho cominciato smistando la posta dello studio di zio Bobby» gli concesse, prendendo un sorso di caffè. L’amaro gli invase la bocca e pizzicò in contrasto con il dolce della mela. «Dopo la morte dei miei, lo zio si è preso buona cura di noi e mi ha tenuto fuori dai guai» sorrise, ricordando le mille tirate d'orecchie subite. «A sedici anni, una volta presa la patente, ho fatto il fattorino della pizza e poi il cameriere, ma è durato poco e dopo un po' Rufus mi ha preso con sé, nell’officina, e mi ha insegnato i trucchi dell'essere un meccanico. E lasciamelo dire, sono un dannato genio, okay? È con quello che ho sorretto il culo da principessina di Sam. Crowley l'ho conosciuto tre anni fa»

«Crowley?»

«Il titolare dell’ _azienda_ » spiegò, prendendo un lungo sorso di caffè. «Crowley è una puttana d’altri tempi. Quelli con la clava, credo» disse, scoppiando poi a ridere alla sua stessa battuta, sotto lo sguardo confuso del suo ospite. La risata scemò da sola, finendo annacquata nel nuovo sorso di caffè che si concesse. «Allora... andiamo, Cas, raccontami qualcosa di te, io ti ho detto praticamente tutto» lo incitò, ripulendo il piattino dagli ultimi residui di pasta frolla e mela. Castiel tentennò, poi fece un piccolo cenno in assenso, raddrizzando impercettibilmente le spalle.

«Sono nato nel Kansas» cominciò e Dean sgranò gli occhi e aprì le braccia, interrompendolo subito con un:

«Anche io! Nato e cresciuto a Lawrence fino alla morte dei miei. Tu?»

«Kansas City» rispose, riprendendo il racconto. «Ho frequentato il college all’università statale e ho lavorato come commercialista dell’azienda di famiglia fino all’anno scorso. Non mi sono mai allontanato da Kansas City finché non sono stato assunto dal signor Singer» Stirò le labbra, contrito. «Come vedi non ho molto da raccontarti, mi dispiace»

«Hai fratelli?» domandò allora Dean, un braccio poggiato oltre lo schienale della sedia, forchettina e piattino abbandonati davanti a lui.

«Sì, cinque. Quattro fratelli e una sorella. Tre di loro lavorano nell’azienda di famiglia, con diversi incarichi»

Dean fischiò, impressionato. «Son un bel po’, eh? E... sei l’ultimo della covata?»

«No, il penultimo. Dopo di me c’è Sam, è all’ultimo anno di superiori» rispose, facendolo ridere sorpreso.

«Quindi anche voi avete un Sammy?»                                                 

Castiel sorrise appena, deviando per un attimo con lo sguardo verso il resto del locale, che lentamente andava svuotandosi dopo l’ora di punta. «Tecnicamente il suo nome completo è Samandriel. Lo chiamiamo Sam per una questione di praticità» chiarì, rigirandosi tra le mani la sua tazza di caffè appena toccata.

Dean ammiccò, sorpreso. «Wow, è un nome molto... biblico» disse, non riuscendo a trattenersi.

«La mia famiglia è molto credente, tutti i nostri nomi sono molto biblici» spiegò, quella piega morbida delle labbra che ancora addolciva il suo viso, illuminandogli gli occhi. Dean pensò che avrebbe dovuto sorridere di più perché, dannazione, quell’espressione gli donava.

«Sì, l’avevo capito dal vostro essere in _sei_ » disse, arricciandosi in un ghigno. Poggiò gli avambracci sul tavolo e si sporse in avanti, aprendo le mani in un gesto di incitamento. «Allora? Come hanno preso il tuo essere gay?» domandò, già aspettandosi un’adorabile storia alla _Seven Haven_. Invece, ciò che sentì lo spiazzò completamente:

«La mia famiglia non è a conoscenza di questo mio lato» ammise Castiel, stirando le labbra in una linea contrita. Dean si raddrizzò di scatto con la schiena, ammiccando di nuovo sorpreso.

«Che? Come no? Ma è la tua famiglia!» sbottò, allargando le braccia, incredulo. «Che diavolo significa che non lo sanno? Io lo saprei se Sammy fosse gay!» Ci pensò su, poi ritratto: «Sammy _sa_ da quando ha undici anni!»

L’espressione di Castiel s’incupì maggiormente e il suo capo si chinò, in un moto di imbarazzo e vergogna. Si strinse nelle spalle per un attimo e raccolse le mani in grembo, in quella che pareva, a tutti gli effetti, la posa difensiva di un bambino pronto a confessare una marachella.

«Non ho mai avuto una relazione, quindi loro non possono sapere. E non devono. Non sono certo di come potrebbero reagire»

Dean aprì la bocca, pronto a ribattere e a dirgli che erano stronzate, che la famiglia non ti abbandona, che _i fratelli_ non abbandonano, poi registrò il resto della frase e si bloccò, richiudendola. Ammiccò ancora, incerto di aver capito bene.

«Aspetta, mi stai dicendo che non hai mai avuto un ragazzo?» domandò, ricevendo in risposta un lieve cenno di diniego. «Una ragazza?» ritentò e quando, questa volta, Castiel sviò lo sguardo, imbarazzato, Dean tacque. Calò un silenzio fastidioso, impacciato, e i due si scambiarono uno sguardo incerto, non sapendo cosa fare, se riprendere il discorso, ampliarlo, dire ciò che aleggiava tra loro, o lasciarlo lì, caduto tra due tazze di caffè e le briciole di una torta di mele. Poi Castiel alzò gli occhi verso il grande orologio appeso alla parte alle spalle di Dean, dietro il bancone, e pressò le labbra in una linea dispiaciuta.

«La mia pausa pranzo è finita» disse, riportando gli occhi in quelli dell’altro. «Grazie per il caffè, Dean. Sono felice che tu abbia accettato, nonostante tutto» mormorò, alzandosi. Dean lo seguì in uno scatto nervoso, corrucciandosi.

«Che significa _nonostante tutto_?» domandò, prendendogli un polso quando quello posò i soldi del conto sul tavolo. Castiel alzò il viso dal suo portafogli e lo guardò sorpreso – quasi stralunato – facendogli rotolare un brivido strano giù per la schiena. Che razza di occhi, davvero.

Castiel tentennò, poi piegò la testa in avanti, come se volesse confidargli un segreto, e disse: «Sono consapevole di essere qui solo grazie a Sam, Dean. Non è un problema, sono stato felice comunque» Sorrise e si sfilò dalla sua presa, scivolando poi lontano dal tavolo e da lui.

Quando la campanella suonò, Dean sbatté le palpebre e si guardò la mano. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean ci mise esattamente una settimana per decidersi, dopo aver passato l’intera domenica con gli occhi di Sam fissi su di lui, in ammonimento, e averli ignorati bellamente. Ci mise una settimana e tre clienti per convincersi e andare a ripescare il biglietto da visita di Castiel.

A essere sinceri, però, fu Pamela a dargli il colpo di grazia, quel lunedì mattina.

«Tutto bene, occhi belli?» domandò, infilandosi mutandine e reggiseno. Si inginocchio sullo scendiletto e recuperò uno dei decolté rotolato sotto al letto quando li aveva scalciati, prima che Dean ce la spingesse sopra, un'ora prima.

«Mh?» rispose intelligentemente lui, sistemandosi a pancia in giù sul materasso, le lenzuola che si arrotolavano attorno ai suoi fianchi. «Che diavolo intendi?» domandò, quando lei si sedette sul bordo per infilarsi comodamente i jeans. Pamela si stese, alzò il bacino e li tirò su, appuntandoli, prima di infilare i piedi nelle scarpe e alzarsi di nuovo, guardandosi attorno in cerca della maglietta.

«Intendo dire che eri distratto» spiegò, grattandosi la testa. «C'è qualche problema? Non eri mai stato così» aggiunse, alzando il copriletto dal pavimento per controllare che non fosse finita lì sotto. «Dove diavolo è la mia maglietta?» sbottò, allargando le braccia. Dean si guardò attorno, poi si alzò in ginocchio e recuperò la maglietta, rimasta intrappolata sotto il suo _abito_ di lenzuola, porgendogliela. Lei gliela prese dalle mani e se la infilò dalla testa, ma prima che potesse abbassarla, un paio di labbra si posarono sul suo seno sinistro.

«Cosa c'è, Pam, non ti ho soddisfatta?» domandò, tirandole giù una spallina di pizzo e scivolando con le labbra sulla clavicola. «Perché ho la giornata libera e la mia politica è "soddisfatti o rimborsati" e non parlo di soldi» disse, facendola ridere. Le abbassò la coppa e si chinò a baciarle il capezzolo, succhiandoglielo dolcemente e venendo però scostato con decisione.

«Perché invece non fai quello a cui hai pensato costantemente per tutto il tempo? Al diavolo i soldi, quelli te li sei guadagnati, ma da... _amica_ , ti dico: muovi il culo. Non sei mai stato uno che si tira indietro, quindi cosa sono tutte queste reticenze?» Fece un passo indietro e si sfilò dalla sua presa, finendo di rivestirsi. Dean si stese, pensieroso, tra le lenzuola sfatte, e la guardò andare avanti e indietro per la stanza in cerca della borsa o dello specchio per sistemarsi, e quando tornò da lui per un ultimo bacio, lui aprì la bocca per risponderle finalmente. Lei, però, gli piazzò un dito sulle labbra e sorrise. «Basta seghe mentali, occhi belli. Fatti questo regalo, okay?»

Dean non le rispose, né l'accompagnò alla porta, rimanendo semplicemente lì, nudo, a pensare, un braccio sotto la testa e uno abbandonato mollemente sullo stomaco.

Il problema era che non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa lo sguardo di Castiel e quell'ammissione di non aver mai avuto una relazione. Era strano, ma era la cosa che più stonava e urlava che qualcosa non quadrava, perché, dio, non era possibile, okay? Cas non sembrava uno che preferiva le notti ai club piuttosto che uscire con qualcuno conosciuto a lavoro o magari al supermercato. E okay, non voleva che la famiglia lo scoprisse? Beh, ormai con la famiglia non ci abitava più, no? Quindi qual era il problema?

Sbuffò e rotolò prono, affondando la faccia nel cuscino, sotto cui infilò le braccia.

Che diavolo gliene fregava, poi? Non è che Castiel fosse suo amico o altro – dio, si erano visti sì e no una volta, decisamente erano meno che amici. Era colpa di Sam, ecco cosa, e del suo dover sempre rompere le palle con il fatto che lui non frequentasse mai nessuno. Era lui che gli metteva in testa questi pensieri.

Non vedeva nessuno, e allora? Non è che potesse avere una relazione, non erano molte le persone che riuscivano a sorvolare sul suo lavoro. Anzi, a ben vedere, si potevano contare sulle dita di una mano, ed erano tutte persone con cui lui non aveva certo intenzione di avere un legame più che platonico, grazie tante.

Okay, ora c'era anche Cas, a quanto pareva, ma, di nuovo, perché? Non sapeva quasi nulla di lui e non poteva certo essere sicuro di piacergli – o di continuare a piacergli più in là.

Voltò il viso dall'altro lato, scivolando con gli occhi sul comodino sulla sinistra; tentennò ancora per mezzo secondo, poi si avvicinò al bordo del letto e aprì il cassetto, trafficando tra le varie cianfrusaglie per tirarne fuori un'agenda. La sfogliò finché non strinse tra le mani un cartoncino rettangolare: il biglietto da visita datogli da Castiel.

Se lo rigirò tra le dita per almeno dieci minuti prima di decidersi a recuperare il telefonino e comporre finalmente il numero.

 _Per sapere come va_ , si disse, avviando la chiamata. _Solo quattro chiacchiere per sentirlo_ , aggiunse, prendendo un respiro nervoso, il cuore che accelerava appena la sua corsa. Poi Castiel rispose e a lui mancò un battito.

«Pronto?»

Le parole si impigliarono in gola e Dean sgranò gli occhi, preso in contropiede dall’ammutinamento delle sue corde vocali. _Oh, andiamo!_

«C’è qualcuno?» domandò quella voce profonda, quando il silenzio si protrasse. Ci fu una pausa, poi, quasi timidamente, aggiunse: «Dean?»

A quel punto, qualunque cosa si fosse incastrata nella sua gola uscì fuori in una rauca esclamazione di sorpresa. «Cas» raspò, passandosi nervosamente una mano sul mento fresco di rasatura. «Ehi, amico, come va?» Tentò un sorriso, teso e nervoso, e si diede poi dell’idiota, scacciandolo con fastidio. Ci fu di nuovo silenzio, questa volta da parte dell’altro, poi un sospiro sollevato.

«Sono felice di sentirti» disse – e dio, sembrava che lo fosse _davvero_. Dean sorrise e questa volta fu diverso, fu sincero, fu rilassato e fu naturale.

«Hai impegni per stasera?»

 

 

***

Quando doveva incontrare un cliente, Dean sapeva esattamente cosa indossare per impressionarlo, dove incontrarsi e come comportarsi per far sì che la serata _decollasse_ , mantenendo il gioco tra un incontro pagato e una uscita spontanea e interessata. Sapeva cosa dire e cosa fare per far sentire l’altra persona interessante davvero e nascondere, almeno per qualche ora, la verità. Era un gioco e lui era maledettamente bravo a piegarne le regole per trarne il meglio per entrambi.

Quel lunedì sera non doveva poi essere molto diverso. Si sarebbero visti, avrebbero cenato e poi fatto sesso. Semplice, no? Quindi Dean indossò una camicia fresca di bucato e il primo completo fattogli fare su misura da Crowley – niente cravatta, le odiava.

Non aveva ancora idea di cosa avrebbero fatto, ma avevano fissato il punto d’incontro in una Coffeehouse poco distante dal suo appartamento perché Cas era ancora in ufficio, che non era poi così lontano da lì, a ben vedere.

 _Appuntamento_ , lo ammonì la voce di Sammy nella sua testa. _Stai andando a un appuntamento con Castiel, Dean, non a uno dei tuoi incontri con un cliente_ , continuò e lui lo scacciò con una smorfia e un cenno infastidito della mano. Stupido Sam e la sua stupida voce-pensiero molesta.

Guardò il telefonino e il display gli mostrò che era in anticipo di più di mezzora, facendolo sbuffare, riponendolo nella giacca. Dondolò appena sui talloni, mani in tasca e occhi rivolti al soffitto bianco, canticchiando _Smoke on the Water_ tra sé. Si fermò nel bel mezzo del ritornello, mordendosi l’interno di una guancia e muovendosi, finalmente, da quel piccolo stallo. Afferrò le chiavi di casa e si chiuse la porta dell’appartamento alle spalle, uscendo sul pianerottolo e dirigendosi poi lungo le scale.

Fuori dal portone, l’aria della sera era tiepida, perfetta per una passeggiata, quindi, avendo tempo, Dean si avviò con passo indolente verso il suo appuntamento, seguendo la strada più lunga. A quell’ora Sioux Falls era in fermento, viva, brulicante di persone che uscivano da uffici e negozi per correre a casa dalle famiglie o al pub dagli amici per una bevuta e quattro chiacchiere prima di collassare sul letto per la stanchezza.

La Josiah’s Coffeehouse & Cafè distava meno di cinque minuti da casa sua, sulla S Reid St, e costeggiava il Big Sioux River, poco distante dal cantiere aperto qualche mese prima. Dovevano costruirci una palazzina, se di appartamenti o uffici sinceramente non se lo ricordava; tutto ciò che sapeva era che quando le giornate erano buone e lui spalancava le finestre, il rumore dei lavori lo raggiungeva, rovinando così l’atmosfera quando era con un cliente. Non che si facesse distrarre da un po’ di spiacevole frastuono, ma era fastidioso, ecco tutto.

Attraversò la strada, pensando al programma della serata, e raggiunse l’entrata del locale, davanti alla quale c’era Castiel, fermo come uno stoccafisso, braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi e solito trench sgualcito. Dean non riuscì a trattenersi dal sorridere, pensando che, a quanto pareva, non era l’unico che aveva pensato di anticiparsi.

«Ehi, Cas» lo richiamò, alzando una mano in saluto. Quello si voltò e sorrise appena, facendo un lieve cenno con la testa in risposta.

«Ciao, Dean» disse, scivolando con gli occhi su di lui, in una lunga e lenta carezza – piacevole, decisamente piacevole. A quanto pareva il look aveva fatto colpo, a ben vedere il piccolo spasmo delle sue mani.

Si compiacque e gli sorrise, guardandosi un attimo attorno con finta noncuranza. «Allora... ci sediamo?» domandò senza pensarci, grattandosi distrattamente la guancia. Castiel annuì e gli fece strada verso i tavolini disposti nello spiazzo lì davanti, accomodandosi con lui.

Dean sorrise alla ragazza che porse loro i menù plastificati e lanciò un’occhiata alla lista dei dolci, chiedendosi se non fosse stato meglio scegliere un altro posto, qualcosa di più elegante, magari. Di solito i suoi clienti apprezzavano di gustare una cena in un bel ristorante prima di tornare al suo appartamento per _darsi da fare_ con l’attività principale.

 _Non sei a lavoro, Dean_ , gli ricordò la sua Sammy-voce in ammonimento, dandogli l’equivalente mentale di uno schiaffo dietro la nuca. Sembrò funzionare, perché per la prima volta Dean si rese conto di _non essere con un cliente_. Castiel non aveva pagato per una sua performance e lui, invece, non aveva fatto altro che trattarlo come faceva con chiunque altro – magari come uno di quelli che cercava di impressionare affinché tornassero ancora e, magari, diventassero degli habitué, ma comunque il punto restava. Che idiota.

Alzò gli occhi dal cartoncino tra le sue mani e beccò l’altro a fissarlo. Castiel sviò lo sguardo imbarazzato e finse di concentrarsi sulla scelta del caffè. Dean scosse la testa e sorrise, dandosi di nuovo del coglione perché, davvero, come aveva potuto pensare di proporgli il solito _tour_ ristorante-letto? E poi, a ben vedere, quello era il primo appuntamento di Castiel, no? _Quindi no, stupido Dean, niente cazzate stereotipate, okay?_

Si passò una mano sul mento e lo osservò scivolare con gli occhi sulle parole scritte sul menù, saltando da una categoria all’altra incerto. «Vuoi andare da qualche altra parte?» domandò, perché okay, si erano incontrati lì, ma non dovevano per forza restarci, no? «Se preferisci c’è il Wilde Sage Gill proprio dietro casa mia o... possiamo andare da qualunque altra parte» propose, perché non era detto che Cas impazzisse per la carne – o per i dolci – quanto lui. L’altro scosse la testa prima ancora che lui terminasse la frase, poggiando il menù sul tavolo.

«Qui va benissimo, ti ringrazio» disse, distendendo le labbra in un sorriso appena accennato. «A dire il vero, dopo un anno che sono qui, non conosco molto di Sioux Falls, soprattutto di questa zona» spiegò.

Il quel momento un ragazzo – appena maggiorenne – con una matassa di riccioli biondi li interruppe con un sorriso e un blocchetto per le ordinazioni tra le mani.

«Benvenuti al Josiah’s, cosa posso portarvi?»

«Un caffè nero e un Caramell Roll per me. Cas?»

«Prenderò uno Scones al mango. E un caffè nero anche per me, grazie»

«Okay» disse il ragazzo, allungando sulla prima vocale mentre terminava di scrivere l’ordine. «Vado e torno»

Dean aspettò di vederlo sparire all’interno del locale, prima di voltarsi verso Castiel e chiedere: «Dove abiti?»

«Sulla Theodore Ave» fece una pausa per fare mente locale, probabilmente. «Poco distante dal liceo Roosevelt-»

«Aspetta, intendi la villetta bianca?» lo interruppe Dean, sorpreso. Quella era la zona residenziale, dove chiunque sognava una staccionata bianca voleva vivere. E da che ricordasse lui, c’era solo una villetta che cambiava costantemente inquilini, neanche fosse maledetta, ed era quell’unica che si discostava dalle altre per il colore.

«Tecnicamente è azzurra» rispose Castiel, dopo un attimo di tentennamento, ma l’altro lo ignorò, fischiando impressionato.

«Però, è una gran bella casetta. Era in vendita da un po’, no? Bobby deve pagarti molto bene» rise, ma l’altro inclinò la testa di lato, confuso.

«È un regalo della mia famiglia» specificò.

«Caramell Roll e Scones» s’intromise il cameriere, posandogli davanti i piatti, seguiti dalle tazze di caffè e lo scontrino. «E i vostri caffè neri»

Dean pagò e ammiccò verso Castiel, in vittoria. «Stasera sei _mio_ » disse – e fu divertente vederlo arrossire. «Allora, come mai conosci così poco di Sioux Falls? Non ti piace?» cambiò argomento e l’altro parve rilassarsi un po’ di più.

«Al contrario, la trovo piacevole e ricca di verde, cosa che apprezzo particolarmente» spiegò, rigirando appena il piatto davanti a sé. Scrutò la brioche con aria critica e poi tornò a guardare Dean. «Non ho molto tempo libero e tutte le volte che mi è possibile torno dalla mia famiglia in Kansas» continuò. Dean srotolò il suo dolcetto con i denti, masticandolo pezzo dopo pezzo e osservando il suo ospite dargli tanti piccoli indizi che facevano al caso suo.

Un altro aspetto del suo lavoro era quello: saper ascoltare. Dean aveva dovuto imparare ad ascoltare anche quando la persona di fronte a lui non parlava o, comunque, non diceva chiaramente le cose. Aveva dovuto imparare a carpire informazioni attraverso altri argomenti, con frasi strategiche, perché nonostante tutto, nonostante il pagare qualcuno per farci sesso, non sempre avevano il coraggio di ammettere ciò che davvero desideravano e lui... beh, lui li aiutava a far pace con i propri istinti senza sentirsi dei depravati.

Castiel, in quel momento, gli stava dicendo varie cose: la prima, la più ovvia, era che era dannatamente legato alla sua famiglia. Probabilmente erano di quelli che passavano insieme tutte le feste comandate, telefonandosi ogni settimana, magari anche più volte a settimana. La seconda, ancora abbastanza ovvia, anche se tenuta discretamente nascosta, era che lo desiderava. Castiel lo voleva, possibilmente nudo e spalmato contro di lui come del formaggio su un cracker. Se avesse potuto gli avrebbe strappato quei vestiti di dosso e l’avrebbe preso lì su quel tavolino. La terza era che Cas era un naturalista o una roba del genere, uno di quelli che quando dovevano rilassarsi o semplicemente pensare, si facevano delle lunghe passeggiate in mezzo a alberi e rocce e tutta quella roba lì. Probabilmente aveva anche fatto lo scout da ragazzino.

Fu quest’ultima cosa a dargli l’idea per il dopocena.

«Ti va se ti faccio da cicerone, allora?» propose. «C’è una cosa che devi assolutamente vedere» aggiunse con un sorriso che sapeva essere affascinante. Castiel lo guardò sorpreso per un attimo, le labbra sporche di briciole, e annuì.

«Mi farebbe davvero piacere» ammise, dopo aver ingoiato il boccone.

«Ottimo» sorrise di rimando. Addentò una nuova lingua di roll e guardò l’altro terminare il suo scone e sorseggiare poi il caffè. «Piatto preferito?» gli domandò a bruciapelo, quando il silenzio si protrasse per troppo tempo. Castiel allontanò la tazza da sé e si leccò le labbra, pensandoci – e lui ebbe il chiaro istinto di sporgersi e leccargliele perché, beh, poteva ammetterlo, Cas aveva delle labbra dannatamente invitanti.

«Hamburger» rispose, con quel suo tono basso e roco, fottutamente sexy, che gli fece accartocciare lo stomaco e pulsare in simpatia l’inguine, neanche avesse detto “ _Scopami_ ”.

«Hamburger?»

«Hamburger» confermò. Dean fece un mezzo sorriso divertito, chiedendosi se Sam lo sapesse.

«Allora, amico, la prossima volta devo proprio portarti in un posto» promise, guadagnandosi uno sguardo confuso che lo fece ridere.

 

 

***

Il Falls Park era l’attrattiva principale di Sioux Falls e venivano da tutte le parti dell’America per osservare affascinati le piccole cascate che si susseguivano sul percorso del Big Sioux River. Erano principalmente famiglie con bambini, ma c’erano anche coppie e scolaresche che si attardavano sui ponti e attraversavano i viali che si diramavano attorno al fiume.

«Non eri mai venuto qui?» domandò, incamminandosi lungo il viale principale. A quell’ora c’erano solo poche persone, per lo più coppiette, che passeggiavano mano nella mano, cullati dallo scrosciare quieto dell’acqua. Castiel scosse la testa, guardandosi attorno, nel tentativo di abbracciare tutto il paesaggio che, lentamente, si apriva davanti a loro.

«Come ho detto, non ho avuto molto tempo per esplorare i dintorni»

«Meglio tardi che mai, allora, no?» Sorrise e l’altro rispose nello stesso modo, ma più discreto, come se fosse troppo luminoso nella sua versione estesa e ne fosse consapevole. Camminarono in silenzio per un po’, uno di fianco all’altro, sotto la luce dei lampioni che illuminava il loro percorso, ascoltando il continuo scorrere del fiume accanto a loro venir spezzato dal suono dei loro passi. Una coppia di ragazzi – dovevano avere all’incirca sedici anni – passò loro accanto ridacchiando e tenendosi per mano. Dean li seguì con lo sguardo rincorrersi sul ponte e raggiungere la piattaforma di osservazione, proprio davanti le cascate che si susseguivano in rapida successione. Si abbracciarono, poggiati al parapetto di protezione, e si baciarono, ridacchiando ancora tra uno schiocco di labbra e l’altro.

Castiel li osservò con discrezione, sviando però rapidamente lo sguardo quando si rese conto di essere lui stesso sotto esame. Dean rise quieto e si poggiò contro la ringhiera, qualche passo più in là della coppietta, ancora intenta in dolci effusioni. «Ti piace?» domandò, voltandosi per poggiarsi con le spalle, non sicuro se parlasse del panorama o della coppietta. Accanto a lui, Castiel si sporse, osservando l’acqua scorrere nera sotto di loro e riflettere la luce artificiale come uno specchio, e allungò lo sguardo verso le cascate e ancora più in là, verso l’orizzonte che si confondeva con il blu della sera. C’era un gruppo di ragazzi sulle sponde del fiume, lì dove le rocce creavano una rientranza nel letto del fiume, avvicinandosi alla cascata. Erano stesi su coperte e ridevano, facendo foto e video, bevendo birra e lanciandosi sfide che si perdevano nel frastuono della depressione dell’acqua. Dean attese, guardando l’altro perdersi in quella piccola meraviglia del creato che era quel posto, e si sentì orgoglioso della sua scelta.

«Questo posto» cominciò Castiel, volgendo gli occhi un’ultima volta tutto in torno a sé. «Mi rende molto felice» Sorrise – un sorriso aperto ed ampio, completamente diverso da quelli fatti fino a quel momento – e si voltò verso di lui. «Grazie, Dean Winchester» disse e Dean sentì il fiato impigliarsi in gola, perché, _wow_ , quegli occhi, davvero. Stirò le labbra, incapace di spezzare il contatto.

«È stato un piacere» gracchiò, leccandosi le labbra, in modo quasi inconscio; Castiel gliele fissò e Dean seppe che si sarebbero baciati – e, Dio, lo voleva. Una goccia cadde sulla sua guancia – e una seconda e una terza raggiunsero un occhio e la fronte – ed entrambi alzarono gli occhi al cielo plumbeo. Dean si chiese quando il tempo fosse cambiato così repentinamente e un tuono risuonò nell’aria, quasi in risposta. L’attimo dopo, il fiume venne tempestato di gocce di pioggia, e con lui, anche loro.

Il gruppetto di ragazzi urlò e rise, improvvisando una piccola danza sotto la pioggia, mentre la coppietta sul ponte scappava, proteggendosi con una giacca e le mani.

Dean tornò con gli occhi su Castiel e aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa – voleva andare via? Restare? Baciarlo? Dio, sperava di sì – ma la pioggia cominciò a cadere con più forza e lui sbuffò, perché era ovvio, dannazione. Castiel si sfilò il trench guardando perplesso il cielo sopra di loro e lo alzò per ripararsi, invadendo il suo spazio personale con la calma dovuta dalla necessità. Dean lo afferrò per la mano e lo tirò, sorridendo, quando lo sentì stringere la presa. Corsero sotto la pioggia, stretti sotto il trench di Castiel, saltando pozzanghere e ridendo come ragazzini, senza importarsi del fatto che, nonostante il riparo, si stessero bagnando, finché non raggiunsero il palazzo e ripararono nel portone. Una volta dentro, Dean rise ancora, lasciandosi cadere sui primi scalini, e scosse la testa, gli avambracci poggiati sulle cosce.

«Cazzo, da quant’era che non facevo una corsa sotto la pioggia» disse, alzando appena il viso verso il soffitto e riprendendo fiato.

Castiel stirò le labbra, contrito. «I tuoi vestiti sono rovinati, mi dispiace. Posso pagarti la lavanderia» si offrì, ma Dean scrollò le spalle, controllandone lo stato con un’occhiata distratta.

«’Fanculo l’abito, non mi divertivo così da tanto tempo. _Anni_ » ghignò e Castiel sorrise, un po’ orgoglioso. «Piuttosto, vuoi che ti accompagno a casa o vuoi aspettare da me che smetta di piovere?» gli propose, rimettendosi in piedi e cercando nelle tasche le chiavi di casa. Castiel lo guardò per un lungo attimo, poi scosse la testa.

«Ti ringrazio, ma non ce n’è bisogno. Se però mi chiamassi un taxi te ne sarei estremamente grato»

Dean inarcò un sopracciglio. «Sicuro?» domandò e l’altro tentennò appena, prima di annuire. Dean fece spallucce e salì gli ultimi gradini dell’antro, raggiungendo le porte dell’ascensore e chiamandolo al piano. Quando le porte si aprirono e loro entrarono, il silenzio era nuovamente sceso tra loro.

Dean prenotò per il suo piano e si chiese distrattamente com’era andata la serata fino a quel momento, se Castiel fosse soddisfatto del suo primo appuntamento. Si voltò a guardarlo senza alcuna discrezione, osservandolo fissare il pannello davanti a loro; Castiel sembrò accorgersene e si agitò appena, guardandolo di tanto in tanto, teso e nervoso – assolutamente delizioso per quanto lo riguardava. Stirò le labbra e sviò un’ultima volta con lo sguardo su di lui, prima di tornare sulle porta ancora chiuse dell’ascensore.

«Devo confessare una cosa» cominciò, stringendo e rilassando i pugni ai lati del corpo. «È da tutta la sera che desidero baciarti»

Dean sgranò gli occhi e sbuffò una risata, perché non se l’era aspettato, ma era così tanto una cosa alla Castiel che avrebbe dovuto – e il fatto che lui sapesse _già_ cosa fosse alla Castiel e cosa no era un po’ terrorizzante, quindi era meglio non pensarci. Rise, invece, e scosse la testa, facendolo voltare corrucciato.

«E perché diavolo non l’hai fatto?» domandò, spingendolo con le spalle contro le porte lucide. Castiel lo fissò ad occhi sgranati, che poi scivolarono quasi subito sulle sue labbra quando furono a un soffio di distanza, e lui ghignò. «Non farmi mai più aspettare tanto, okay?» aggiunse, prima di baciarlo, finalmente.

Castiel ansimò contro la sua bocca, sorpreso, e lui ne approfittò per spingere la lingua oltre le sue labbra, ad occhi chiusi e con il corpo premuto contro il suo, le mani strette sul bavero del trench. Poi Castiel gli cinse i fianchi e se lo tirò di più contro, proprio quando le porte si aprirono e il trillo dell’ascensore annunciava l’arrivo al piano designato. Caracollarono fuori dalla cabina ancora stretti insieme, rischiando di finire stesi lunghi sul pavimento – ma non gli sarebbe importato, sinceramente – e Dean rise di nuovo, tirandosi indietro per riacquistare equilibrio. Castiel non gli diede tempo e lo baciò di nuovo, spingendolo contro il muro, assaltandogli la bocca e facendolo ridere più forte, per poi scemare in un gemito di piacere quando gli si spinse contro, con desiderio.

Dean ansimò appena e gli passò più volte le mani tra i capelli, guidando la sua testa nell’angolazione perfetta, quella che gli permetteva di esplorarlo come più desiderava, mordendogli le labbra e succhiandogli la lingua. Il paradiso, davvero.

«Ti va di entrare e restare?» ansimò sulla sua bocca, baciandogliela un’ultima volta e stringendoselo addosso. Castiel gli sfiorò le labbra, gli occhi fissi nei suoi e deglutì, scostandosi.

«Credo sia meglio che io vada» disse, il più fermamente possibile, e dopo un lieve cenno del capo, sparì, lasciandolo lì da solo, sul pianerottolo di casa, eccitato a morte, a prendere coscienza di aver appena preso un due di picche.


	4. Chapter 4

Essere rifiutati non era esattamente qualcosa che gli capitava spesso. A dire il vero, non gli capitava da quando aveva sedici anni e Sarah Tomphson gli aveva confessato di starsi conservando pura per il suo futuro marito. Per un attimo, seduto nella sua macchina, ferma nel parcheggio delle coppiette, Dean aveva pensato di dirle che l’avrebbe sposata lui anche il giorno seguente, anche quella sera stessa, perché aveva le palle piene e il pene che gli faceva un male cane per quanto era eccitato. Poi si era schiacciato l’inguine con forza e il sangue aveva ripreso a scorrere anche da altre parti, cervello compreso, e si era impedito di parlare.

Comunque, la questione era un’altra: Castiel l’aveva rifiutato – e qualcosa gli diceva che il voto di castità, in quel caso, non c’entrava nulla – anzi, era letteralmente scappato da lui, cosa, questa, senza precedenti. Avrebbe potuto pensare di non piacergli, non davvero, se non fosse stato certo di ciò che aveva visto, del desiderio che lo aveva reso elettrico durante il loro appuntamento – e dell’erezione che aveva sentito premergli contro la coscia, dura e ben presente, un attimo prima che si scostasse da lui come scottato. Allora perché? Dean si era rigirato nel letto tutta la notte in cerca di una risposta – e non l’aveva trovata. Quando quella mattina rotolò fuori dal letto, la prima cosa che fece fu controllare il proprio telefono, in cerca di un messaggio o una chiamata. Dopotutto si faceva così, no? Ci si faceva sentire per dare spiegazioni del proprio comportamento – ma era ormai chiaro che Castiel non fosse esattamente esperto del comune modo di rapportarsi tra gli individui.

Quindi, mezzora dopo, Dean attraversò il corridoio del ventunesimo piano del palazzo di vetro che ospitava la sede dello studio legale Singer&Harvelle, abbandonando l'ascensore quando le porte dovevano ancora aprirsi completamente. La porta dell'ufficio di Castiel era socchiusa e lui bussò appena prima di affacciarsi; dell'altro però non c'era traccia, benché il trench fosse al suo posto, sull'attaccapanni nell'angolo. Si stava gli dannando chiedendosi dove fosse e se avesse con sé il cellulare e fosse quindi rintracciabile, quando l'ascensore squillò di nuovo, facendo passare Castiel, un bicchiere di caffè tra le mani.

«Dean» disse questi sorpreso, fermo a fissarlo a un paio di passi da lui. La mano ebbe uno spasmo attorno al bicchiere e gli occhi sviarono dai suoi, nervosi. «Cosa ci fai qui?»

«Scoprire se sei vivo o meno. Ieri sei... andato via piuttosto in fretta per uno che aveva desiderato baciarmi per tutta la serata» disse, ingoiando lo "scappato" risalitogli alle labbra. Incrociò le braccia al petto, inarcando un sopracciglio. «Allora? Me lo dici cosa ti è preso?»

Castiel si agitò sul posto, arrossendo appena alla menzione della sua frase della sera precedente, e si passò una mano dietro al collo. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma la richiuse subito dopo, superandolo ed entrando nel proprio ufficio. Dean lo seguì, per nulla intenzionato a dargli possibilità di fuga, e chiuse la porta alle loro spalle, attendendo, osservandolo posare il caffè sulla scrivania e fissare quest'ultima come fosse la detentrice di tutte le risposte. Sembrò trovarle davvero tra le venature del legno, perché sospirò e si voltò a fronteggiarlo.

«Dean, io non ho mai... avuto una relazione» disse e lui inarcò il medesimo sopracciglio precedente perché sì, lo sapeva, ne avevano già parlato.

«Questo me l'hai già detto»

«Intendo dire...» tentennò, stirando le labbra. «Non ho mai conosciuto nessuno. Biblicamente parlando»

Dean ammiccò, preso in contropiede.

Aspetta, cosa?

«Mai?» domandò in conferma e Castiel annuì.

«Mai»

«Quindi sei... vergine?» Castiel stornò di nuovo con lo sguardo, questa volta visibilmente imbarazzato. «Wow» aggiunse, ammiccando sorpreso.

Ci fu un momento di stasi, durante il quale Dean osservò Castiel e quest'ultimo il proprio caffè, lasciato a raffreddarsi sulla scrivania, tra fascicoli e conti. Ci volle un po', ma alla fine fu proprio lui a ricominciare a parlare, nonostante l'evidente disagio.

«Tu m rendi nervoso, Dean Winchester» ammise, grattando appena il bicchiere con l'unghia.

«Io?»

«Sì, tu. Tu se pieno di esperienze e così rilassato nei confronti di tutta questa situazione e io... credo di essermi spaventato...»

«Ehi, ehi, che dici? Non sono un assatanato, dannazione!» sbottò, contrariato. E che cavolo, poteva pure essere una puttana, ma il sesso non era mica l'unica cosa che gli interessava. Soprattutto non con Cas, 'fanculo.

«Non era ciò che intendevo, puoi credermi» disse l'altro, sgranando gli occhi in un'espressione di così puro dispiace sorpreso da essere quasi comico; Dean sospirò e scosse la testa a dire che non era nulla. Dio, che mammoletta che era con questo tizio.

«Senti, di solito non mi prendo tutto questo disturbo per qualcuno, soprattutto se appena conosciuto e... _gratuito_ , quindi dimmi che diavolo ti è preso e facciamola finita, okay?»

Castiel ci pensò su qualche secondo, poi aggirò il tavolo, tornando a fronteggiarlo, serio.

«Ti desidero, Dean, molto più di quanto tu possa immaginare e... credo di aver avuto paura che la mia inesperienza potesse essere un problema per te. Sono stato uno sciocco e per questo ti chiedo perdono. E una seconda possibilità» Parlò tutto d’un fiato, diretto, senza mai staccare il contatto visivo da lui, con un’innocenza e una spontaneità che lo fecero rabbrividire. Poi sorrise e fece un passo in avanti, accarezzandogli la cravatta storta.

«Mi desideri?» domandò divertito, perché Cas parlava in modo così assurdo e antiquato da risultare adorabile, dannazione.

L’altro annuì confuso, poi la sua espressione si distese e sorrise appena in risposta.

«Più di quanto tu possa immaginare» ripeté, facendo l’ultimo mezzo passo per colmare la distanza tra loro così da poggiargli le mani sui fianchi, in una presa che andò rafforzandosi nei secondi seguenti.

Dean ghignò e annuì, leccandosi le labbra.

«Ottimo» rise, quando lo vide fissargli la bocca senza vergogna. Quando Castiel, il secondo dopo, lo baciò, lui non ebbe nulla da ridire e si compiacque della velocità con cui l’altro aveva imparato la lezione della sera prima.

Anzi, ne fu talmente entusiasta che passò la mezzora seguente a baciarlo. Quindi sì, Dean Winchester, puttana di professione, pomiciò per trenta minuti buoni un verginello di trentacinque anni. E poi lo lasciò riprendere a lavorare, dopo avergli strappato la promessa che si sarebbero rivisti per continuare _il discorso._

Fu mentre entrava in ascensore con un sorriso che gli spaccava in due la faccia che pensò di approfittarne per fare un salto e vedere come se la cavava Sam. Nonostante gli anni – e i centimetri – passati, ancora non riusciva a smettere di voler accertarsi che il suo fratellino stesse bene.

Quindi fu con questo spirito – e anche per vantarsi un po' – che attraversò il corridoio dello studio Singer&Harvelle, entrando poi nello studio di Sam senza bussare.

«Vergine!» proruppe, spalancando la porta e ritrovandosi faccia a faccia con Robert 'Bobby' Singer, cofondatore dello studio e suo tutore legale.

«Non lo sono più da molti anni. Idiota» aggiunse e Dean sorrise appena, perché era un po' come sentirlo dire "ti voglio bene".

«Ciao, zio Bobby» lo saluto, entrando come se nulla fosse e richiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Gli altri due lo guardarono esasperati – Bobby – e divertiti – Sam – ma lui preferì non farci caso e si accomodò su una delle poltroncine davanti la scrivania.

Bobby inarcò un sopracciglio, a cui lui rispose nel medesimo modo, e poi roteò gli occhi.

«Continuiamo dopo» disse a Sam, richiudendo il fascicolo che aveva tra le mani. Suo fratello annuì e fece altrettanto con quello davanti a sé, posando poi entrambi nel primo cassetto della scrivania. «E tu, fatti vedere qualche volta a casa. Hellen si sta lamentando della tua latitanza» aggiunse, poggiando una mano sulla spalla di Dean. Lui sorrise e annuì.

«Contaci. Sarò da voi prima che possiate pentirvene» rispose, facendogli alzare di nuovo gli occhi al cielo.

Quando Bobby uscì dall’ufficio, Dean stava ancora ridendo e Sam scuotendo la testa, divertito nonostante tutto.

«Sei impossibile, Dean» disse, poggiandosi alla poltrona. «Allora, come mai qui?»

Dean scrollò le spalle, sempre con quel sorrisetto irriverente sulle labbra. «Volevo sapere come va alla mia adorabile sorellina» disse, sfilandosi il cellulare dalla tasca quando lo sentì vibrare per l’arrivo di un messaggio. «Hai confessato alla bella stagista i tuoi lesbici sentimenti per lei?» domando poi, gli occhi sempre fissi su display. Era Crowley. Un appuntamento per la mattina dopo con un tizio di nome Chuck. Non male.

«Non sono fatti tuoi» ribatté piccato, che nel _sammiese_ significava che era un passo più indietro del mese precedente. «Piuttosto, che diavolo significava quell’entrata che hai fatto?»

«A proposito!» Dean si raddrizzò all’istante, ricordandosi di quel piccolo particolare e facendo inarcare un sopracciglio curioso al fratello. «Che diavolo, Sammy, mi hai mandato un vergine!» sbottò senza vero astio.

«Vergine?» ripeté quello, ammiccando confuso; poi sgranò gli occhi, colto dalla comprensione. «Aspetta, vorresti farmi credere che Castiel...?»

Dean incrociò le braccia al petto, continuando: «Che diavolo me ne faccio di un vergine?»

E questa volta Sam ammiccò sorpreso, le labbra che tremavano di divertimento. «Scusa?» domandò e Dean sviò lo sguardo, nervoso quando lui rise e aggiunse:«Non mi sembra che sia il primo vergine che incontri»  

«Cosa c’entra? Qui non si tratta di lavoro, Sam! Cas è... non è lavoro» decretò, smozzicando le parole neanche gli procurassero dolore o fastidio. Sam sbatté le palpebre ripetutamente e poi allargò il suo sorriso fino a farlo diventare una risata quieta.

«Allora ti piace, eh?»

Dean mise broncio e non rispose, facendolo solo ridere di più.

 

***

L’aria della camera era satura di eccitazione.

Dean inclinò la testa di lato e osservò critico la sua opera d’arte. Annuì e si disse soddisfatto.

C’era un uomo al centro del letto, tra le coperte sfatte. Era legato mani e piedi alla cornice del letto, disteso prono, a gemere attorno alla ball gag. Dean ghignò quando notò la macchia di saliva sulle lenzuola e caricò un nuovo colpo. Il frustino calò senza indulgenza sulla pelle sensibile e Chuck gemette, tentando di arricciarsi – per il piacere, era più che evidente dal modo in cui cercava di strofinarsi contro il materasso. Dean gli premette la pianta del piede sulla natica arrossata.

«Cosa credi di fare?» domandò in un ringhio e l’altro gemette, quasi al limite, facendolo ridere. Riabbassò il piede e lo accarezzò con le code del frustino, facendogliele scivolare in una carezza appena accennata tra i glutei. Alzò la mano, pronto a dargli il colpo di grazia, consapevole che con quello sarebbe venuto, quando il campanello di casa suonò, bloccandolo all’istante. Aggrottò la fronte, confuso, e lasciò ricadere la mano al lato del proprio corpo. Guardò Chuck, a un passo dall’orgasmo, e si voltò verso la porta.

«Non muoverti» gli disse – ridendo tra sé perché, andiamo, davvero? – e lasciò il frustino sulla sedia accanto, insieme al capello. Per un istante si chiese se fosse il caso di aprire la porta vestito solo di un paio di pantaloni neri di pelle, ma l’immagine che vide dallo spioncino scacciò la domanda. E contemporaneamente gli fece nascere un sorriso.

«Ehi, straniero» salutò, poggiandosi alla porta in un modo studiatamente lascivo. Castiel lo osservò per un lungo attimo, poi prese un respiro profondo e tornò con gli occhi nei suoi, facendogli allargare il ghigno quando notò la difficoltà con cui lo fece. Oh, era delizioso. «Ti aspettavo ieri sera» continuò, perché aveva passato l’intero pomeriggio precedente a immaginare cosa fare con lui fino a quando non aveva ricevuto il messaggio che lo avvisava che non si sarebbero visti come da programma.

«Lo so, mi dispiace» disse Castiel con pentimento. Stirò le labbra e Dean volle mordergliele. Sospirò, invece e chinò la testa sconfortato.

«Senti...» si voltò verso l’interno dell’appartamento, lì dove sapeva esserci Chuck a spasimare per il piacere per cui aveva pagato, e gemette, tornando su di lui, «non è proprio un bel momento, amico».

Castiel corrucciò le sopracciglia confuso, poi sembrò capire e sgranò gli occhi, annuendo. «Capisco. Non c’è problema, ero solo venuto a portarti questi» disse, porgendogli un cestino di vimini – di cui Dean non si era reso conto fino a quel momento. Dio, doveva fare qualcosa per questa sua demenza improvvisa quando c’era Castiel.

Lo accettò, incerto, e tentennò, chiedendo il permesso con lo sguardo, prima di alzarne il coperchio. Quello che ci trovò dentro fu la cosa più bella che qualcuno avesse fatto per lui da molto tempo.

«Sono...»

«Biscotti» confermò Castiel. Dean deglutì con difficoltà a causa del respiro impigliato in gola.

«Fatti in casa?» domandò e quando l’altro annuì, lui si leccò le labbra, incapace di trattenere il sorriso. Avvicinò la cesta al viso e annusò il profumo di _buono_ e _casa_ che sprigionarono, scaldandogli il cuore. «Grazie» mormorò, prendendone uno un po’ sbrindellato. Diede un morso e chiuse gli occhi quando il sapore gli esplose in bocca, dandogli una piacevole stretta allo stomaco. «Wow» mormorò, dando un altro morso con soddisfazione, «dannazione, sono buonissimi»

Castiel sorrise orgoglioso e chinò appena la testa in ringraziamento. «Credo sia meglio che vada, ora. Buona giornata, Dean» lo salutò, facendo un passo indietro. Dean alzò gli occhi dalla cesta e gli afferrò una manica con le dita ancora sporche di briciole, tirandoselo contro per un bacio – di ringraziamento e di saluto. Castiel barcollò quando lo lasciò andare e sembrò sul punto di spingerlo contro il muro per ricominciare, e al diavolo tutto. Invece si leccò le labbra e fece dietro front, dirigendosi verso l’ascensore. Dean sorrise e prese un nuovo biscotto, affacciandosi poi sul corridoio.

«Ehi, _Cookie Monster_ » chiamò la sua schiena, ormai davanti le porte metalliche dell’ascensore. «Ci vediamo più tardi?»

Castiel inclinò la testa, poi sorrise e annuì. Dean addentò un nuovo biscotto con soddisfazione.

  


***

Quando il campanello suonò, quel pomeriggio, Dean era appena uscito dalla doccia.

«Arrivo» urlò, asciugandosi sommariamente e infilandosi intimo e un paio di pantaloni della tuta saltellando su un piede e poi sull’altro. «Eccomi, ci sono» continuò, aprendo la porta d’ingresso, ancora umido e con i capelli gocciolanti. Si lasciò andare a un sorriso quando incontrò gli occhi blu di Castiel che lo fissavano. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa – per salutarlo – ma l’altro fu più rapido: fece un passo in casa, lo afferrò per la nuca e lo baciò, rubandogli il fiato.

«Mpfh!» disse lui, preso alla sprovvista. Durò meno di un istante, poi Dean chiuse gli occhi e gli strinse il trench in un pugno, sbattendo la porta alle loro spalle mentre spingeva l’altro verso il soggiorno. Castiel lo seguì docilmente, continuando però a baciarlo con quella punta di prepotenza che lui non gli avrebbe mai attribuito – e che gli infiammava l’uccello – e si lasciò guidare sul divano, tra i cuscini beige e marroni.

«Sei venuto» mormorò sulle sue labbra Dean, salendogli cavalcioni. Castiel lo osservò a occhi sgranati e lucidi, scivolando sul suo petto con l’espressione di uno che si sarebbe volentieri dissetato con quei miseri residui d’acqua ancora su di lui.

«Volevo solo dirti ciao» rispose con quella sua assurda innocenza che faceva a cazzotti con il tono basso e roco, chiaramente eccitato, o col modo in cui si leccò le labbra.

Dean rise e lo spinse a stendersi, piegandosi su di lui con calcolata lentezza. «Gran bel modo di dire ciao» disse, mordendogli la bocca e Castiel lo baciò ancora.

 _Cazzo, sì_ , pensò Dean, infilandogli le mani tra i capelli e succhiandogli ogni centimetro di pelle ruvida di barba. Castiel ansimò e si tese verso di lui, in cerca di maggiore contatto, di maggiore attrito tra i loro bacini, tentando di infilargli le mani al di sotto dei jeans appena appuntati. Dean sentì il sangue affluirgli con impeto nell’inguine e la testa diventargli leggera e _vuota_ , piena solo di Castiel, delle sue labbra e del desiderio che non riusciva a contenere.

«Dean» sussurrò quello, spedendogli una serie di scariche atrocemente erotiche lungo la schiena e quasi paralizzandolo lì, su di lui, con un’erezione furiosa tra le gambe e la consapevolezza cristallina che avrebbero fatto sesso di lì a mezzo minuto.

Dean spalancò gli occhi nei suoi e trattenne il fiato, incapace di articolare nulla di più complesso di un mugolio disperato. Gli posò una mano sul petto e si issò, scostandosi da lui – e guadagnandosi uno sguardo confuso e... _deluso_? Dio, no, non l’avrebbe retto.

«Ti va una birra?» biascicò, ritrovando la parola e scattando in piedi quando Castiel tentò un nuovo approccio. Fuggì dal divano – e da lui – come se fosse diventato improvvisamente bollente e si diresse verso la porta ad arcata che dava sulla cucina. Non era grande, ma era abbastanza pratica perché uno come lui potesse usarla, di tanto in tanto, con un’isola che ne occupava quasi tutto lo spazio.

Castiel lo fissò con la testa inclinata e l’espressione di un cucciolo smarritosi, poi stirò le labbra e annuì, risistemandosi a sedere.

«La gradirei molto, a dire il vero» disse appena prima che l’altro gliene rifilasse una gelata tra le mani. L’accettò con un sorriso e si spostò appena verso il bracciolo quando Dean si sedette accanto a lui. Bevvero in silenzio per qualche istante, raggelati in quel momento d’impaccio, incapaci di sapere come tirarsene fuori. Fu Castiel a farlo, alla fine, nel modo che ormai Dean sapeva essergli congeniale: la schietta verità.

«Mi dispiace se ti ho… mancato di rispetto, Dean. Non era mia intenzione» mormorò a testa bassa, le dita a giocherellare con la bottiglia e gli occhi fissi su di esse. Dean lo guardò sorpreso per un istante, poi sbuffò e scosse la testa, rilassandosi.

«Che ne dici di un hamburger?» cambiò discorso, ridendo quando vide spuntare sul suo viso un’espressione golosa. Credeva proprio che fosse un sì. 


	5. Chapter 5

Il pub aveva aperto un anno prima, dopo la scoperta di un locale _perfetto_ nel sottoscala di un palazzo degli anni ’50. Era in pieno centro cittadino e l’Impala scivolò docile per le strade trafficate, proteggendo i due ospiti dal venticello che s’era improvvisamente alzato, a dispetto della temperatura mite di quel giorno.

Ci vollero venti minuti, ma quando finalmente parcheggiò, Dean aveva un sorriso che gli spaccava la faccia da un orecchio all’altro. L’insegna luminosa – neon fisso, non quella fastidiosa roba ad intermittenza – riportava solo la scritta “Brothers’” in un rosso vivo – rosso sangue – che aveva sempre affascinato Dean. Era ipnotico e invitante. Gli ricordava il colore della carne fin quasi a fargliene sentire il profumo.

«Qui?» domandò Castiel e lui annuì, indicando con un cenno del mento le scale che scendevano oltre il livello della strada, concludendo in una porticina di legno semplice quanto anonima. Dean lo condusse giù per quella scaletta, sotto la guida di tante piccole lucine a muro, e poi oltre quella porta, dietro la quale si nascondeva un piccolo mondo. Il locale non era vasto, ma accogliente e abbastanza ghermito da obbligare loro a separarsi per poter scivolare meglio tra le persone fino a raggiungere il bancone di servizio. Lì a servire birre alla spina e alcolici di tutti i tipi, c’era un tizio alto e sorridente, dai corti capelli scuri, che si aprì in un sorriso di pura gioia quando vide Dean.

«Che il diavolo mi porti!» esclamò, allungando una mano per stringere quella di Dean e tirarlo in uno scomodo abbraccio da sopra il brancone. «Guarda un po’ chi è tornato dalla terra del morti» aggiunse, lasciandolo andare con un’affettuosa carezza sulla spalla. Scivolò poi con gli occhi su Castiel e inarcò un sopracciglio, tornando poi sull’amico. «E in compagnia piacevole».

Dean ghignò e sorrise, presentandoli: «Lui è Castiel, è… un amico. Lavora con Sam. Cas, lui è Benny, un vecchio amico» Benny gli strinse la mano e sorrise a mezza bocca, in modo cordiale, ma chiaramente non del tutto partecipe.

«Benvenuto, Cas, spero che ti piaccia la carne, perché faccio la migliore della zona» disse, ritirandosi. «Due birre, vero?» domandò poi, già spillandone una. Dean annuì e passò la prima a Castiel, aggiungendo poi:

«E due dei tuoi hamburger speciali. Ho promesso a Cas che l’avrei fatto piangere di piacere»

Benny scoppiò a ridere con forza, sovrastando il mormorio della gente attorno a loro e la musica di sottofondo – non troppo alta perché impedisse la conversazione, ma abbastanza perché riempisse i silenzi imbarazzati. Qualcuno si voltò a guardarli divertito, qualcun altro incuriosito, ma nessuno dei tre se ne accorse.

«Allora dovevate restare a letto, fratellino» disse, facendogli l’occhiolino. Indicò le due birre sul bancone, poi loro due. «Bevetele, io vado a fare la mia magia e ve ne spillo altre» continuò, sparendo verso il retro del locale, lì dove Dean sapeva esserci la cucina.

Seduto sullo sgabello, con i gomiti poggiati sul bancone, Dean guardò Castiel accomodarsi accanto a lui e prendere un lungo sorso di birra ghiacciata. Rise notando i baffi di schiuma che rimasero a contornargli il labbro superiore e scosse la testa, avvicinandosi per ripulirlo con una carezza del pollice.

«La barba ti dona, i baffi un po’ meno» scherzò, succhiandosi il polpastrello sporco e catturando così l’interesse dell’altro.

 _Vuole baciarmi,_ pensò lucidamente, mentre la gola gli si serrava ancora una volta – come tutte le volte – come se ci fosse una costrizione fantasma che gli togliesse il respiro, come se Castiel chiudesse le sue mani su di lui, pronto a dimostrare la sua dominazione. Poi due piatti vennero poggiati davanti a loro e il profumo della carne alla piastra invase le sue narici, facendogli inondare la bocca di acquolina. Oh, dio, Benny era un dannato mago – e suo salvatore, per quella sera, ma non gliel’avrebbe mai detto. _Forse_.

«Due _Purgatory_ pronti per voi, ragazzi» annunciò, appoggiandosi al bancone con quel ghigno beffardo che lo aveva sempre contraddistinto, sin da quando, cinque anni prima, si erano conosciuti. Era una di quelle cose che non erano mai cambiate di Benny, come quel fondo di francese che gli faceva arrotondare le parole e prendere lunghi scivoloni su altre; a volte era incomprensibile – soprattutto lo era stato all’inizio, quando sembrava che contraesse un’intera frase in una singola parola – ma ormai non l’avrebbe cambiato per nulla al mondo. Un Benny senza quel marcato accento di New Orleans e quel ghigno beffardo sarebbe stato un Benny a metà.

«Tu... sei un dio» disse, sbirciando nel panino e sorridendo nel notare che Benny gliel’aveva condito esattamente come piaceva a lui: doppie cipolle e doppie patatine – _e doppio bacon_ – annegate nel ketcup.

«Conosco solo il mio pollo» ribatté l’altro, voltandosi poi verso Castiel e spingendo verso di lui i tubetti di salse. «Se sei come lui, accomodati pure e maltratta la mia creazione quanto vuoi, non mi offenderò» spiegò quando quello lo guardò confuso. Castiel inclinò la testa, guardò Dean e poi il proprio panino, prima di racchiuderlo tra le mani e dargli un primo, sperimentale morso. Lo fece a occhi chiusi, serio e quasi assorto, neanche stesse facendo qualcosa di straordinariamente importante e Dean – così come Benny – si ritrovò ad osservarlo in attesa, quasi trepidando. Lo osservarono masticare il boccone, assaporarne i sapori, videro le espressioni susseguirsi sul suo volto con rapidità e poi i suoi occhi aprirsi, grandi e sorpresi.

«È delizioso» commentò, un guizzo di lingua che andava a ripulirsi le labbra di salsa barbecue e maionese.

Dean annuì in partecipazione, divertito dall’espressione estasiata dell’altro, e Benny rise, battendo il palmo sul bancone.

«Lo sapevo!» esclamò, raddrizzandosi. Li indicò, poi aggiunse: «Ordinate tutto quello che volete, offre la casa».

«Benny--» cominciò Dean, ma quello gli scoccò due dita davanti al viso e scosse la testa, il sempiterno ghigno sul viso.

«È il minimo per il mio primo e unico finanziatore» disse, andandosene poi senza dargli possibilità di replica.

Dean sospirò, mezzo divertito, e attaccò il suo panino. Gli diede giusto due morsi, prima che la sensazione di essere osservato lo distraesse, facendolo voltare e ritrovarsi i due fari azzurri di Castiel addosso. «Cosa?» bofonchiò, risucchiandosi un pezzetto di carne che fece capolino oltre le sue labbra.

«Lo hai finanziato tu?» chiese, anche se sembrò, come tutte le altre volte, più un’affermazione che una domanda. Lui scrollò le spalle e sviò lo sguardo, concentrandosi di nuovo sul panino tra le sue mani, ancora caldo e invitante.

«Avevo i soldi e sapevo che avrebbe fatto un grande lavoro. E avevo ragione! Guardati intorno» lo invitò, voltandosi lui stesso verso il resto del locale. «È bastata un po’ di buona pubblicità, un po’ di passaparola e i clienti sono venuti in massa. E poi gli hamburger hanno fatto il resto» sorrise e si concesse un nuovo morso, godendosi il suo sapore esplosivo.

Castiel sorrise e lo guardò con ammirazione. «Sei un uomo straordinario, Dean Winchester» disse, facendolo irrigidire – e _riscaldare_ d’imbarazzo, ma non l’avrebbe mai ammesso.

«Non sono nulla del genere» borbottò, prendendo poi un lungo sorso di birra. C’era qualcosa nel modo che aveva Castiel di guardarlo, che lo faceva sentire inadeguato e misero, come non era mai successo con nessun altro. Quando vedeva quegli occhi limpidi guardarlo con quella sorta di muta ammirazione, Dean si sentiva tutto tranne che ammirabile. Viveva sui piaceri e i desideri della gente, spendendo il suo tempo saltando tra le lenzuola e infastidendo Sammy, come se la vita non fosse nient’altro che questo: una rincorsa costante del piacere.

Benny diceva che aveva trovato la giusta filosofia per un’esistenza che non ha senso se non come errore della Natura, e di solito Dean concordava con lui. Ma non quando si ritrovava faccia a faccia con Cas, la sua purezza – fisica e non – e il suo modo innocente di vedere il mondo e lui.

«Lo sei, invece» ribatté quello con forza, neanche lo avesse letto nel pensiero, «e il fatto che non te ne accorgi ti rende solo più ammirevole».

Dean sbuffò, ma non rispose. Non lo fece perché non avrebbe saputo cos’altro dire, perché rispondere avrebbe significato incamminarsi in un sentiero poco sicuro, pieno di insidie in cui sarebbe caduto alla prima domanda complicata.

Invece, si ripulì le mani dai residui di salse varie sul tovagliolino e scese dallo sgabello, dirigendosi poi verso il jukebox nell’angolo. Nonostante sembrasse uscito dritto da un film anni ’50, andava a cd ed era ricco di una compilation di canzoni da lui stesso approvate. Infilò una moneta e premette J-3, _You shook me all night long_ risuonò limpida nel locale, tra qualche mormorio di apprezzamento e le risate di chi non era interessato. Dean tornò indietro dondolando sulle gambe a ritmo di musica, seguendo il ritmo con lo schiocco delle dita e mimando con la bocca le parole di Brian Johnson.

Rapì una ragazza dalla sua strada e le fece fare una giravolta completa, lasciandola andare tra il divertimento generale solo per accogliere tra le braccia una volontaria che lo accompagnò per ben tre giri di danza, lasciandolo andare solo una volta che furono davanti al bancone – e ai loro accompagnatori. Lei lo ringraziò alzando la sua birra e lui chinò la testa in un cenno discreto. Poi si voltò verso Castiel e lo raggiunse in pochi passetti, le spalle che continuavano a seguire la musica che, ormai, era giunta alla fine.

Le labbra di Castiel tremarono finché, una volta faccia a faccia, non si distesero in un sorriso bellissimo e da esse non sgorgò una risata deliziosa e quieta che lo riempì di meraviglia. Si sentì gonfiare il cuore e la gola serrarsi in quella ormai tipica morsa – segno del potere che quell’uomo aveva su di lui, volente o nolente – e scivolò un po’ più vicino a lui. Gli passò le mani attorno ai fianchi e cercò di trascinarlo in piedi, trovando opposizione.

«Non so ballare» ammise quello in un sussurro al suo orecchio, lasciandosi però tirar giù dal suo posto a sedere.

Dean scrollò le spalle. _Chissene frega_ , disse con quel gesto, cominciando a dondolare contro di lui, quando qualcuno fece partire _Heaven_ di Brian Adams. Castiel tentennò poi gli cinse la schiena e si appoggiò a lui, a occhi chiusi.

Si mossero piano, quasi fuori tempo, senza curarsi di null’altro che fossero i loro respiri. Castiel si strofinò nella sua maglia e inalò il suo profumo, facendolo rabbrividire. Lui strinse un po’ più le braccia attorno ai suoi fianchi e voltò il viso, alla ricerca del suo. Si scontrarono naso contro mento e sorrisero di quello strano ballo che stavano portando avanti; poi si baciarono e ogni cosa tornò al suo posto.

Dean si chiese ancora una volta come potesse essere possibile che Castiel avesse così tanto potere su di lui, che riuscisse a renderlo così nervoso e desideroso di compiacerlo, ma passò quasi subito in secondo piano, quando i denti di Castiel si strinsero sul suo labbro inferiore, prima che riprendesse il bacio, pieno di desiderio. Gli sfuggì un gemito, piccolo e sottile, che gli infiammò le viscere, e Dean si ritrovò a soffocarne uno gemello, guardandolo a occhi spalancati.

Dio, era così evidente cosa volesse e lui era a un passo da mandare tutto al diavolo e darglielo. Dargli tutto e molto altro, fino a ritrovarselo implorante sotto le mani, malleabile come creta, esasperato dal piacere fino alle lacrime. Legato al suo letto. _Suo_.

Si staccò da lui repentinamente, facendo un lungo passo indietro e andando a scontrarsi con una donna che dava loro le spalle – e quasi rovesciandole il drink.

«Ehi!» sbottò lei, guardandolo male. Dean la sorresse e la lasciò andare quasi subito, allontanandosi anche da lei.

«Mi dispiace» le disse, voltandosi poi verso Castiel, trovandolo confuso e dispiaciuto – e _oh no_. «Devo andare» mormorò, pugni serrati ai lati del corpo e la voglia impellente di baciarlo e strappargli via quell’espressione. «Scusami, devo andare» ripeté, svincolandosi da lui e uscendo dal locale a grandi passi, ignorando le sue parole o lo sguardo interrogativo di Benny, fermo dietro al bancone.

Non si fermò se non quando fu davanti l’Impala e poté poggiarsi contro il suo tettuccio e rinchiudersi nel suo abitacolo, come fosse l’abbraccio rassicurante di un’amica. Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare contro il sedile, il nervosismo che gli mangiava lo stomaco in un costante formicolio.

Poi un lieve bussare contro il finestrino lo richiamò alla realtà, facendogli incontrare gli occhi incerti di Castiel. Dean tentennò, poi gli fece cenno di entrare e l’altro si accomodò, nervoso e a disagio, tutto trench sgualcito e capelli scompigliati – un’accoppiata che non avrebbe mai creduto potesse piacergli, _e invece_. Tra le mani, su cui sfogava la sua tensione giocando con i bottoni, aveva la sua giacca e lui si rese conto solo in quel momento di averla lasciata al pub ed essere scappato. Letteralmente scappato. Dio, chissà che diavolo aveva pensato Cas.

«L’avevi dimenticata» disse quello, porgendogliela, quando lo vide osservarla. Lo disse sorridendo mite, quasi che gli stesse dicendo che non gliene faceva una colpa, che non era arrabbiato o offeso. Dio, era proprio un coglione, davvero.

«Grazie» mormorò, accettandola. La strinse per un attimo, poi la lasciò sulle sue cosce e si voltò verso l’altro, pronto a chiedergli scusa.

«Dean, se... devo chiederti scusa» lo anticipò però Castiel, viso contrito e tutto il resto, «mi sono comportato in modo indecoroso solo perché ho supposto che tu--»

«Dio, smettila!» sbottò Dean, interrompendolo. Castiel lo guardò a occhi sgranati, sorpreso da quello scatto d’ira improvviso. Lui digrignò i denti e strinse i pugni. «Non sei tu! Non... non hai _supposto_ male, sono io che...» tentennò, poi sospirò e tornò a guardarlo, risoluto. «Anzi, no, sai cosa? _Sei_ _tu_! Tu... tu dovresti trovarti qualcuno di carino e _perbene_ , qualcuno che faccia un lavoro normale e di cui non debba vergognarti, non _me_. Sono una _puttana_ , Cas, okay? Mi pagano per fare sesso e--e altro! Non dovresti perdere tempo con uno come me!»

«Non mi importa» rispose l’altro, inchiodandolo con quegli occhi pazzeschi e bellissimi, pieni di decisione, scuri come la notte, contornati di piccole, deliziose rughe di rabbia. «Non mi importa cosa pensi che sia meglio per me o cosa _dovrei_ volere. Io _so_ ciò che voglio, Dean, e mi offende il tuo credere che non sia così».

«Non sei mai stato con qualcuno, Cas, non sai--»

«Perché _non volevo_ _nessuno_!» lo interruppe di nuovo, sporgendosi appena verso di lui. «Non sono un bambino, ho avuto possibilità, Dean, molte volte. Solo ho scelto di non coglierle perché non credevo ne valesse la pena. _Ora_ sì» continuò, sempre guardandolo negli occhi, sempre convinto, deciso, pieno di risolutezza. Poi lo baciò e Dean tornò a respirare.

Sentì il fiato impigliatosi in gola sfuggirgli via, spinto dal cuore che fece un balzo, e mugolò. Le dita strinsero il trench sulle spalle, incerto se spingerlo via o stringerlo a sé; poi Castiel decise per lui e lo pressò contro lo sportello dell’auto, nuca contro finestrino e maniglia piantata nella schiena.

Per Dean fu abbastanza – non era mai stato uno bravo a dire di no, lui – e gli cinse le spalle, tirandoselo addosso e rispondendo al bacio con trasporto. Piegò la testa e leccò le sue labbra, ricominciando tutto d’accapo dopo una breve pausa.

«Dovresti ripensarci» ansimò però, incapace di trattenersi. Castiel non lo degnò neanche di un’occhiata. Mormorò un «Stai zitto» e lo baciò di nuovo. Poi parve cambiare idea e lo allontanò quel poco che bastava per guardarlo negli occhi.

«Anzi» disse, distendendo le labbra, «portami a casa».

 

 

***

Casa di Castiel distava circa dieci minuti dal pub. A dire la verità sarebbe potuto arrivare anche pima – pochi minuti, ma comunque prima – ma Dean aveva preferito andare con calma, prendendo la strada più lunga o quella più trafficata. Se per ritardare la separazione o ciò che probabilmente li aspettava una volta lì, non lo sapeva.

Quando però parcheggiò davanti la villetta buia, aveva il cuore lanciato al galoppo e quella spiacevole costrizione alla gola, oltre il costante formicolio nello stomaco.

«Allora» cominciò, dopo aver preso un respiro profondo. Castiel guardò per un istante la facciata della sua casa, poi si voltò verso di lui.

«Vuoi salire?» gli propose, nervoso, interrompendolo. Dean aprì la bocca per dire di no, che nonostante tutto non era la scelta migliore, che Castiel poteva credere _ora_ che non fosse importante, ma che prima o poi lo sarebbe diventato, che si sarebbe pentito di quella notte—e poi Castiel intrecciò le proprie dita alle sue e le parole gli mancarono.

«Okay» gracchiò, con la morsa allo stomaco e il respiro che continuava a mancargli. Scese dall’auto e seguì l’altro su per i tre scalini e poi dentro casa, oltre la porta d’ingresso.

Era completamente diverso dal suo appartamento.

Castiel accese le luci una alla volta e gli mostrò un ambiente semplice, essenziale, ma pieno di quel calore che solo una casa di famiglia può dare. Dean sorrise, guardandosi attorno, soffermandosi sulle varie fotografie appese ai muri o infilate in cornici sui mobili, piene di visi di fratelli, genitori e amici, piene di persone che per Castiel erano importanti. Ne prese una tra le mani, mentre il padrone di casa posava le chiavi e il trench al loro posto, nell’appendiabiti a muro.

«Quella è Lucy, mia sorella» spiegò, indicando la bambina imbronciata nella foto.

«Più grande di te?» domandò e l’altro annuì, indicando un’altra foto, questa volta rappresentante tutta la famiglia.

«Il primo è Michael, poi ci sono Lucy, Gabriel, Balthazar e infine io e Sam» elencò, mostrandoglieli uno per uno. Erano una famiglia molto unita, sempre insieme, anche se non sempre sorridenti – cosa che Dean adorava. Non si fidava molto di quelle famiglie costantemente allegre e che sembravano andare d’accordo ogni istante della loro vita. Loro, invece, nonostante fossero legati, sembravano _veri_ , pieni di difetti che l’un l’altro si accettavano per affetto. Era bello da vedere.

«Perché c’è solo una foto di tuo padre?» domandò, osservando l’immagine un po’ sbiadita di un uomo dai capelli scuri e gli occhi chiarissimi con la divisa della NAVY.

Castiel si adombrò appena, prendendo in mano la cornice e osservando con nostalgia il viso di quell’uomo.

«Perché è scomparso sedici anni fa» spiegò, «era imbarcato su una portaerei a largo delle Hawaii. Un giorno, semplicemente, non si è presentato al contrappello della sera, dopo che erano scesi a terra per un congedo di dodici ore». Dean si sentì male per lui. Sapeva fin troppo bene cosa significasse perdere un genitore, svegliarsi un giorno e non poter più sentire il suono della sua voce.

Gli strinse il polso e gli accarezzò il dorso della mano con il pollice.

«Mi dispiace davvero tanto per tuo padre, Cas» mormorò. Quello però inclinò la testa e lo guardò confuso, per poi sorridere – _di lui_.

«Non esserlo, mio padre non è morto, Dean, e sono sicuro che c’è un motivo più che valido per cui non è ancora tornato da noi».

Dean lo fissò sorpreso, quasi allucinato per quell’incrollabile fede che Cas sembrava riporre negli altri; poi sorrise e scosse la testa.

«Dio, ma proprio a me doveva capitare di perdere la testa per uno come te?» mormorò, più a se stesso che all’altro. Castiel però lo fissò con occhi sorpresi, e si aprì in un sorriso morbido, posando la cornice e allungandosi a baciarlo. Dean non lo respinse, anzi, gli succhiò appena il labbro inferiore, prima che l’altro si separasse – _troppo_ presto. «E questo per cos’era?»

«Hai perso la testa per me» ripeté quello, con le labbra che si aprivano in un sorriso sempre più ampio. Dean arrossì e sbuffò via il nervosismo che gli aveva artigliato il petto, sviando lo sguardo.

«Non montarti la testa. Sono una puttana anche quando non mi pagano» si schernì, ma si concesse un piccolo sorriso quando vide Castiel continuare a guardarlo in quel modo, pieno del desiderio di baciarlo ancora – e fare molto, _molto_ di più.

Lo baciò ancora, ma questa volta non si ritrasse dopo pochi istanti. Questa volta, Castiel lo strinse e inclinò il viso nell’angolatura perfetta perché Dean potesse _approfittarne_. Gli lasciò il controllo – almeno apparente – del loro contatto; si lasciò accarezzare i fianchi e stringere per le spalle. Lasciò che le mani di Dean lo stringessero nello stesso modo con cui le proprie si aggrappavano ai suoi vestiti, e sospirò quando lo morse piano, prima di riprendere fiato.

«Ehi, che ne dici di offrirmi qualcosa da bere?» ansimò, muovendo distrattamente le dita sul suo collo, appena sopra la cravatta allentata. Castiel si leccò le labbra e lo spinse verso il piano superiore.

«Dopo» mormorò, ricominciando a baciarlo.

Dean incespicò sulle scale, salendo a ritroso, si aggrappò al corrimano e poi a Castiel, spingendolo contro il muro. Gli sfilò la cravatta e lasciò che si arricciasse ai loro piedi, un attimo prima che la camicia andasse a farle compagnia. Le raggiunse anche la sua maglia, poi, finalmente, si mossero di nuovo, spintonandosi come se stessero lottando e i baci fossero l’arma più efficace che avessero.

La camera da letto li accolse all’oscuro, fresca, riparata dal sole che aveva picchiato tutto il giorno.

Castiel lo spinse sul letto e gli salì cavalcioni, accarezzandogli il petto a piene mani. Seguì la bocca, che contornò un capezzolo con rapidità, poi risalì verso il collo e, infine, le labbra. Dean gemette e gli afferrò le natiche, stringendoselo addosso con desiderio, premendo perché si stendesse su di lui. Ci ripensò l’attimo dopo e gli aprì i pantaloni, infilandogli, senza tante cerimonie, la mano nei boxer. Castiel ansimò, sbattendo le palpebre, quando lo strinse tra le dita. Si arricciò sul suo petto e tremò, alzando poi il viso in cerca del suo.

«Dean» mormorò sulla sua bocca, con la voce spezzata e i pugni stretti, scossò da un lungo fremito di piacere. Dean si ritrovò a sorridere e accarezzargli i capelli con la mano libera.

«Lo so» disse – e lo sapeva davvero. Lo aveva visto mille volte, sui visi dei suoi clienti. La prima volta che qualcun altro ti toccava era la sensazione più destabilizzante del mondo. Soprattutto se sapeva come farlo, e lui lo sapeva eccome. «Rilassati, okay?» continuò, accarezzandolo fino alla punta. Passò il pollice sul taglio e lo strinse sulle piegoline al di sotto del glande, sorridendogli con partecipazione.

Castiel ingoiò un respiro e poi lo assalì. Lo baciò e incespicò con le dita mentre cercava di aprirgli i pantaloni, frenetico, desideroso di toccarlo nello stesso modo. Dean rise e lo spinse via.

«Piano, tigre». Lo fece stendere sulla schiena e si alzò in piedi, sfilandosi jeans, scarpe e intimo con la rapidità della pratica. Castiel, sul letto, lo fissò con l’espressione di uno colto da _estasi_. Gli venne da ridere. «Chiudi la bocca» lo richiamò, levandogli poi scarpe e calze. Gli salì addosso e gli aprì completamente i pantaloni, liberandolo dalla loro costrizione insieme all’intimo un istante dopo.

Castiel si tirò su a sedere, un po’ boccheggiante, eccitato e pronto per ricominciare da dove si erano interrotti. Cercò di baciarlo, ma lui si tirò indietro, spingendolo di nuovo disteso e sistemandosi a cavalcioni sul suo bacino.

«Con calma, mh?» propose, strofinando insieme le loro erezioni, «vediamo di godercela appieno questa prima volta». Li strinse insieme e li masturbò lentamente, più a saggiare la sensazione di quel nuovo contatto che a rincorrere il piacere. Castiel _miagolò_ – e fu adorabile e dannatamente eccitante, sì – e si alzò sugli avambracci in cerca della sua bocca. Dean gli concesse un bacio, umido e lento, poi tornò a spingerlo giù.

Gli baciò il collo e il petto, continuando a toccare entrambi, stringendoli con più decisione, cominciando a prendere un tempo regolare, dettato dalle spinte desiderose del bacino dell’altro.

Castiel si tese, sotto di lui, e gli afferrò le spalle, ansimando. Puntò i talloni sul materasso e allargò le gambe come poté, scendendo con le mani lungo il fianco di Dean. Gli strinse una natica e spinse, in cerca di altra frizione, di maggiore contatto. Dean lo accontentò lasciando andare entrambi e stendendosi su di lui, le gambe intrecciate alle sue e i peni che sfregavano tra loro, contro gli stomaci, rossi e gonfi.

«Dean» mormorò Castiel, i polpastrelli che scavavano tra le sue scapole, perso nella sensazione dei suoi denti che gli graffiavano la pelle morbida sotto l’orecchio.

Oh, era uno spettacolo, davvero.

Dean ne aveva avuti tanti di vergini – impacciati, desiderosi di abbandonare quella condizione che trovavano imbarazzante e vergognosa, pronti a scoprire il piacere delle mani di qualcun altro sul proprio corpo – ma mai nessuno come lui. Castiel si approcciava al sesso con un’innocenza bellissima, muovendosi seguendo una sorta d’istinto naturale che scacciava le incertezze e i tentennamenti. Gemeva e ansimava senza vergogna, s’inarcava in cerca di ciò che voleva senza porsi il problema di risultare _sbagliato_ , chiedeva in un basso mormorio, con gli occhi socchiusi e le labbra gonfie di baci, le mani che si muovevano frenetiche su Dean, in cerca di un appiglio prima e vogliose di esplorare poi.

Era bellissimo ed era suo.

Dean si fermò e si scostò da lui, il bacino che ruotava appena, piano, per non abbandonare mai del tutto quel corpo. Castiel aprì gli occhi, guardandolo attraverso il velo di piacere, e si leccò le labbra. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa (chiedergli forse se c’era qualcosa che non andava) e lui si chinò per baciarlo. Lo fece piano, lentamente, baciandogli prima il labbro superiore e poi quello inferiore; gli accarezzò una guancia e accompagnò il viso nell’angolatura perfetta per continuare a baciarlo in quel modo, dolcemente, senza fretta.

Castiel gli strinse il polso e mugolò, la fronte aggrottata per un lungo istante (Dean adorava baciare ad occhi aperti e poter vedere le emozioni variare sul viso del partner di turno), prima che si distendesse e lasciasse che le dita scivolassero tra i capelli sulla nuca. Si lasciò toccare come l’altro più voleva, senza vergogna o imbarazzo, e poi si tirò su, un angolo della bocca arricciato in divertimento.

«Tutto okay?» domandò, già conscio del fatto che l’altro avrebbe annuito. Sorrise più apertamente e poi si chinò a posargli un ultimo bacio, prima di spingerlo più su sul materasso e sistemarsi tra le sue gambe. «Hai preservativi e lubrificante?» domandò e sentì qualcosa sciogliersi nel petto quando l’altro arrossì, chinando il capo.

No, ovviamente non aveva nulla del genere.

«Ehi, va tutto bene» ridacchiò, allungandosi – quasi cadendo – oltre il letto per recuperare il portafogli dai propri jeans e sfilarne un preservativo. Lo sventolò con fare vittorioso e lo aprì, mentre Castiel si alzava sugli avambracci incuriosito. «Mai andare in giro senza una copertura, angelo, okay?» lo istruì poi, perché era una delle regole del sesso sicuro, che fosse con una puttana o con una persona comune. Purtroppo la fiducia era un lusso che ormai non ci si poteva più permettere neanche in una coppia.

Castiel annuì, concentrato, come un bravo soldatino e Dean per un attimo – un lungo attimo – se lo immaginò in divisa militare, o magari quella della marina, scomposto, mezzo spogliato, eccitato e spaventato all’idea di essere beccato a farsi scopare in servizio. Ancora meglio se lui avesse fatto il suo superiore, oh sì.

«Okay, vuoi stare sopra o--» cominciò ma Castiel scosse la testa e lo afferrò per la nuca, tirandoselo contro per un bacio.

«Niente... non trattarmi come gli altri» mormorò e Dean poté chiaramente sentire il “ _come un cliente_ ” nascosto tra le righe. Sospirò piano e rise un po’ – soprattutto di se stesso.

«Non lo sto facendo. Ma in questi casi è...» _la prassi_ , voleva dire, ma si trattenne, consapevole che forse sarebbe stato frainteso. Gli accarezzò un fianco e poi deviò verso quel piccolo, folto paradiso di riccioli scuri e carne tesa, passandoci le dita nel mezzo. «È normale la prima volta, Cas. E non... non solo la _prima volta_ » specificò, quando lo vide confuso, «tutte le prime volte. È normale chiedere a chi c’è di fronte quali sono i suoi gusti e le sue preferenze». Castiel continuò a osservarlo con quell’espressione incerta, ciondolando la testa di lato.

«Per educazione?» domandò e Dean rise, incapace di trattenersi.

«Sì, angelo, possiamo dire anche così» concesse. L’espressione di Castiel si distese e le sue spalle si rilassarono un po’, tornando a guardarlo da sotto in su passandosi lentamente la lingua sulle labbra, pensieroso.

«Allora preferirei stare sotto, se non ti dispiace» ammise e sorrise quando Dean mormorò un «Diavolo, no» molto sentito.

C’era qualcosa di bellissimo nel baciare Castiel, nel sentirlo mugolare nella sua bocca, contro la sua lingua, e non era l’aspetto fisico – non solo, almeno. Era bello perché _Castiel_ lo rendeva bello. Era fantastico perché gli procurava quella morsa allo stomaco ogni volta che succhiava le sue labbra con le proprie, che erano gonfie e rosse e invitanti come non ne aveva mai avute tra le mani. Era bello, perché dopo tanto tempo, Dean si sentiva emozionato, nervoso all’idea di avere qualcuno, di essere in intimità con qualcun altro, al punto da sentire il cuore battergli all’impazzata nel petto solo al pensiero di spendere del tempo insieme.

Niente fraintendimenti, Dean adorava il sesso. Era il suo habitat naturale e trovava che fosse uno dei modi migliori e più veri per rapportarsi alle persone, ma con Castiel era diverso. Con Castiel prima del sesso, prima dei baci, delle carezze anche solo di sfuggita, c’era la voglia di conoscerlo, di scoprire ogni cosa di lui, dal suo cognome, al modo in cui prendeva il caffè la mattina, a chi gli avesse insegnato a cucinare quei biscotti così buoni.

E la cosa più bella era che Castiel voleva le stesse cose da lui, prima ancora che Dean se ne rendesse conto e accettasse i suoi desideri.

Era per questo che voleva che quella fosse una cosa speciale, era per questo che voleva che Castiel conservasse un bel ricordo della sua prima volta, perché così, quando l’avrebbe lasciato – perché, andiamo, quanto poteva durare? Era una puttana e nessuno voleva stare davvero con una puttana – almeno avrebbe avuto quello. Almeno, avrebbe avuto la certezza di avergli regalato una prima volta da ricordare.

«Stenditi» lo invitò, occupandosi poi di srotolare il preservativo su se stesso con rapidità. «Rilassati, okay?» aggiunse, accarezzandogli l’interno coscia. Castiel annuì e si mosse appena, cercando una posizione comoda, e allargò le gambe ancora un po’.

Era nervoso, era evidente, e Dean gli concesse un sorriso incoraggiante, prima di sistemarsi le sue cosce sulle spalle. Ne alzò una e gli baciò il retro del ginocchio, scendendo lungo la carne morbida al di sotto, piegandosi per raggiungere la piega delle natiche. Castiel si agitò appena, diviso tra il piacere e il solletico, e Dean lo tirò verso di sé, piegandogli la schiena affinché il sedere fosse in alto. Glielo baciò, prima da un lato e poi dall’altro, sentendolo ansimare piano, bloccandolo per non farlo muovere quando, finalmente, posò la bocca sulla sua apertura. Castiel sussultò con un gemito indecente, che mandò lui in fiamme e lo fece stringere la presa sulle cosce, la lingua che spingeva verso l’interno.

«Dean!» ansimò, agitandosi tra le sue mani, arricciando le dita dei piedi, in preda a spasmi di piacere. Dean non ascoltò la sua supplica e premette di più, chiudendo le labbra sulla rugosità sotto la lingua e succhiando. Sentì il fiato di Castiel strozzarsi, diventare singhiozzante e le sue mani stringere e tirare le lenzuola, in cerca di un appiglio in quella tempesta di emozioni.

Dean si staccò da lui ansimante, il mento e le labbra ricoperti di saliva e il desiderio bruciante di affondare di nuovo la faccia lì in mezzo che gli divorava il corpo.

Quello che fece, invece, fu di succhiarsi un dito e portarlo tra le natiche dell’altro. Castiel lo guardò con attenzione, sconvolto e bellissimo, con il viso e il petto arrossati dal piacere, e lui sorrise, accarezzandolo con il polpastrello umido. Poi spinse e lo sentì irrigidirsi, le gambe ancora a mezzaria; gliele abbassò, facendogli rilassare i muscoli, e spinse ancora, piegando il dito in cerca della prostata – e sorridendo soddisfatto quando Castiel prese un respiro e lo rilasciò con un gemito.

Si chinò e gli baciò i testicoli, gli tirò dolcemente i riccioli scuri con le labbra e risalì l’erezione con la lingua, inglobandone la punta nella bocca, sempre stimolandolo con il dito.

«Dean... Dean!» urlò Castiel, afferrandogli i capelli con una mano e tirandolo via da lui.

Dean lo lasciò andare, seppur controvoglia, e lo guardò interrogativo, leccandosi le labbra rosse. «Cosa?» domandò, senza fiato. Castiel tremò e cercò di sottrarsi alla stimolazione tra le sue gambe, rosso in viso e con l’espressione di qualcuno pronto a esplodere. Dean si fermò e sfilò il dito, inclinando la testa di lato e avvicinandosi a lui. «Ehi, tutto okay?» domandò, questa volta più consapevole della situazione – e dell’altro. «Ehi, respira» disse, stendendosi accanto a lui, accarezzandogli un fianco con tenerezza.

Castiel respirò ad occhi chiusi e intrecciò le dita alle sue.

«Era... troppo intenso» ammise, la voce che gli tremava appena. Dean sorrise e lo baciò, ricambiando la stretta. Castiel mugolò contro le sue labbra e se lo tirò addosso, agganciandogli una coscia al fianco, spingendo il bacino all’insù già di nuovo in cerca di frizione, accarezzandogli con la mano libera la schiena e il sedere.

«Proviamo a rallentare, allora» mormorò lui contro le sue labbra, ricominciando a baciarlo. Questa volta si prese il tempo per assaporare ogni piccola piegolina delle labbra, per succhiare la punta della lingua, esplorare la sua bocca, morbida e arrendevole.

Castiel era cedevole sotto le sue mani, teso, fremente, ma assolutamente abbandonato ai suoi voleri, pronto a seguire ogni sua direttiva. Dean gli baciò le labbra, uno zigomo, la gola, la punta del naso – facendogli fare uno di quegli adorabili sorrisi tanto rari – e poi ancora la perfetta rotondità di una spalla, una scapola pallida e il petto, scivolando con le labbra sullo sterno solo per sentirlo tremare per il solletico, prima di risalire verso la sua bocca e ricominciare tutto d’accapo.

Fu come non era stato più da tanti anni: _non professionale_.

E fu bellissimo averlo in quel modo, sentirlo accoglierlo lentamente, spingersi in lui con calma eppure emozionato, lontano anni luce dalla sterilità emotiva a cui era abituato con i suoi clienti. Con Castiel fu diverso, perché mentre si muoveva sopra di lui, piano, attento, le mani gli tremavano, perché mentre lo sentiva ansimare e mormorare il suo nome, tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era “ _Dio, è bellissimo_ ”, perché quando Castiel allungò le mani verso di lui, scendendo lungo tutta la spalla in una lunga carezza, lui sentì il fiato impigliarglisi in gola e le labbra stendersi in un sorriso emozionato. Perché quando intrecciò le dita alle sue, sentì una bolla di piacere esplodergli nel ventre e far impennare il desiderio per quell’uomo che lo stava facendo impazzire con il suo essere totalmente fuori dalla norma.

«Mh» sussurrò, arricciandosi sul suo petto, le spinte che perdevano il ritmo. Castiel ansimò e inarcò la schiena, allungando l’altra mano oltre la propria testa, contro la testata in legno del letto, alzando le cosce più in alto sulla sua schiena e dandogli così la possibilità di affondare i più in lui. «Oh Dio, Cas» ansimò, baciandolo senza fiato. Castiel strinse più forte la sua mano e gemette a voce più alta e si lasciò toccare, masturbare senza vergogna, desideroso di averne ancora e di averlo da lui.

Dean lo baciò, spinse più forte e lo strinse di più, gemette nella sua bocca, gli succhiò la lingua e si tese, le dita sempre intrecciate alle sue, lasciandosi mordere e baciare a sua volta. Venne quasi senza aspettarselo – troppo presto, per quanto lo riguardava – tremando contro di lui, a corto di fiato, silenzioso come neanche ricordava di essere mai stato.

Castiel, sotto di lui, ansimò piano, con la bocca socchiusa e le labbra gonfie e asciutte. Se le leccò un paio di volte, poi sorrise e accarezzò la massa di capelli contro il suo petto. Dean glielo baciò e cercò il suo sguardo, stordito e soddisfatto dal piacere che l’aveva investito all’improvviso.

Poi chinò la testa di nuovo e ingoiò l’erezione ancora tesa di Castiel, portandolo sull’orlo della follia. 


	6. Chapter 6

La sveglia suonò alle sette, strappandolo da un piacevole sogno su una diavoletta sexy che tentava di infilarsi nelle mutandine – molto _ine_ – di un’angioletta altrettanto sexy. Dean non aveva mai odiato tanto quel maledetto suono in vita sua. Lo perdonò un po’ – giusto un po’ – solo perché gli permise di vedere Castiel appena sveglio, tutto arruffato, con gli occhi socchiusi e la bocca imbronciata, che sbucava da sotto il cuscino per spegnerla e ributtarsi poi tra le lenzuola con un sospiro e uno sbadiglio.

«Buongiorno, splendore» lo salutò Dean, facendolo voltare sorpreso. Vide la sua espressione mutare e aprirsi in un sorriso di comprensione e ricordo.

«Buongiorno. Posso offrirti qualcosa, ora, se ancora lo desideri» mormorò, con la voce arrochita dal sonno, facendolo ridere.

«Del caffè sarebbe l’ideale» rispose, con un sospiro lento e profondo. Castiel annuì e scostò le lenzuola, scivolandone fuori completamente nudo – donandogli la gloriosa visione del suo sedere pallido, se non fosse stato per il segno rossastro di una corolla di denti che ne adornava la natica sinistra. Dean gongolò e si allungò a posarci un bacio sopra, facendolo voltare confuso. «Bacino e passa la bua» disse in spiegazione, facendolo corrucciare ancora di più. Lui ridacchiò e rotolò verso il bordo del letto, in cerca dei propri boxer.

«Se vuoi farti una doccia, il bagno è la porta qui di fronte» disse Castiel, infilandosi nell’armadio e tirandone fuori asciugamani e vestiti. Era assurdo quanto fosse a suo agio con la nudità per essere un verginello – beh, _ex_ verginello, ormai – eppure non aveva avuto un singolo problema a mostrare il proprio corpo né prima né durante né dopo il sesso.

La casa di Castiel gli diede la stessa identica sensazioni di famiglia e calore, mentre scendeva al piano inferiore infilandosi la maglia e seguendo il padrone di casa. Si chiese come dovesse essere quella in cui era cresciuto, se gli avrebbe trasmesso la stessa pace che provava lì in quel momento, con Castiel che si aggirava pacifico per la cucina, intento a preparare il caffè.

«Come ti chiami?» domandò, rendendosi subito dopo conto di come suonasse male detta in quel modo. «Intendo dire il tuo cognome. Non mi hai mai detto qual è» spiegò quindi, accettando con un cenno del capo la tazza offertagli.

«Godbee. Il mio nome completo è Castiel Godbee»

«Chissà quante prese in giro da piccolo» disse dopo un po’, sorseggiando il proprio caffè. Castiel lo guardò confuso, testa inclinata e sopracciglia aggrottate.

«Nessuno mi ha mai preso in giro per il mio nome» rispose, ciondolando la testa dall’altro lato. «Perché avrebbero dovuto?»

Dean sbuffò divertito e scosse la testa. «Per nessun motivo, Cas. Nessuno»

Castiel parve poco convinto, ma non insistette, voltandosi invece a guardare l’orologio, che segnava quasi le sette e mezza. Si alzò, finendo in due lunghi sorsi il suo caffè e riponendo la tazza nel lavello.

«Ti chiedo scusa, ma devo prepararmi per il lavoro. Tu, se vuoi restare e farti una doccia o riposare, sei benaccetto» disse, ma Dean fece un cenno di diniego e si alzò subito dopo.

«Preferisco tornare a casa, ho... appuntamenti, oggi. Ma posso trattenermi ancora un po’ e darti un passaggio» aggiunse, attirandoselo contro. Gli accarezzò la schiena e gli posò un bacio leggero sulla gola. «Anzi, quasi quasi una doccia me la faccio» mormorò, accogliendo con un sospiro il bacio di Castiel.

Alla doccia non ci arrivarono. Caddero sul divano e restarono lì, rimbalzando da una parete all’altra, mentre i vestiti venivano strappati via senza la minima gentilezza. Dean pensò che avrebbero fatto prima a rimanere nudi quella mattina, poi Castiel lo spinse sul divano e gli salì cavalcioni, riprendendo a baciarlo, e lui smise di pensare. Steso sul divano, il peso dell’altro addosso, Dean ansimò e spinse il bacino all’insù, sfregandosi eccitato. Castiel lo morse e gli spalancò le gambe, stendendosi nel mezzo. Lui ansimò ancora, spalancato e sorpreso, e socchiuse gli occhi alla sua lingua che gli invadeva la bocca. Fu molto più passionale della sera prima, molto più intraprendente. Dominante.

Dean si ritrovò a corto di fiato in pochi istanti e con il bruciante desiderio di essere penetrato e posseduto come poche altre volte.

«Cazzo» boccheggiò, quando Castiel lo lasciò andare per dedicarsi al suo collo. Lo morse con forza e Dean ansimò forte di nuovo, eccitato a mille da quella prepotenza. Dio, da quanto non incontrava uno del genere. «Cazzo, Cas» deglutì e si strofinò ancora, sentendolo tremare e stringere la presa sui suoi fianchi. «Se vuoi scoparmi fallo, okay?»

Castiel si fermò, il respiro ingolfato e il viso nascosto nel suo collo. «Ti desiderio» ammise, facendolo ridere quietamente.

«Sì, l’avevo notato» rispose, infilando una mano tra loro e afferrandogli l’erezione. La massaggiò piano e Castiel gemette, arricciandosi su di lui.  Era fantastico il modo in cui rispondeva a certe attenzioni, spontaneo e innocente, come se non ci fosse nulla di male nel toccarsi reciprocamente in certi modi, come se non fosse il figlio gay di una famiglia di credenti cresciuto nel più totale silenzio. «Fallo, andiamo» mormorò, stringendo entrambi in mano, la voce arrochita dal piacere. «Fammi vedere che cosa sai fare, dimostrami quanto mi desideri» aggiunse, scivolando appena nel suo _personaggio_ , prima che Castiel si avventasse su di lui. Gli strappò il fiato e la forza di fare qualunque altra cosa non fosse gemere alle sue carezze. Le gambe gli vennero sollevate con prepotenza, allargate il più possibile mentre Castiel si tirava il suo bacino contro e lo fissava sfacciato, pieno di voglia. Dean chiuse gli occhi e aspettò, rimanendo rilassato in previsione della penetrazione. Aspettò e aspettò, e quando il fiato ansimante di Castiel andò riducendosi, socchiuse gli occhi confuso, trovandosi davanti un’espressione incerta.

«Cas? Che ti prende?»

L’altro lo guardò colpevole, arrossato di imbarazzo ed eccitazione.

«Non ho... sono sprovvisto di protezioni, Dean» ammise, facendolo ridere.

«Giusto. Sei proprio un verginello» lo prese in giro, allungandosi a recuperarne uno dalla sua piccola scorta nel portafogli.

«Non lo sono più» si corrucciò l’altro, aggrottando ancora dipiù la fronte quando l’altro lo baciò in risposta.

«Lo sei eccome, sesso o non sesso. Lo sei per principio» disse e lo baciò ancora quando l’altro continuò a guardarlo confuso. «Ora ti andrebbe di finire quello che hai cominciato? Qui c’è qualcuno di impaziente» aggiunse, indicandosi l’erezione tesa. Castiel sorrise e prese il preservativo dalle sue dita; lo baciò e Dean tornò a stendersi, tenendosi le ginocchia al petto, aspettando. Sentì l’involucro venir aperto e poi il rumore elastico del profilattico srotolato. Poi Castiel comparve nel suo campo visivo, le mani ai lati del suo viso, e lui sorrise. «Tutto okay con quell’affare?» domandò, poggiandogli le cosce sulle spalle. Castiel annuì e si chinò a baciarlo, senza fretta, accarezzandogli la bocca con dolcezza, dandogli i brividi per la sensazione di avercelo premuto contro, di sentirlo fremere. Poi spinse e Dean trattenne il fiato, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciandolo entrare con calma.

E, ancora una volta, fu come non era da anni. Castiel era inesperto e i suoi movimenti bruschi, a volte incerti, dettati dalla voglia di piacere che guida tutti i novellini. Ma fu anche sorprendentemente piacevole, come non era quasi mai con i vergini.

Castiel lo baciò sulla bocca, sul petto, gli strinse i fianchi e cercò la sua lingua con insistenza, continuando a spingere senza un vero ritmo, fermandosi a corto di fiato per intrecciare le dita alle sue e riprendere a spingere guardandolo negli occhi. Si arricciava sul suo petto subito dopo con un gemito perso, come se quella piccola pausa cancellasse il piacere finora provato. Come se fosse ogni volta la prima volta.

Dean si ritrovò senza fiato, vinto dall’inesperienza dell’altro, a subire la sua prima volta e a goderne.

«Dean» ansimò Castiel sulle sue labbra, spingendo fino in fondo. Dean si inarcò sotto di lui e strinse i muscoli per il piacere. Gemettero insieme, l’uno sulla bocca dell’altro, avvinghiati, baciandosi senza vera coordinazione, rincorrendo gli sprazzi di piacere sempre più ravvicinati tra loro.

«Cristo» fu la risposta di Dean, staccandosi dal bacio in cerca di ossigeno. Castiel non parve neanche notarlo e continuò a spingere con un ritmo ormai serrato, pieno di desiderio. Dean si morse le labbra e chiuse gli occhi, gettando la testa indietro, allungando una mano a stringersi. «Sì... sì, così, bravo bambino» singhiozzò, allargando le gambe, tendendosi verso le sue spinte. Gli ci vollero poche carezze per venirsi tra le dita, la mente silenziata da un bianco caldo e accecante e il respiro impigliato in gola. Aprì gli occhi e si tese soddisfatto sotto le spinte che ancora si susseguivano tra le sue cosce, sorridendo quando vide Castiel tremare. Si morse le labbra, sussurrò qualcosa a occhi chiusi e gli strinse i fianchi, perso nel piacere, e lui sospirò e alzò le gambe, le strinse, tirandoselo dentro, incitandolo a spingere di più, a usarlo per strapparsi via l’orgasmo dal corpo. Quando finalmente venne, Dean lo accolse tra le braccia con un bacio e una carezza tra i capelli, soddisfatto tanto quanto l’altro – se non forse di più. Lo strinse a lungo, osservando il suo viso arrossato e le sue labbra dischiuse, sentendo il suo respiro scemare lentamente, fino a tornare a un ritmo normale, tranquillo, il _tu-tum_ del suo cuore impazzito contro il suo stomaco che si acquietava, diventando quasi impercettibile.

Castiel alzò il viso dal suo petto, gli occhi lucidi, luminosi, che cercavano i suoi e le labbra che si piegavano morbidamente all’insù.

«Ora sono davvero in ritardo» mormorò. Dean rise, forte e squillante, e lo baciò.

 

 

***

Allo studio ci arrivarono davvero in ritardo, dopo una doccia veloce e necessaria. Dean accostò davanti l’ufficio baciandolo un’ultima volta prima di lasciarlo andare e vederlo sparire oltre la porta a vetri del palazzo. Si reimmise nel traffico mattutino sorridendo ancora. Guidò con calma, lasciando che l’Impala scivolasse placida tra le strade, riflettendo la luce del sole come un continuo ammiccare malizioso.

Una volta sotto casa, Dean si ricordò che aveva finito la carta igienica, il caffè e lo shampoo, quindi si allungò a piedi fino al market più vicino. Raccolse il necessario in un cestino e ci aggiunse una confezione da sei di birre e una di caramelle gommose. Fu mentre si metteva in fila alla cassa che notò lo stand. C’era un bambino sui sei anni, col nasino all’insù e gli occhietti vispi fissi sugli articoli esposti. La mamma lo richiamò, ferma all’ingresso del market, le buste tra le braccia, e il piccolo scappò da lei, affiancandola e chiedendole lamentoso se potesse tornare indietro a comprare uno degli articoli da cancelleria esposti. Dean tornò a osservarli, mentre la fila scorreva lentamente. Alla fine, prese una gomma da cancellare e la posò sul bancone della cassa insieme a tutto il resto.

Tornò a casa con una busta di cartone stretta tra le braccia e un sorriso divertito sulle labbra, e trovò Benny fuori la porta del suo appartamento con una confezione di lattine di birra sotto il braccio. Ghignò. Benny lo squadrò da capo a piedi e rispose nello stesso identico modo.

«Immagino di essermi preoccupato inutilmente» cominciò, facendosi da parte perché lui aprisse la porta di casa. «E dire che mi ero portato anche l’antidolorifico per farti dimenticare quanto sei idiota»

«Di che diavolo parli?» domandò, entrando nell'appartamento. Lasciò le chiavi sul mobiletto e poi si diresse direttamente verso la cucina, sistemando le birre in frigorifero e il caffè e le caramelle nella dispensa. Lasciò il resto sul tavolo e accettò la lattina che Benny aprì per lui.

«Parlo della figura da cagasotto di ieri sera» disse l'amico, prendendo un sorso della propria birra. «Non ho mai visto nessuno fuggire a quel modo da un bacio»

Dean posò la lattina sul tavolo e si sedette, mandando giù il sorso di birra.

«Era una situazione complicata, okay?» disse con tono poco convinto.

«Perché ti piace?»

«Perché è complicata!»

Benny inarcò un sopracciglio al suo sbotto e lui sviò lo sguardo.

«Sai, fratellino, non è male. Non il mio genere, a me piacciono _donne_ , ma non è male, dopotutto» ricominciò l'amico, rigirandosi la lattina tra le mani. Si poggiò al tavolo con gli avambracci e osservò. Dean continuò a non guardarlo. «Non sei niente male neanche tu, sai?» aggiunse, e lo vide sbuffare. Benny sorrise e scosse la testa. «Lo sai cosa penso di te e del tuo lavoro, no? Beh, eccoti una novità, amico mio: se mi piacesse il genere, tu saresti il primo della lista, puttana o meno»

Dean lo fissò sorpreso, poi ghignò. «Questo perché _tu sei_ una puttana»

L'altro scoppiò a ridere e lui lo seguì. Brindarono silenziosamente e bevvero, finendo le birre. Poi Dean tornò serio.

«Cas è diverso. È...»

«Complicato?»

«Non hai idea quanto» sospirò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

«Che io sia dannato» soffiò Benny, con un sorriso divertito. «Ti piace davvero, non è così?» Dean non rispose e l'altro rise. «Allora è così, eh? Non credevo sarebbe più successo, dopo Lisa»

«Già, e guarda com'è andata a finire con lei» rispose lui.

Lisa era _successa_ quattro anni prima. Era piombata nella sua vita con un bambino di otto anni e un sorriso solare. Dean si era ritrovato innamorato di lei – di loro – in meno di un mese e avevano giocato alla famigliola felice per qualche settimana. Poi Lisa aveva scoperto la verità sul lavoro di Dean, che non faceva più il meccanico da molto tempo, come invece le aveva detto, ed era andata via. L'aveva capita, comunque, nessuno vorrebbe una puttana come figura paterna per il proprio bambino, ma restava il fatto che l'avesse lasciato per il suo lavoro.

«Tu avevi mentito a Lisa. Forse, se fossi stato sincero con lei fin dall'inizio, l'avrebbe accettato, con un po' di tempo» riprese Benny, scrollando le spalle. Lo guardò per un lungo istante, poi aggiunse: «Giuro su Dio, certe volte ho come l'impressione che tu sia convinto di essere una persona peggiore di quello che sei in realtà»

Dean non rispose e si limitò invece a schiacciare le lattine e gettarle nella pattumiera.

 

 

***

Dean si rigirò il cellulare tra le mani. Le parole di Benny continuavano a ronzargli nella testa, riportandolo sempre allo stesso punto: Castiel sapeva la verità su di lui, su ciò che faceva per vivere e sembrava intenzionato a non andare da nessuna parte.

Era terrorizzante, era abbastanza uomo per ammetterlo, eppure Dean sentiva la voglia di darsi una possibilità. Si morse il labbro inferiore, digitando il messaggio e inviandolo prima di cambiare idea.

_“Lavoro tutto il giorno. Ci vediamo domani? A che ora stacchi?”_

Mise il bloccatasti e posò il cellulare sul comodino, alzandosi dal letto per dirigersi verso il bagno. Aspettava un cliente entro una mezzora, quindi voleva darsi una rinfrescata e scegliere con cura l’abito da indossare. Non era una cosa che amava davvero – più una scocciatura – ma i clienti sembravano apprezzare, quindi lui si piegava alle esigenze di mercato.

Quello che fece, invece, fu tuffarsi sul letto per recuperare il telefono quando fischiò per l’arrivo di un messaggio. Di Castiel.

_“Mi farebbe davvero piacere. Sono libero dalle 19, se per te va bene.”_

Dean arricciò un angolo della bocca e aprì la schermata di risposta, quando un secondo fischio lo richiamò.

_“Mi manchi.”_

Dean si trattenne a stento dal ridere. Era ridicolo, si sentiva come una tredicenne al suo primo fidanzatino. Era imbarazzante, dannazione.

 _“Passo a prenderti io, allora”_ digitò; poi si fermò, tentennò, digitò un paio di lettere e le cancellò. Si diede dell’idiota cagasotto e riscrisse quello cancellato.

_“Sei imbarazzante. Passo a prenderti io, allora. ... anche tu.”_

Poi si concesse una doccia lunga, tiepida e rilassante, condita di qualche carezza preparatoria sui ricordi della notte – e mattinata – passata con Castiel.

Quando il cliente arrivò – Ava, piccolina, con un paio di occhioni blu davvero belli – lui sorrise rilassato e diede inizio allo show.

 

 

***

_“Devo disdire, ho avuto un contrattempo.”_

Dean guardò il messaggio per la terza volta, poi richiuse la schermata e ripose il telefono nella giacca quando una pinta di birra gli venne fatta scivolare davanti al viso.

«Quindi gli ha dato buca, in pratica» Jo sorrise divertita e bevve, accoccolandosi nel divanetto. Dean la guardò male, ma non rispose e si aggrappò alla sua birra come se ne andasse della sua vita.

«Non credo gli abbia dato davvero buca» intervenne Charlie, mangiando qualche nocciolina. «Anzi, sono sicura che se lo chiama e gli chiede un altro appuntamento dirà di sì»

«Scordatelo, non lo farà mai» Sam scosse la testa e avvicino la ciotolina di stuzzicherie a Jessica, che sorrise in ringraziamento, facendolo arrossire appena. «Mio fratello è troppo orgoglioso per piegarsi a chiedere una seconda opportunità» spiegò e il tavolo fu percorso da un mormorio d’assenso.

«Ehi!» abbaiò Dean, richiamandoli tutti. «Sono qui, okay? Piantatela di parlare di me come se non ci fossi! Anzi, piantatela proprio di parlare di me! Che diavolo, perché non vi fate gli affari vostri?»

«Perché le nostre vite non sono interessanti quanto la tua, fratellino» ghignò Benny, posandogli davanti il suo hamburger preferito, per tirarlo su morale – anche se lui non ne aveva bisogno, davvero, stava bene.

«Sì, beh, andate a farvi fottere. Tutti quanti» borbottò, bevendosi la sua birra.

Gli altri ridacchiarono, ma si concentrarono sui propri panini, mentre Benny tornava dietro al bancone. Al Brothers’ quella sera c’era il pienone, con gente che aspettava per trovare un tavolo libero o anche un posto piccino al banco. A Dean tornò in mente la sera passata con Castiel, la sensazione del suo corpo contro il proprio mentre ballavano e sentì un pugno allo stomaco.

Stupido idiota.

«Ehi, sono sicuro che sia stato un contrattempo bello grande» mormorò Sam con un sorriso consolatorio e Jessica annuì, aggiungendo: «Non sembrava per nulla felice quando se n’è andato con quell’uomo»

Calò un lungo silenzio, poi Dean ammiccò e mormorò: «Quale uomo?»

Jessica s’irrigidì e si scambiò un’occhiata con Sam, che stirò le labbra.

«Dean...»

«Vado a casa» lo anticipò lui, alzandosi e allontanandosi con rapidità, dopo aver fatto cadere qualche banconota sul tavolo.

Fuori dal pub l’aria era fresca e Dean si alzò il colletto della giacca per ripararsi dalla pioggerellina che aveva cominciato a cadere. Tirò su la zip e infilò le mani nelle tasche, incamminandosi verso l’Impala, parcheggiata poco distante da lì. Scacciò le parole – e il dubbio – fingendo che non gli importasse, imponendosi di non importarsene, perché dopotutto lui e Castiel non erano niente. Non lo erano mai stati e lui stesso aveva sempre saputo che non sarebbe finita diversamente.

 


	7. Chapter 7

La sua risolutezza durò neanche due giorni, poi Dean si ritrovò a guidare fin fuori casa di Castiel e parcheggiare in attesa.

No, non stava spiando, non davvero. Stava solo aspettando di decidersi, scendere dall’auto ed andare a bussare. Se poi, nel frattempo, Castiel fosse uscito di casa di sua spontanea volontà, beh, lui non si sarebbe certo lamentato, ecco.

Purtroppo per lui, nessuno uscì da quella porta – ma una signora a passeggio con il suo bulldog passò due volte guardandolo sospettosa – quindi Dean sospirò e prese il coraggio a due mani. Dopotutto era solo passato per vedere come stava, come avrebbe fatto con qualunque altro amico – con la piccola differenza che non faceva sesso con i suoi amici, né si era mai preso una cotta per loro, ma questi erano dettagli irrilevanti, davvero.

Salire i tre gradini questa volta fu anticipatorio e le mani gli tremarono, mentre lo stomaco cominciava a formicolargli per il nervosismo. Dannazione, era mai possibile ridursi così solo per l’ _attesa_? Suonare il campanello fu anche più snervante. Il suono fu breve e squillante, dandogli la sensazione che tutto il quartiere l’avesse sentito, che lo stessero osservando e che avrebbero visto il momento in cui Castiel l’avrebbe allontanato da sé per sempre.

Quello che successe, invece, fu che qualcuno aprì la porta, ma non Castiel. L’uomo in questione era alto e magro come uno spaventapasseri, con gli zigomi alti e sporgenti che gli davano una faccia da elfo, tutta spigoli e malizia negli occhi.

«Salve. Posso esserle utile?» domandò con un sorriso falso e una flûte di champagne in una mano. Dean aprì la bocca, poi la richiuse e, infine, la riaprì, corrucciando la fronte.

«Cercavo Castiel»

«Cassie?» L’uomo inarcò le sopracciglia e poi il sorriso diventò un ghigno e lui si appoggiò allo stipite della porta, incrociando un piede davanti all’altro. «E perché?»

Dean si corrucciò ancora di più, infastidito da quel modo di fare.

«Perché sono fatti miei e non vedo per quale motivo dovrei--»

«Dean?»

Dean si zittì all’improvviso, la gola secca e il cuore che fece un triplo salto mortale nella cassa toracica quando il viso di Castiel sbucò oltre la spalla del tizio-folletto.

«Ehi... ehi, Cas» gracchiò, tremolando un sorriso. Castiel aprì la bocca, la richiuse, stirò le labbra e poi sorrise appena.

«È bello vederti» mormorò, occhieggiando poi discretamente l’uomo ancora poggiato alla porta. Questi allargò il ghigno e inarcò ancora di più se è possibile le sopracciglia, in un’espressione di finta innocenza che non avrebbe convinto neanche un cieco. Castiel sospirò e fece le presentazioni: «Balthe, lui è Dean. Dean, questo è Balthazar»

«Balthazar? Tuo _fratello_ Balthazar?» chiese conferma Dean, venendo investito da una risata assurdamente sonora.

«In persona. Purtroppo non posso dire di conoscerti come tu sembri già conoscere me. Cassie non ci ha mai parlato di un _Dean_ » disse, spostandosi poi dalla porta e continuando: «Ma che maleducati che siamo! Prego, accomodati. Cassie, offri da bere al tuo amico! E tu, caro Dean, raccontami un po’ di te. Come hai conosciuto il mio caro fratellino?» Il fiume di parole che lo investì fu abbastanza da non far capire a Dean come e, esattamente, _quando_ Balthazar l’avesse tirato in casa, chiuso la porta e trascinato verso la cucina cingendolo per le spalle, neanche fossero amici di vecchia data.

«Lui... lavora con mio fratello Sam. È un avvocato» spiegò, lasciandosi spingere su uno degli sgabelli attorno alla penisola. L’istante dopo c’era una flûte di champagne anche tra le sue mani e neanche quella seppe come ci fosse arrivata.

«Avvocato, eh? Dovete esserne molto fieri» disse Balthazar, spingendo verso di lui una ciotolina di fragole ricoperte di cioccolato. Dean le guardò dubbioso, ma al cenno di incoraggiamento dell’altro, si impose di prenderne una e assaggiarla. Davvero, non voleva inimicarsi il fratello del suo _forse-quasi-ragazzo_. Compagno. Frequentante, ecco.

«Lo siamo. Lo sono» confermò, perché Sammy poteva essere un gran rompipalle quando voleva, ma era il suo piccolo fratellino nerd e intelligente. Era lui l’orgoglio della famiglia. Era il _suo_ orgoglio.

«E tu, invece, Dean?» incalzò Balthazar, facendolo quasi strozzare con il morso di fragola e cioccolata. Castiel, occupato a preparare del caffè per tutti, non si intromise, né gli venne in soccorso, così Dean si ritrovò da solo a tossire, ingoiare e cercare una risposta che non gli bruciasse qualsiasi possibilità di piacere mai a quella famiglia. La cosa bella era che di solito l’unica famiglia di cui gli fosse mai importato davvero qualcosa era la sua. Tutto per colpa di quel paio di occhioni blu.

«Io... il meccanico. Faccio il meccanico» biascicò, schiarendosi la gola e battendosi piano il petto per mandar giù il boccone malvagio.

«Il meccanico?»

«Hai presente la bellezza parcheggiata qui fuori? L’ho rimessa a nuovo io, quando avevo sedici anni. Ci ho messo un po’, era ridotta davvero uno schifo, ma ora va che è una bellezza» raccontò orgoglioso, più tranquillo. Dopotutto quella parte della storia era vera.

«Dove l’avevi presa, dallo sfasciacarrozze?» scherzò Balthazar e lui sorrise appena, facendo un piccolo cenno del capo.

«Più o meno. Era di mio padre, e quando i miei sono morti nell’incidente, lei era ridotta a un cartoccio di lamiere. Mi avevano consigliato di lasciarla lì e comprarmene un’altra quando avrei avuto patente e soldi, ma... non ho potuto, capisci? Così l’ho tenuta per due anni a dormire nella rimessa di mio zio e poi, quando ho imparato come prendermene cura, l’ho ricostruita pezzo per pezzo» spiegò, di nuovo con quel sorriso orgoglioso, neanche fosse un padre che parla dei progressi della sua bambina. Non si rese conto, se non dopo qualche secondo, che gli altri due nella stanza lo stavano fissando sorpresi, uno seduto sullo sgabello accanto a lui e l’altro con un vassoio di tazze di caffè tra le mani, a pochi passi da loro.

Il silenzio sceso tra loro venne rotto dalla porta sul retro che veniva chiusa e una voce giovanile che diceva:

«Stavo pensando che potrei lavorare in un fastfood dopo il diploma. Così per cominciare a guadagnare qualcosa. Ce n’è uno proprio qui vicin--» Il ragazzo che aveva parlato aveva sui diciassette anni e un viso pulito che ne dimostrava appieno l’età. Si fermò dopo aver fatto un mezzo giro su se stesso e aver notato che la stanza era occupata da più persone di quanto credesse. «Oh, salve» disse, fissando Dean e poi i suoi fratelli.

«Sam, lui è Dean, un mio... amico. Dean, lui è mio fratello»

«Samandriel, ma certo. L’ultimo della famiglia, eh?» Dean si alzò e gli strinse la mano, sorridendogli.

«Un amico di Castiel?» ripeté lui e il fratello gli sorrise, versandogli del caffè e porgendogliene una tazza.

«Sì» disse Balthazar con un sorriso. «E no, Mike non sarà mai d’accordo» continuò facendo spallucce.

«Ma--»

«Sam, Balthazar ha ragione. E poi sei stato ammesso al college, no? Dovrai prepararti, ci sarà molto da fare e l’estate passerà in fretta, credimi» si intromise pacatamente Castiel. Samandriel chinò il caso, sconfortato.

«Volevo solo... era un’idea» tentò debolmente e Dean provò tenerezza. Era abbastanza evidente che tutto ciò che volesse fosse vivere un po’ da adulto, accanto a quello che sembrava il suo fratello preferito.

«Ehi, Sam» lo richiamò, facendogli alzare lo sguardo. «Sarà l’estate del tuo diploma! Non vorrai passarla in un fastfood lontano dai tuoi amici, credimi. È l’ultima estate prima dell’età adulta, devi spassartela, andare a feste, ubriacarti e rimorchiare ogni sera, diamine!»

«Non credo sia una buona idea, Dean» tentò Castiel, ma il fratello maggiore lo tacitò con un gesto della mano.

«Sta’ zitto, Cassie. Questa è un’ _ottima_ idea, invece» ghignò Balthazar, facendo arricciare le labbra anche a Dean, orgoglioso dell’approvazione. Samandriel ridacchiò e scosse la testa.

«Mike impazzirà»

«Al diavolo Mike, me ne occuperò io!» esclamò Balthazar, raggiungendolo e cingendogli le braccia con affetto. Dean li guardò e sorrise. Aveva avuto ragione, erano una famiglia unita. Eppure, nonostante il forte legame che li univa, nessuno di loro conosceva il più grande segreto di Castiel e questo, per lui, era inconcepibile.

«Dean?» lo richiamò proprio la voce di Castiel, sporto verso di lui, la testa inclinata di lato e quell’espressione confusa sul viso. Gli venne voglia di baciarlo.

«Sì?» disse, invece.

«Eri distratto. Ti ho chiesto se vuoi restare per cena» domandò e lui scosse la testa, strofinandosi le mani sui jeans, nervoso. Non sarebbe finita bene se fosse rimasto, lo sapeva. E lo sapeva perché più passava del tempo con lui, più aveva voglia di sbattere Castiel contro la prima superficie disponibile e fargli cose che non credeva i suoi fratelli avrebbero approvato. Quindi no, non poteva restare per cena.

«No, non posso, ho un appuntamento… sai...» lasciò cadere la frase e ingoiò il _di lavoro_ che gli era salito alle labbra, stendendole invece in un sorriso. «Ero solo passato per darti una cosa, ma ora devo davvero andare»

«Cosa?»

«Cosa _cosa_?»

«Hai detto che eri passato per darmi una cosa, ma non mi hai dato nulla» spiegò Castiel, fissandolo. Oh Dio. Balthazar e Samandriel li guardavano, curiosi – o per meglio dire il primo divertito e l’altro curioso – e Dean si passò una mano tra i capelli, nervoso.

«È una scemenza, lascia stare» tentò di chiudere l’argomento, ma gli occhi di Castiel continuarono a fissarlo in quel modo così _insopportabile_ e la gola tornò a serrarglisi con forza. Non credeva sarebbe mai riuscito a respirare bene accanto a quell’uomo.

Sospirò. Prese un profondo respiro e poi infilò una mano nella tasca dei jeans. Ne estrasse una piccola gomma da cancellare, ancora avvolta nella plastica, e la posò sulla penisola, tra le tazze quasi intoccate di caffè, proprio accanto alla ciotolina di fragole.

Castiel ammiccò. A dire il vero, tutti e tre ammiccarono, poi Balthazar si aprì in un ghigno divertito, mentre Castiel la prendeva tra le dita.

«Non capisco» commentò, rigirandosela davanti agli occhi.

«Andiamo, Cassie, non è ovvio?» Balthazar rise e la indicò. «È un’ape! Un’ _ape_!»

«Questo lo vedo, ma non capisco perché--»

«Perché il tuo cognome è Godbee, hai presente? God- _bee_ » spiegò, scuotendo la testa. Poi si voltò verso Dean, sempre ridendo. «Davvero carina come idea. Perdonalo se non ci arriva, è fatto così. Ma è parte del suo fascino, no?» concluse, facendogli l’occhiolino. Dean non seppe fare di meglio che sorridere incerto.

Balthazar aveva appena fatto un’allusione? Su lui e Castiel? Sperava davvero di no.

«Devo andare» disse di punto in bianco, alzandosi, completamente a disagio con tutta quella situazione e con Balthazar in generale. «Ci vediamo, Cas. Balthazar, Samandriel, è stato un piacere conoscervi» strinse loro le mani, fece un cenno con la testa a Castiel e poi andò via.

Forse dal punto di vista dei tre fratelli poté sembrare che stesse scappando, ma non era così, davvero. Era solo che aveva fretta. Molta fretta. Aveva clienti e... _cose_ da fare prima dei clienti. Tipo nascondersi finché la famiglia di Castiel non fosse tornata in Kansas.

Il cellulare fischiettò per avvisarlo dell’arrivo di un messaggio quando era ormai fuori il suo appartamento, con ancora quello strato di nervosismo a ricoprirgli la pelle.

_“È davvero carina, grazie. Mi piacciono molto le api.”_

Dean sorrise ed entrò in casa, la tensione completamente sparita dal suo corpo.

 

 

***

Le api cominciarono a proliferare.

Prima arrivò una matita, comparsa per caso un pomeriggio sulla scrivania di Castiel, dopo la pausa caffè. Dean aveva approfittato di un attimo di distrazione del suo contabile preferito per lasciargliela convenientemente sulla pila di documenti che stava controllando. Quando Castiel era tornato, lui l’aveva salutato con un bacio ed era scivolato fuori dall’ufficio, sporgendosi poi appena per spiare la _scoperta_. Castiel aveva inclinato la testa, l’aveva presa tra le dita – proprio come aveva fatto con la gomma – e aveva sorriso. Dean si era ritenuto soddisfatto ed era andato via senza farsi vedere.

La seconda fu una confezione di post-it gialli con un’apetta sorridente nell’angolo in alto a destra che augurava “Have a Nice Day!”, lasciata con casualità sul comodino una mattina. Dean si era trattenuto da Castiel per la notte – come capitava sempre più spesso, ultimamente – e aveva approfittato del sonno pesante dell’altro per sgattaiolare fuori dal letto prima di lui. Aveva un appuntamento di lavoro quella mattina e, purtroppo, non aveva il tempo di svegliare come voleva l’altro – cioè con un pompino lento ed estenuante che l’avrebbe lasciato esausto per tutto il resto della giornata – quindi aveva trovato un altro modo per _coccolarlo_. Aveva preparato qualche toast, preso marmellata, succo di frutta e caffè, sistemato tutto su un vassoio e posato questo sul comodino dal lato di Castiel. Il fatto che lui, Dean, in quella casa avesse un lato del letto lo straniva ancora, ma era un essere stranito _bello_ , quindi andava bene così. Come plus, Dean posò la piccola pila di post-it accanto al piattino dei toast, dopo aver strappato il primo e incollato alla tazza con su scritto: “Sorgi e splendi! Ti chiamo stasera, Dean”.

Non aveva potuto vedere la faccia di Castiel quando le aveva trovate, ma la sua voce, quella sera, era più bella di quanto la ricordasse.

Infine, arrivò una tazza. Aveva un motivo floreale e una serie di piccole, deliziose api che ronzavano attorno alla sua superficie. Comparve convenientemente una sera, dopo una cena a base di cinese da asporto e film di Clint Eastwood. Dean aveva scoperto una grande verità riguardo l’altro: Castiel beveva tè. E non una tazza ogni tanto, quando il caffè era finito e si erano dimenticati di comprarlo. No, Castiel beveva tè nelle stesse medesime quantità in cui beveva caffè. Era assurdo e anche un po’ divertente, ma bastava che passasse un’ora dopo il calar del sole e Castiel scambiava le sue tazze di caffè bollente con delle tazze di tè altrettanto bollente. Era per questo che Dean aveva cominciato a comprarne pacchi interi, stipati nella sua dispensa pronti per essere usati quando il suo compagno avesse espresso il desiderio di averne una tazza – cosa che succedeva quasi sempre dopo cena. Quindi, quando quella sera Castiel si era alzato dal divano – nel bel mezzo di una bellissima prova di recitazione di Clint – Dean non ci aveva pensato due volte a mettere in pausa il film e a seguirlo silenziosamente. E mentre l’altro metteva su l’acqua calda e sceglieva il gusto di quel giorno, lui recuperava i biscotti preferiti di Castiel e li sistemava in un piattino, posandogli accanto la tazza di api. Quella volta, Castiel aveva riso, un suono breve e bellissimo, che si era sparso per tutta la cucina e lo avevo colpito alla gola, serrandogliela. Dean aveva preso un respiro profondo e aveva sorriso, accettando il bacio di ringraziamento che era giunto.

Era andata avanti così, con piccole api che comparivano nei momenti più strani e i sorrisi di Castiel che spuntavano sempre più frequenti nel corso delle settimane, scaldandolo.

Con questo pensiero nella testa, Dean osservò la cassiera battere il prezzo del temperamatite a forma di ape e dirgli: «Due dollari e settantacinque»

Dean inarcò le sopracciglia, prendendo il portafogli. «Wow, due dollari? Cos’è, le rapine ora si fanno anche senza pistola?» borbottò, passandole le banconote. La ragazza fece spallucce e gli diede il resto, insieme allo scontrino. «Spero che ne valga la pena» continuò tra sé, infilandosi il regalo in tasca e uscendo dal negozio. Sam lo guardò divertito e scosse la testa, camminandogli accanto.

«Quindi sei tu» disse, indicando con un cenno del capo la tasca del fratello. «Il moltiplicatore di api, intendo» aggiunse, ridendo. «Nell’ultimo mese l’ufficio di Cas è letteralmente esploso. È diventato il grande mistero. Dovevo immaginarlo che c’eri di mezzo tu»

«Sì? Perché?» chiese dubbioso lui, passeggiando tra la folla sul marciapiede. Era domenica pomeriggio ed erano stati invitati a cena quella sera da Bobby, motivo per cui ora erano in giro per Sioux Falls, diretti verso una buona enoteca dove comprare del vino da portare in dono. Sam scansò un gruppo di bambini e riprese il passo col fratello, scrollando le spalle.

«Perché quando lo chiediamo a Cas non risponde e sorride. Fa lo stesso sorriso di quando siete... sai, insieme» spiegò. Dean ci provò a contenere il suo, di sorriso, non credette di aver fatto un buon lavoro a ben vendere l’espressione divertita del fratello.

«Oh, sta’ zitto!»

«Non ho detto niente...»

«Sì, beh, sono sicuro che l’hai pensato, quindi sta’ zitto» borbottò, imbarazzato. Spinse la porta del negozio ed entrò, seguito dal fratello ancora ridacchiante.

 

 

***

Dean sorrise, osservando l’altro infilarsi per metà nel suo armadio inutilmente grande e prendere una delle sue maglie per infilarsela dalla testa, incasinando i capelli nel modo più assurdo possibile. Rise e Castiel lo guardò confuso, facendolo solo ridere più forte.

«Attento a non finire a Narnia» lo prese in giro, tirandolo fuori con le braccia strette attorno al suo torace.

«Credevo fosse l’ingresso della Bat-caverna» fu la risposta – _ironica!_ – che gli fece sgranare gli occhi, sorpreso.

«Hai appena fatto una battuta? Una _che fa ridere_?»

Castiel sorrise appena e voltò lo sguardo verso l’armadio, osservando i completi appesi ordinatamente, le camicie disposte con cura e ogni piccolo accessorio necessario al suo lavoro ubicato nell’esatto posto. E poi, nel compartimento accanto, i vestiti di _Dean_ , jeans, magliette e camicie a quadri ripiegate e ammonticchiate gli uni sulle altre senza un ordine logico, senza null’altro che andasse oltre il comodo e pratico. Dean sapeva che impressione doveva dare, il suo armadio, con quei due mondi separati da un così blando divisorio, completamente in contrapposizione tra loro. C’era solo una cosa, lì dentro, che li accomunava, che sembrava fare da collante tra quelle due parti di sé di cui si sentiva fatto parte. Era una scatola abbastanza grande, scura, con un coperchio color panna, situata tra le due zone scarpe. Sulla sinistra, sotto gli abiti da lavoro, c’erano tre file di scarpe che andavano dalle classiche alle classico-sportive; sulla destra ce n’erano altre tre file che variavano tra scarpe da ginnastica, stivaletti in cuoio e scarponi più simili a carrarmati che ad altro. Nel mezzo c’era la scatola.

Dean vide gli occhi di Castiel caderci sopra per l’ennesima volta da quando ne aveva scoperto l’esistenza. Si leccò le labbra, pensieroso, non sicuro se fosse il momento adatto per tirar fuori quel discorso – se ci sarebbe mai stato _davvero_ quel momento o se Castiel fosse quello giusto con cui condividere quella parte della sua vita. Se non lo fosse stato non sarebbe stata questa tragedia, gli piaceva stare con lui e la cosa non sarebbe cambiata, ma Dean sperava davvero tanto che lo fosse, invece.

Sciolse l’abbraccio in cui aveva incastrato l’altro e si chinò a recuperare la scatola, gli occhi fissi di Castiel sulla sua schiena, curiosi e indagatori. Sapevano entrambi cosa contenesse, ma non l’avevano mai aperta insieme, camminando continuamente in punta di piedi attorno all’argomento, tra parole smozzicate e frasi lasciate cadere a metà.

La poggiò sul letto e ne accarezzò il coperchio con una sorta di reverenza e un sorriso segreto, tutto per lei. Poi il peso di Castiel gli pressò contro la schiena e lui prese un respiro profondo, mettendo da parte il coperchio e rivelandone il contenuto. Castiel trattenne il fiato e si scostò di lato, sedendosi sul materasso e allungando una mano all’interno.

Sopra ogni cosa, ordinatamente sistemata, c’era un collare di cuoio. Era spesso due dita, di un caldo marrone ed esattamente al centro pendeva una targhetta con su incisa una sola parola: _slave_. Castiel ne accarezzò le lettere incise, appoggiandolo poi accanto a sé, sulle lenzuola, e preoccupandosi di passare nuovamente la mano su ognuno degli oggetti ancora nella scatola. Dean lo osservò, nervoso, delineare i contorni di un paio di manette nere, per poi passare su un paddle e chiudere infine la presa sul suo frustino. Trattenne il fiato mentre l’altro ne saggiava l’elasticità, la punta sottile, ripercorreva con le dita l’intera lunghezza, osservandolo con occhi concentrati, curiosi, e la lingua che, di tanto in tanto, guizzava tra le labbra.

«Che cosa si prova?» domandò all’improvviso, piegando la testa per seguire l’arco che il frustino fece sotto l’azione delle sue mani. Dean deglutì a vuoto e si passò una mano sul viso, cercando di schiarirsi le idee – di _sentirle_ al di sopra del rombo del proprio cuore nelle orecchie. Si accucciò sul letto, dall’altro lato della scatola e cercò le parole adatte per descrivere la sensazione, tentando di ignorare il desiderio improvviso esplosogli nel corpo nel guardare Castiel armeggiare con i suoi _giocattoli_. _Più tardi_ , si disse, se quella chiacchierata si fosse dimostrata utile e con un finale positivo.

«È liberatorio» disse, prima di tutto, perché era uno dei cardini su cui si fondava la sua concezione di certe attività. «Il dolore, quando ben calibrato, dà una scarica di adrenalina e se indirizzato verso determinate zone, provoca piacere, a seconda dei gusti» Si morse le labbra, per nulla contento delle parole usate, né tantomeno della sua voce, che tremava e sembrava non avere alcuna intenzione di stabilizzarsi. Castiel, però, sembrò accontentarsi della risposta e se lo rigirò un’ultima volta tra le mani, prima di posarlo di lato, accanto al collare, e passare a un nuovo oggetto. Prese un paio di mollette per i capezzoli, le osservò incuriosito per qualche istante e poi sembrò intendere a cosa servissero e arrossì, posandole. Dean ridacchiò, ma non aprì bocca, lasciandolo continuare in quella piccola esplorazione del suo mondo.

Era bello, doveva ammetterlo, star lì ad osservare il primo – e non unico, sperava – approccio del suo compagno – quando suonava strano per loro due – al mondo del BDSM, al _suo_ mondo e al _suo_ amore per delle pratiche non sempre ben viste, ma che erano molto più vere e sicure di tanti altri rapporti.

Castiel alzò davanti al viso un anello di metallo, lucido, dai bordi smussati e tondeggianti, e ci guardò dentro. Dean gli sorrise dall’altro lato e scosse la testa al suo sguardo, leggendovi la domanda dentro.

«È un _cock-ring_ , un anello fallico» spiegò, sfilandoglielo dalle mani per mimare a cosa servisse. «Si indossa alla base quando sei moscio. Serve per ingrossare il pene e ritardare l’orgasmo» Castiel se lo riprese e lo sistemò insieme agli altri. Li osservò per un lungo istante prima di spostare le mollette più in là, di lato la scatola, insieme al frustino – quest’ultimo dopo un ripensamento dell’ultimo secondo. Fu poi il turno delle manette, che finirono nel gruppo più scarno e lontano, e dei lacci di seta, che vennero invece aggiunti a quello vicino a lui, alla sua sinistra. Dean lo osservò suddividere i suoi giocattoli secondo una logica sconosciuta, ma tacque, incerto se volesse saperlo davvero o meno. E se Castiel stesse dividendo ciò che poteva accettare che facesse da quello che, invece, riteneva _malato_? Non aveva senso, lo sapeva, razionalmente ne era consapevole, ma, dio, non sarebbe stato il primo a decidere arbitrariamente che con i lacci era normale e con le manette era da maniaci e deviati. Scacciò via quei pensieri e tornò a concentrarsi più che poté sull’altro, che guardava interdetto una candela parzialmente sciolta e con lo stoppino nero e corto.

«Giochi di caldo/freddo» rispose semplicemente lui e Castiel annuì, sgranando gli occhi in comprensione. Venne aggiunto al gruppo di sinistra. Dean si morse la lingua per non chiedere, per evitare di inoltrarsi in un campo così incerto e senza rete di sicurezza, ma la curiosità la stava bruciando dall’interno. «Perché quella divisione?»

«Questi sono quelli che voglio provare» furono le parole di Castiel. Dean chiuse gli occhi, la testa e l’uccello in fiamme e un gemito di desiderio disperato che sgorgava dal centro del suo petto.


	8. Chapter 8

Che un cliente chiedesse espressamente di lui non era una cosa strana. Che richiedesse una location diversa da quella standard – ovvero, il suo appartamento – neanche. Che però tale cliente pagasse _il doppio_ della tariffa per avere _lui e soltanto lui_ in un albergo a cinque stelle... beh, la cosa puzzava.

Dean fissò la porta della camera d’albergo, il numero dorato che ammiccava alla luce del neon, e ripensò alla raccomandazione di Crowley: «Prima ti fai versare i soldi sul conto, poi puoi anche farti uccidere»

Con un sospiro esasperato, lo scacciò dalla testa e bussò brevemente alla porta. Passarono pochi istanti e la porta si aprì, rivelandogli un uomo sui quarant’anni, di bell’aspetto, moro e che lui aveva già visto una volta. In fotografia.

«Che cazzo di scherzo è mai questo?» sbottò, rigido come un blocco di marmo.

Michael Godbee fece un sorriso sottile e spalancò la porta, facendogli cenno di entrare.

«Sto bene dove sto, grazie» fu la sua risposta tesa.

«La prego» insistette l’altro. Dean attese qualche momento ancora, poi finalmente entrò.

La camera era ampia, di un bianco candido, con le rifiniture dorate – come c’era d’aspettarsi in un hotel del genere – e trasmetteva una sorta di pace e calma. Peccato che lui, Dean, non le sentisse.

Avanzò fino al centro della stanza, prima di voltarsi verso l’altro e fissarlo a braccia incrociate, in attesa di una spiegazione.

Michael passeggiò con adagio verso il mobiletto del minibar, versando due dita di whiskey in due tumbleri e offrendone uno a Dean. Lui non si mosse.

«È un piacere conoscerla finalmente, Signor Winchester» disse Michael, con un sorrisetto divertito, abbandonando il bicchiere rifiutato sul tavolino lì accanto. «Vorrei poterle dire che mio fratello mi ha parlato molto di lei, ma temo già sappia che sarebbe una bugia»

«Sì, beh, io qualcosa di _te_ la so e mi basta» ribatté lui, e il sorriso dell’altro si tinse di una sfumatura che lui non riuscì subito a cogliere. Sorpresa, si rese conto poi, quando si permise di pensarci a mente lucida. «Perché non saltiamo questi convenevoli del cazzo e mi dici perché mi hai fatto venire fin qui? Il tempo è denaro» continuò Dean, picchiettando sull'orologio. L'altro uomo inclinò la testa di lato, in una posa tanto simile a quella tipica di Castiel da dargli uno strappo allo stomaco. Era strano vederla su qualcun altro, soprattutto su qualcuno che gli suscitava così tanta antipatia a pelle.

«Credo sia abbastanza ovvio, Signor Winchester. Sono qui per mio fratello Castiel» spiegò quello, rigirando il whiskey nel bicchiere con noncuranza. «E per pregarla di cessare qualsiasi relazione intercorra tra voi»

Ah, eccola lì, la fregatura.

La mano di Dean, infilata nella tasca dei pantaloni classici, ebbe una contrazione, ma il suo viso rimase impassibile, fisso in quello del suo _cliente_.

«Mh» disse, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra, pensieroso. Il cuore accelerò appena, ma lui non vi badò e lasciò che il nervosismo gli stringesse piano lo stomaco, come un piccolo avvertimento del pericolo.  «Io e Castiel siamo solo amici»

«Stronzate»

Questa volta fu Dean ad arricciare un angolo della bocca, divertito. Qualcosa gli diceva che Michael Godbee non era tipo da lasciarsi andare a un linguaggio così colorito. Eppure eccolo lì a dire parolacce in una camera d’albergo con una prostituta – costosa, ma pur sempre prostituta.

«Stai insinuando che tuo fratello se la fa con me? Sono un uomo, se non te ne fossi accorto» fu la sua replica, perché Castiel era stato chiaro su quanto ci tenesse alla sua privacy, anche con la propria famiglia, e Dean non aveva alcuna intenzione di sputtanarlo, né ora né mai. Checché insinuasse Balthazar e la sua stupida faccia da elfo pervertito, lui e Castiel per la famiglia Godbee erano e dovevano restare solo amici.

«Sto dicendo che ho visto mio fratello crescere e diventare l'uomo che è e il mio affetto per lui o per qualunque altro mio fratello non è mai cambiato, a discapito di tutto» rispose. Accennò al bicchiere già precedentemente offerto – anche se ancora non aveva toccato il proprio. «Quindi la prego, Signor Winchester, cerchi di non offendere la mia intelligenza. Ho un accordo da proporle»

A Dean non piaceva, poteva ammetterlo, e non era perché fosse uno scapolo di quarantasette anni o perché vivesse ancora con la sua famiglia. Era... c'era qualcosa che lo infastidiva, che gli urlava di non fidarsi, di dire «No, grazie» e andarsene, magari senza dargli le spalle.

Eppure c'era un'altra parte di lui che voleva dargli una possibilità. Probabilmente era colpa di Castiel, lo sapeva, era quella parte di lui che voleva rendere Castiel fiero di lui e che avrebbe apprezzato se fosse stato gentile col suo fratellone. Quindi Dean si sedette.

«Bene, facciamo in fretta» borbottò, sbottonandosi un po' di più la camicia e massaggiandosi il collo. «O dobbiamo aspettare qualcun altro di voi?» domandò poi, preso da un'improvvisa illuminazione. Michael lo guardò sorpreso per un attimo, poi scosse la testa, sempre quel sorriso appena accennato sulle labbra. Irritante e _terrificante_.

«No, ci sono solo io. Balthazar è casa, con nostra madre e Sam, in mia assenza. Gabriel, invece...» sospirò, voltandosi a osservare il panorama fuori dalla finestra, oltre le tende accostate. «Lui è a Disneyland con nostra sorella Lucy. È nel suo periodo» aggiunse e per un attimo il suo sguardo si perse.

Dean corrugò la fronte, confuso, poi ammiccò. «Okay»

«Si starà chiedendo da quanto lo so» disse, dopo quelli che sembrano minuti interminabile. Dean si grattò il mento.

«Più perché non l’hai mai detto a Cas» ammise. Michael riportò gli occhi su di lui per un attimo, richiamato da quel soprannome atipico, e poi tornò alla sua proficua attività di osservare _il nulla_.

«Lui non l’ha mai ammesso»

«E voi – tu e Balthazar e probabilmente anche qualcun altro – avete pensato bene di fingere di non vedere, eh?»

«Mio fratello è molto geloso della propria privacy, signor Winchester, e io ho solo deciso di lasciargliela. Non vedo cosa ci sia di male in questo»

«C’è che Cas dovrebbe sentirsi accettato e non... non dovrebbe viverla come una vergogna!» sbottò. Michael lo guardò di nuovo in quel modo, come se fosse sorpreso delle sue parole, come se non credesse che potesse dire certe cose – o esprimersi con certi termini.

«Temo che questo non sia possibile. Nostra madre, come potrà ben immaginare, è molto credente e... non prenderebbe bene come noi questo lato di Castiel» ammise, agitando piano il bicchiere intoccato. Sembrava che lo tenesse solo per fare scena. «Ed è qui che entra in gioco lei. La pagherò qualunque cifra perché termini immediatamente ogni tipo di relazione con mio fratello»

Dean ammiccò sorpreso – quasi sconcertato – e tentò un paio di volte di parlare, inutilmente. «Mi pagheresti?» disse infine, sentendosi anche parecchio stupido quando l’altro lo guardò con sufficienza.

«Posso anche rigirarle un piccolo... _indennizzo_ mensile, se preferisce» propose, accondiscendente. A Dean venne da ridere – una risata isterica e per nulla controllata, ma pur sempre una risata.

«Dio mio, si può sapere che diavolo fai nella vita per poterti permettere una puttana _mensile_?»

«Sono direttore generale della Heaven Pharmaceutical Industry, se proprio vuole saperlo, quindi, come capirà da solo, non ho davvero problemi di liquidi» La voce di Michael era calma e senza una sbavatura, non andava mai né troppo in alto né troppo in basso. A dire il vero non andava né in alto né in basso proprio, restava un lento monotòno che, stranamente, attirava l’attenzione invece di farla scappare – ma forse quello era dovuto alla sua stramaledettissima personalità da leader e a quell’aura da “Sono un Dio” di cui sembrava essere circondato. Era fastidioso e intimorente.

Dean si leccò le labbra.

«Beh, sai cosa puoi fartene dei tuoi _liquidi_ , Michael? Ficcarteli attorno al palo che ti hanno infilato su per il culo quando eri piccolo» rispose, alzandosi. «Non me ne fotte un cazzo di quello che _tu_ credi sia meglio per Cas, okay? La vita è sua e non so per quale assurdo motivo ha deciso di dividerne una piccola parte con uno come me, ma sai cosa? Mi sono sempre preoccupato per gli altri, perché fossero felici e appagati, anche a discapito mio. Questa... _Cas_ è la mia ricompensa, il mio essere felice e lotterò con i denti per tenermelo. Quindi vaffanculo, Michael» concluse, i pugni serrati ai lati del corpo e la gola chiusa dalla rabbia. L’altro uomo continuò a guardarlo imperturbabile, fermo davanti a lui come una statua – il Marte Conquistatore, forse. Dean si voltò e uscì, senza mai fermarsi finché non fu di nuovo in strada, nell’aria fresca della sera.

Chiuse gli occhi e alzò il viso al cielo. Respirò.

 

 

***

Quando Castiel aprì la porta sorpreso, aveva cominciato a piovere da qualche minuto.

«Dean?»

Dean abbozzò un sorriso e si guardò la punta delle scarpe, tornando solo dopo un istante a guardarlo, infreddolito, un paio di goccioline che si facevano strada tra i suoi capelli per scivolargli sul viso.

«Ehi, lo so che è tardi, ma...» stirò le labbra, se le morse e scosse la testa, sbuffando una risata – per nulla allegra. «Scusami, non dovrei neanche essere qui» disse, voltandosi per andarsene. Era stato un idiota, tutto qui. Riuscì appena a mettere il piede sul primo scalino che la mano di Castiel lo afferrò per la giacca.

«Perché non vieni dentro? Ho appena fatto il tè»

Dean non riuscì a dire no. Lo seguì in casa, si lasciò sfilare la giacca e rifilare tra le mani una tazza di tè caldo, una volta seduto sul divano.  

Castiel lo fissava senza neanche tentare di nascondere la preoccupazione e lui continuò a rifuggirlo, concentrandosi sul calore contro i suoi palmi.

Non era sicuro del perché fosse lì o di quando avesse deciso di farlo. Ricordava il litigio – se così si poteva definire – con Michael e di essere salito in auto, deciso a tornarsene a casa, mandando a fanculo quel borioso del cazzo e i suoi soldi. Ricordava di aver guidato senza meta per un po’ – un bel po’ – e di aver poi parcheggiato davanti casa di Castiel. Aveva bussato, ignaro che fosse molto più tardi di quanto avesse creduto. Se n’era reso conto solo una volta che Castiel aveva aperto la porta in pigiama – uno di quei suoi ridicoli pigiami a righe.

Castiel si appollaiò in un angolo del divano, le gambe raccolte contro il petto e i piedi che lo sfioravano appena.

«Dean?» tentò e lui respirò profondamente, incapace di parlare. Che avrebbe potuto dire, poi? Sono qui perché tuo fratello è un cazzone e vuole che ti lascia andare? Non voglio perderti? Non ne sarebbe mai stato capace, no. A sua discolpa, ci provò anche. Tentò di mettere insieme una frase che potesse essere accettabile, una spiegazione per il suo essere lì, umido di pioggia, sul suo divano, a fissare una tazza di tè che gli si raffreddava in mano. Ma tutte le volte che apriva la bocca e prendeva fiato per parlare, la gola gli si serrava e lui sentiva la disperazione appesantirgli il cuore.

Castiel cercò i suoi occhi, preoccupato, e sembrò leggervi qualcosa dentro, perché stirò le labbra e sorrise addolcito, stringendogli un braccio. «Andiamo a letto» propose.

Dean non rispose neanche questa volta, ma si lasciò tirare in piedi e guidare al piano superiore. Si lasciò spogliare di jeans e scarpe, si lasciò strofinare la testa in un’asciugamani e s’infilò dietro Castiel tra le coperte, lasciando che l’altro si arrampicasse quasi su di lui, testa poggiata sul petto e piedi intrecciati, quasi temesse di vederlo scappare via. Dean gli cinse i fianchi, ringraziandolo mentalmente per quella costrizione, e ricevette un bacio sullo sterno.

Neanche si accorse di scivolare nel sonno con rapidità, o che Castiel stesse ancora posando lievi baci sul petto quando si addormentò.

 

 

***

Dean si svegliò di soprassalto, strappato alla nebbia del sonno dal suono incessante del suo cellulare.

«Pronto?» gracchiò, rispondendo senza neanche controllare.

«Dean! Sai, mi stavo chiedendo dove diavolo fossi» la voce di Crowley era calma e assolutamente terrificante, cosa che lo mise in allarme più che se avesse urlato. «Perché vedi, è appena passata Anna Milton – te la ricordi, vero? – e indovina la mia sorpresa quando mi ha detto che non ti sei presentato all’appuntamento. Adorabile ragazza, voleva sincerarsi che stessi bene» Dean scattò a sedere, passandosi una mano sul viso per svegliarsi. Castiel scivolò via dal suo petto con un borbottio e si sistemò sul cuscino, un braccio gettato sui suoi fianchi.

«Io ho... avuto un contrattempo» tentennò, controllando l’ora sull’orologio da polso. Le dieci passate – ed era mercoledì, il giorno libero di Castiel, quindi niente sveglia. _Merda_.

«Raccontalo a un altro» sibilò Crowley. «Vedi di non fare altre cazzate, Winchester, o dovrò prendere provvedimenti e _non ti piacerebbero_ » continuò, chiudendo poi la comunicazione senza dargli tempo di dire null’altro.

Dean sospirò e poggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia rialzate. Merda merda _merda_.

«Tutto bene?» gracchiò Castiel, un solo occhio aperto puntato su di lui. Dean scivolò via dal suo abbraccio e si alzò recuperando i jeans sulla sedia.

«Devo andare» disse solo, saltellando da un piede all’altro per infilarseli.

«Non mi dirai mai cos’è successo ieri, vero?» indovinò Castiel, sedendosi contro la spalliera del letto, arricciato nelle lenzuola e con il pigiama tutto stropicciato addosso. A dire il vero era proprio _lui_ a essere un po’ tutto stropicciato. Dean si piegò a baciarlo, accarezzandogli una guancia, incapace di resistere. Sorrise appena e si sedette, recuperando le scarpe.

«Ero solo stanco, tutto qui» tentò di minimizzare, legandosi i lacci. Castiel sospirò e si spostò dietro di lui, stringendoselo al petto.

«Qualunque cosa fosse, sono felice che tu sia venuto qui» mormorò nel suo orecchio, posandovi un bacio sopra. Dean si girò nell’abbraccio e gli scoccò un bacio asciutto sulle labbra, senza rispondere.

«Ti chiamo stasera»

Castiel lo lasciò andare e si accoccolò tra le lenzuola, guardandolo uscire dalla stanza.

 

 

***

Okay, quindi aveva dato buca ad Anna e doveva rimediare. Crowley aveva ragione, Anna era adorabile e comprensiva, ma era anche una cliente abituale che spendeva soldi più per uscire che per fare sesso – cosa che, davvero, lui non capiva. Anna era bella e simpatica, eppure quando aveva una cena di lavoro preferiva portare lui piuttosto che un ragazzo conosciuto da qualche parte. Una volta lei gli aveva detto che era perché non era davvero molto brava con i ragazzi, ma Dean aveva sentito puzza di bugia lontano un miglio. Non aveva indagato oltre, dopotutto a lui interessava che lei tornasse. E lei lo aveva fatto. Era quasi un anno che andavano avanti quegli incontri, a volte spesi solo a un bar a prendere un caffè insieme e chiacchierare del più e del meno. Quindi doveva farsi perdonare.

Ci pensò, mentre entrava in casa e si sfilava i vestiti, lasciandoli sulla poltrona e poi sul letto e ai suoi piedi per entrare nel box doccia. L’acqua calda portò via il torpore del sonno che ancora non l’aveva abbandonato e lo rinvigorì, infondendogli nuova forza. Aveva un’agenda piena e doveva far sì che andasse tutto bene e che ogni suo cliente fosse estremamente soddisfatto.

Non era tanto per Crowley, a dire il vero – per quanto lo riguardava poteva andare a farsi fottere, lui e la sua faccia del cazzo e il suo stupido bulldog sbavoso – quanto una questione di orgoglio personale. Si era sempre vantato di essere il top nella sua categoria, di non aver mai ricevuto lamentele – a parte Zaccharia, ma avevano appurato che era stato quello coglione a sbagliare, quindi non contava – e l’idea che ora stesse _perdendo colpi_ non lo entusiasmava per nulla. Doveva ristabilire il primato, ne andava del suo onore.

Si concesse una doccia veloce e si rivestì, controllando che ogni cosa fosse al suo posto.

Il primo appuntamento era con uno dei suoi _cagnolini_ , come si divertiva a chiamarli Crowley. Ne aveva almeno una decina fissi, che si alternavano durante le settimane e pagavano per lasciarsi dominare da lui. Aveva una media di un incontro ogni due settimane per ogni cliente fisso, più qualche saltuario che spuntava di tanto in tanto. In generale erano persone comuni, che trovavano nella sottomissione un modo soddisfacente per lasciarsi andare, mollare le redini tra le mani di qualcun altro e dimenticare qualunque cosa non fosse il piacere. Cazzo, Dean era meglio di uno psicologo per questa gente. E, sinceramente, ci teneva a fare un buon lavoro. A Dean piaceva essere un Master e gli piaceva _prendersi cura_ dei suoi sottomessi, soddisfare i loro desideri e aiutarli ad allentare la pressione della vita vera. Era anche per questo che il primo incontro con un nuovo cliente era qualcosa di speciale, un momento da trattare con cura, in cui doveva entrare in contatto con l’altra persona e convincerla a fidarsi. In quell’occasione Dean regalava una mezzora extra, così da potersi dilungare prima di tutto sulle sue regole e su cosa l’altro cercasse da lui. Accettava qualunque richiesta, ma metteva chiaro fin dal primo istante che non era un amante delle pratiche estreme come il breath control o il sanguinamento. Infliggeva dolore, se richiesto, ovviamente, ma senza mai lasciar segni. Per fortuna nessuno dei suoi gli aveva dato problemi, da quel punto di vista – probabilmente anche grazie all’azione deterrente del contratto dell’agenzia. Era stato stilato da Crowley in persona e veniva fatto rispettare da quei mastini da tribunale di Azazel e Alaister.

Il campanello trillò una singola, squillante volta e Dean ripose il rasoio elettrico nel cassetto del bagno, passandosi la mano sul mento sbarbato. Si concesse un’ultima occhiata allo specchio oblungo nella camera da letto e riprese il cammino verso l’ingresso. Aprì la porta e un ragazzino asiatico gli sorrise in saluto.

«Kevin»

«Ciao, Dean» lo saluto. Una delle sue regole base di Dean era questa: finché erano fuori dall’appartamento lui era ancora Dean, ma appena messo un piede dentro, diventava il loro Master e il gioco cominciava. Nessuna perdita di tempo, niente convenevoli. Erano lì per un motivo e lui era il tramite per averlo.

Dean lo lasciò da solo nell’ingressino e si diresse verso la camera da letto, recuperando il collare di cuoio e lasciandolo sul letto, prima di fare dietrofront e dirigersi in cucina, ignorando il ragazzo. Aprì il frigorifero e si prese una birra, concedendosene un sorso mentre raggiungeva il divano e ci si accomodava.

Kevin era di fronte a lui, nudo se non per la striscia di cuoio attorno al collo, in ginocchio. Gli abiti erano stati ordinatamente ripiegati e adagiati sulla poltrona nella camera da letto, le scarpe posate simmetricamente sotto. Un ragazzo metodico, Kevin, ma Dean non si sarebbe aspettato nulla di diverso da lui. Aveva vinto una borsa di studio per un college prestigioso, in… _roba matematica_ , dopotutto. Ora che ci pensava, ricordava che gli avesse accennato a un test l’ultima volta che si erano visti. Forse avrebbe dovuto chiedergli com’era andato.

Sorseggiò la birra e ci pensò. Dopo, magari. Allargò le gambe e lo osservò, invece, scivolare con gli occhi sul suo inguine.

Sorrise.

 

 

***

Tornare a casa e trovarci Castiel non era una novità. Benny aveva una copia delle chiavi e a volte capitava che Castiel uscisse dall’ufficio prima che Dean fosse libero dai clienti e quando non era in casa, Castiel si faceva aprire la porta d’ingresso da Benny e lo aspettava. A volte faceva il tè, altre volte, se era abbastanza tardi, preparava la cena. Ma comunque avvisava Dean, prima. _Sempre_.

Quindi, quando entrò nella camera da letto, Dean raggelò.

«Cas?»

«Ciao, Dean» mormorò lui, rosso d’imbarazzo. Dean deglutì con fatica. Castiel si agitò sul letto e le antenne dondolarono. Sì, perché Castiel aveva... era _vestito da ape_. E _vestito_ non era esattamente il termine adatto, ecco.

Aveva un paio di antennine che gli spuntavano tra i capelli, un paio di ali da ape, tonde e trasparenti, allacciate dietro la schiena e un paio di boxerini neri e gialli. A strisce nere e gialle.

Era un’ _ape_. Ed era bellissimo.

Castiel si agitò di nuovo, sviando lo sguardo quando lui non si mosse né parlò.

«Non avrei dovuto... è stata una sciocchezza» disse, facendo per alzarsi. Dean, finalmente, scattò, facendo un passo avanti, la mano tesa verso di lui, come se potesse trattenerlo solo con quel gesto.

«Non... no. Fermo. Resta lì» Castiel si fermò e lo guardò, quasi speranzoso. Dean prese un respiro profondo e si avvicinò ancora, torturandosi il labbro inferiore con i denti. «Hai idea di quanto cazzo sei sexy conciato così?» Scalciò via le scarpe e salì sul letto, gattonando verso di lui. «Non è giusto che tu mi faccia quest’effetto» mormorò ancora, accarezzandogli una gamba. Castiel rabbrividì sotto il suo tocco e scostò il piede, facendogli spazio tra le cosce.

«È lo stesso per me» ammise, sfiorandogli i bottoni della camicia. Dean rise e gli posò una mano sui fianchi, giocherellando con l’elastico del boxer.

«Non credi dovremmo fare qualcosa per questa situazione, allora?»

«Lo credo» annuì e lui rise ancora, piegandosi a baciarlo. Castiel lasciò andare un gemito sottile contro la sua lingua, soddisfatto, arrendevole, e Dean strinse le dita su di lui, pieno di desiderio. Si stese su di lui e lo sentì rabbrividire e aggrapparsi ai suoi vestiti. Ghignò, scendendo a leccargli il collo, strofinandosi contro la sua erezione. Castiel adorava averlo vestito contro la sua pelle nuda, lo aveva scoperto abbastanza presto e tutte le volte che poteva metteva in atto questa sua adorabile perversione.

Le mani di Castiel risalirono a sbottonargli la camicia, mentre le cosce si strinsero attorno ai suoi fianchi, incitandolo a muoversi di nuovo, a prendersi da lui qualsiasi cosa desiderasse. Dean lo morse sulla clavicola e succhiò in risposta, lasciandosi poi spostare per far sì che la camicia fosse sfilata dai pantaloni. Castiel gli accarezzò il petto con reverenza, ripercorrendolo con le labbra, con la lingua e con i denti, strattonandoselo addosso quando Dean riprese a baciarlo, infilando le mani nei boxer per stringergli le natiche. Castiel ansimò e Dean sentì il proprio uccello contrarsi in risposta, mandandogli una vampata di calore e piacere al cervello.

«Voltati» mormorò, mordendogli le labbra un’ultima volta. Castiel gli diede le spalle, lentamente, scivolando tra le sue braccia come un grosso gatto pigro e Dean lo premiò con un nuovo morso, questa volta sul collo. Castiel ansimò, piegando le ginocchia sotto di sé per alzare i fianchi, e Dean tremò, premuto contro di lui, l’erezione stretta nei pantaloni classici e la voglia di scoparselo senza remore che gli dava alla testa. Gemette contro la sua schiena, la fronte tra le ali finte e la bocca contro la sua pelle bollente. Lo baciò e scese lungo la colonna vertebrale, le mani che viaggiavano perse sui suoi fianchi e tra le sue gambe. Ne affondò una nei boxer e la strinse attorno all’erezione di Castiel, facendolo sussultare per la sorpresa.

«Dean» ansimò, piegandosi sotto di lui. Una delle ali gli schiaffeggiò una guancia e Dean rise, scostandola per mordergli un fianco, prima di scendere ancora e mordergli una natica ancora coperta dalla stoffa a strisce. Castiel si tese e si arricciò, strattonando le lenzuola, e Dean ne approfittò per tirargli giù i boxer sotto la curva del sedere ed esporlo ai suoi occhi.

 _Oh sì_ , pensò, leccandosi le labbra con anticipazione. L’istante dopo lo spalancò con le mani e gli concesse una lenta leccata lungo il taglio. Castiel _si sciolse_ , letteralmente. Trattenne il fiato per un lungo attimo, la testa piegata verso l’alto e il corpo in tensione, e poi si lasciò andare scomposto tra le lenzuola, una guancia poggiata sul materasso e le dita _sparse_ attorno alla sua testa, come se non sapesse cosa farsene.

«Dean» ripeté, allargando di più le ginocchia e sporgendo un altro po’ il sedere, verso la sua lingua e quella piccola tortura inflitta. Dean lo premiò con una pressione più forte della punta contro l’apertura e si strizzò l’uccello teso – e ancora stretto negli abiti, maledizione – al suo gemito soddisfatto. Si scostò di colpo e si allungò a recuperare preservativo e lubrificante dal comodino, ormai al limite della sopportazione.

Castiel lo sbirciò da sopra la spalla aprirsi i pantaloni lo stretto necessario e srotolarsi il profilattico addosso, ungendosi le dita e passandogliele sull’apertura, e Dean gli sorrise, incontrando i suoi occhi. Gemette e Dean rise, basso e quieto, spingendosi in lui con una lentezza estenuante. Castiel si tese, chiuse gli occhi e chiamò il suo nome, allungando una mano alla cieca per afferrargli i fianchi. Trovò la stoffa dei pantaloni e la strattonò verso di sé, con forza, artigliandola quasi quando fu a contatto con le sue natiche.

Dean rise di nuovo, piegandosi su di lui e baciandolo tra le scapole, appena sotto le ali finte.

«Lo adori, non è vero? Il fatto che non riesca ad aspettare neanche il tempo di spogliarmi per scoparti ti fa impazzire, non è così?» gli ringhiò nell’orecchio, sbuffandogli tra i capelli a ogni spinta secca. Castiel rispose con un gemito più alto e le dita che stringevano spasmodiche lui e il lenzuolo sotto di loro.

Aveva il viso in fiamme e gli occhi socchiusi e persi nel vuoto, liquidi di piacere. Le labbra, gonfie e rosse, costantemente martoriate dai denti – di entrambi – erano lucide di saliva e il solo guardarle – il solo guardare _lui_ – gli provocò una colata di piacere dritta nell’uccello, facendogli perdere il ritmo.

Ansimò e si arricciò su di lui, abbracciandogli i fianchi stretti e spingendo più forte, più veloce, le spinte contro la pelle attutite dai vestiti e la bocca chiusa sul suo collo, la sua carne tra i denti. Castiel allargò le gambe e fece forza per contrastare le sue spinte, per averlo più forte e più a fondo, mandando costanti scrosci di piacere al suo uccello. Dean trattenne il fiato e lo spinse giù, contro il materasso; lo schiacciò con una mano sulla schiena e una ferma, solida, contro il fianco, e spinse. Spinse finché il suo orgasmo non fece il salto e lo catapultò nel bianco accecante del piacere.

Quando la realtà tornò a focalizzarsi davanti ai suoi sensi, la prima cosa che percepì fu il respiro spezzato di Castiel. Sotto di lui, scomposto, sudato, con il viso in fiamme e gli occhi chiusi, le lenzuola spiegazzate tra i suoi pugni ormai rilassati e tutti i muscoli rilassati.

Dean sorrise e lo baciò tra le scapole e sopra l’ala destra.

«Mi correggo, è stata un’ottima idea» mormorò, rauco, e Dean rise, rotolando accanto a lui e tirandoselo tra le braccia. Castiel si rigirò e gli posò un bacio asciutto sulle labbra, ancora bollente e deliziosamente sfatto dall’orgasmo.

«Quando vuoi, _Godbee_ ». 


	9. Chapter 9

I problemi cominciarono un mercoledì mattina, due mesi dopo.

Dean si era quasi dimenticato dell’increscioso incidente con Anna, quando cominciò a notare un lieve calo nel numero di appuntamenti settimanali. Non ci diede peso, comunque, convinto della sua professionalità.

Fu Tessa a dargliene la conferma, una sera. Era stato loro commissionato un doppio, una coppia li aveva richiesti per soddisfare la loro ricorrente fantasia di guardare l’altro con un estraneo. Dean l’aveva incontrata solo un paio di volte prima, ma se la ricordava e lei rispecchiava pienamente le richieste dei clienti, quindi l’aveva prenotata. Si congratulò con se stesso quando i signori Stinson la approvarono, mangiandola letteralmente con gli occhi – e poi con le mani. Tessa si lasciò condurre docilmente sul letto e spogliare del babydoll indossato per l’occasione, le mani di entrambi che la esploravano avidi. Dean sorrise e si avvicinò con calma, per non spezzare il precario equilibrio. David Stinson alzò gli occhi su di lui e poi fermò la mano di sua moglie prima che stringesse un seno e la portò sul petto di Dean. Si sorrisero con complicità e poi Amanda si voltò e lo tirò in basso per un bacio. Dean si lasciò condurre nel gioco, accarezzandole i fianchi, rispondendo al suo bacio con attenzione. Amanda ansimò sulla sua lingua e Dean socchiuse gli occhi, risalendo con le mani sulle spalle. Le tirò giù le bretelle e lei tremò, aggrappandosi al suo collo per un altro bacio. David le scostò i capelli per baciarle la nuca, facendola mugolare piano e voltare in cerca delle sue labbra.

Dean e Tessa li guardarono cercarsi e trovarsi come due calamite, vinti dalla passione che li aveva legati fin dall’inizio e dimentichi di chi avevano richiesto i servigi. Tessa sorrise intenerita al loro desiderio e scivolò sinuosa su Dean, muovendosi erotica sul suo pube. Dean le accarezzò le cosce, infilando le dita sotto il merletto nero, accarezzandole distrattamente il perizoma. Lei ansimò piano, la testa tesa all’indietro per un istante, prima che tornasse ad arricciarsi su di lui.

«Sai, ero preoccupata, ma sono felice di vedere che mi stessi sbagliando» mormorò nel suo orecchio, baciandogliene il padiglione. Il suo caschetto nero gli sfiorò la guancia e le labbra, e Dean glielo scostò per morderle il collo.

«Che intendi dire?» domandò in un sussurro. Tessa lo guardò sorpresa per un attimo, poi lo spinse steso sul materasso, dal lato opposto ai loro clienti – ormai nel pieno del loro amplesso – e gli salì cavalcioni, le mani sugli addominali e la bocca sulla sua mascella. Gli leccò il mento e gli posò un bacio asciutto sulle labbra.

«Circolano delle voci su di te, all’agenzia» disse, nel tono di voce più basso che sapesse fare – ed era dannatamente basso, tra tutti quei gemiti e ansimi. «Dicono che sei distratto e che alcuni clienti si siano lamentati» Dean le scoccò uno sguardo sorpreso, scostando poi il collo per darle più libero accesso quando lei si chinò per baciarglielo.

 _Che diavolo_ , pensò, accarezzandole la schiena. Una mano risalì sulla nuca e la invitò a stringere di più con i denti nella carne, mentre dalla bocca non usciva che un respiro silenzioso.

I clienti si lamentavano? Erano insoddisfatti? E da quando? E perché lui non se n’era accorto? E, soprattutto, _quali_ clienti? Le domande si accavallarono nel cervello, ronzando in continuazione, anche una volta che l’appuntamento fu finito, i clienti se ne furono andati soddisfatti e Tessa lo salutò con un bacio e un sorriso gentile. Avrebbe dovuto ringraziarla meglio, soprattutto per avergli fatto aprire gli occhi e aver accettato di lavorare con uno la cui reputazione stava andando a picco, a quanto pareva. Forse le avrebbe mandato dei fiori. Prima però, aveva necessità di capire cosa stesse succedendo, perché ci fosse questo malcontento nell’agenzia e cosa poteva fare per rimediare.

Charlie rispose al terzo squillo, con il tono dubbioso di chi non si aspetta una telefonata all’una di notte passata. Che lei fosse ancora sveglia e per nulla intenzionata ad andare a dormire, non era una novità. Che non lo fosse lui, neanche. Ma che la chiamasse nel cuore della notte o la chiamasse in generale lo era. Erano ottimi amici, legati dall’amore per le strategie di guerra e i giochi – da tavola o da console – in cui poterle mettere in atto. Una volta Charlie l’aveva anche trascinato a un RPL tentandolo con la promessa delle ragazze e Dean aveva passato il novanta percento del tempo nella tenda con uno dei cavalieri _e_ la fidanzata. Ancora sorrideva soddisfatto ai quei ricordi.

«Dean?»

«Word of Warcraft o Call of duty?»

«... Pottermore»

Dean rise, passandosi il telefonino all’altro orecchio, allungando i piedi sul tavolino davanti il divano. Era ancora caldo e umido di doccia, senza alcuna voglia di indossare nient’altro che i suoi _pantaloni_ _da biscotto_ né di asciugarsi i capelli. Voleva solo mangiare qualche biscotto fatto in casa dal suo cookie maker personale e parlare un po’ con un’amica.

«Come sta la mia Regina del Popolo della Luna?»

«Irritata con una stupida Pozione Scacciabrufoli» borbottò, facendolo ridere di nuovo. Morse un biscotto e recuperò qualche briciola rotolatagli sullo stomaco, pensando a come impostare il discorso. Non era esattamente bravo in queste cose.

«Okay, cosa c’è?» lo anticipò lei con un sospiro.

«Uhm, come fai a sapere che c’è qualcosa?»

«Preveggenza» dichiarò. Dean sorrise, impegnato com’era a ripulirsi le dita dalle macchie di cioccolato e lei sbuffò. «Tu non chiami molto spesso e certo non chiami a orari del genere. Di solito hai _da fare_ »

Dean dovette darle ragione. Non era esattamente famoso per le sue telefonate – era più uno da sms, essendo più pratici quando avevi l’agenda piena – né lo erano le sue serate in solitaria. Soprattutto nell’ultimo periodo, che quando non era con un cliente era con Cas. Quella sera, però, Castiel aveva del lavoro da sbrigare e lui era stato ben attento a non convincerlo a metterlo da parte per lui. Aveva bisogno di stare da solo e pensare – e soprattutto aveva bisogno di sapere.

«Okay, _Sherlock_ , mi hai beccato» Dean sospirò e si massaggiò il collo, nervoso, per nulla a suo agio in quella situazione. «Okay, Charlie, te lo chiederò una sola volta, quindi sii sincera. Sto perdendo colpi?»

«Questo dovresti chiederlo al tuo _Occhioni Belli_ \--»

«A lavoro. Ho saputo... I clienti si stanno lamentando, vero?»

«Oh» Charlie tentennò, Dean la sentì chiaramente indecisa su cosa dire, se rassicurarlo o dirgli la cruda verità e questo non fece altro che preoccuparlo di più. Era così grave?

«Qualcuno, sì» ammise, alla fine. «Ma nessuno di davvero importante! I fedeli non hanno fatto alcun reclamo, sono ancora tutti pazzi di te, quindi... non preoccuparti! È solo un periodo, passerà»

Dean non sentì la sua rassicurazione, non davvero, e annuì, come se lei potesse vederlo.

«Okay. Grazie comunque»

«Mi dispiace» tentò lei, ma Dean aveva già chiuso la comunicazione.

 

 

***

Halloween era una notte fantastica per Dean. Lo era sempre stata, fin da quando era bambino e faceva il giro del quartiere mano per mano con i suoi genitori, o correndo dietro un Sammy molto piccolo ed esagitato dalla promessa di dolci e caramelle. Crescendo aveva scoperto che Halloween era qualcosa di più di una festa per bambini e che poteva regalare cose più dolci e piacevoli di mele caramellate e ossa di cioccolata.

Dean adorava Halloween perché era una delle poche feste da metterlo di buon’umore e fargli mettere da parte qualunque problema, almeno per una sera. Soprattutto quando era invitato a una di quelle serate super speciali, più simili alla scena del convitto orgiastico in _Eyes Wise Shut_ che a feste vere e proprie, dove l’unica cosa che ancora si indossava a fine serata era la maschera che copriva il viso.

Quell’anno l’avrebbe invece passata con Castiel, accompagnandolo alla festa in maschera dello studio. Non che non si fosse imbucato già altre volte, in passato, ma questa volta sarebbe stato lì in via ufficiosa come “ _più uno_ ”.

Si sistemò il cavallo dei jeans e si calcò il cappello in testa, rivolgendo uno sguardo d’approvazione alla sua immagine riflessa. Lo specchio gli restituì la vista di un pistolero del vecchio far-west e Dean sfoderò la pistola giocattolo con velocità, l’altra mano che fingeva di tirare indietro il cane per caricare il colpo in canna. Sorrise compiaciuto e la risistemò nella fondina sul fianco, recuperando poi il poncho dal letto e infilandoselo dalla testa – litigandoci per i primi tre secondi, dimentico di avere già il cappello.

«Arrivo» biascicò nel tessuto, caracollando verso l’ingresso quando il trillo del campanello lo raggiunse. La porta si aprì prima che potesse raggiungerla, con uno scatto secco della serratura, e Benny entrò, inarcando un sopracciglio alla sua visione arruffata e affannata.

«Capisco che non sei abituato a indossarli, fratellino, ma non ti sembra troppo litigare con i propri vestiti?» fu il saluto ironico di Benny, accompagnato dal sempiterno ghigno sul suo viso. Dean sbuffò e si passò una mano tra i capelli per sistemarseli, prima di passare a raddrizzarsi il poncho.

«Divertente, davvero. Che ci fai qui?»

Benny scrollò le spalle e fece qualche passo nell’appartamento, chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle. «Ero curioso di vedere da cosa ti saresti travestito» Lo guardò per un lungo istante, poi aggiunse: «Non molto terrificante»

«Dillo a Ramòn Rojo!»

Benny roteò gli occhi, più che consapevole della citazione, ma per nulla intenzionato a dargli corda. Era una delle prime regole che si imparavano quando si frequentava Dean: mai dargli la possibilità di parlare di Clint Eastwood. _Mai_.

«Quindi, nessuna orgia travestita da festa, quest’anno?»

« _Nope_ , solo un noiosissimo e casto party allo studio di Cas» Benny annuì, divertito, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

«Quindi sta durando, eh? Hai proprio perso la testa» lo prese in giro e Dean sbuffò, deviando lo sguardo. Probabilmente era vero e ne stava pagando le conseguenze sul lavoro, ma, ancora una volta, non poteva dirsene dispiaciuto. Non davvero.

«Sì, beh, ora devo andare, prima che Bobby e Sam me la taglino la testa per essere arrivato in ritardo» Benny rise, allegro e chiassoso come sempre, e lo seguì oltre la porta d’ingresso, fuori l’appartamento e sul pianerottolo. Si lasciarono con un cenno di saluto e la promessa di una birra nei giorni seguenti, poi Dean trotterellò giù per le scale, fischiettando la colonna sonora de “ _Il buono, il brutto e il cattivo_ ”.

Il viaggio fino allo studio legale non durò molto, nonostante il traffico che si riversò per le strade a quell’ora, ognuno vestito a festa, nei modi più strambi, pronti per scatenarsi fingendo di essere ancora bambini per una notte, dimentichi per qualche ora dei soliti problemi quotidiani. Dean vide angeli, cacciatori, vampiri, demoni di tutte le specie, alieni sexy e altri un po’ meno. A un semaforo vide James Kirk e l’intero equipaggio della plancia dell’Enterprise attraversare la strada, in un continuo chiacchiericcio divertito, seguiti a poca distanza da un molto giovane Picard e una mozzafiato Sette di Nove. Quando scattò il verde per lui, Dean stava ancora ridacchiando. Parcheggiò di fronte il palazzo, correndo poi sotto l’improvvisa pioggerellina che aveva cominciato a cadere fino a ripararsi nell’atrio. Lì, ad aspettarlo, c’era Castiel, vestito da marine e con tanto di cappello sotto il braccio. A Dean si seccò la bocca.

Avevano concordato di vedersi direttamente lì allo studio e solo allora Dean realizzò che era stata un’ _ottima_ idea. Se fosse andato a casa sua non credeva sarebbero mai più usciti. Avrebbe passato l’intera notte – e probabilmente anche il giorno dopo – a godersi la vista di Castiel mezzo nudo se non per la casacca aperta sul petto, o anche completamente nudo se non per il cappello. Oh sì, non l’avrebbe lasciato andare neanche per mangiare.

«Ciao, Dean» Castiel gli sorrise e lui annuì, facendo finalmente un passo in avanti.

«Credo sia stato un bene vederci direttamente qui» disse. L’altro si corrucciò confuso e inclinò la testa, facendolo ridacchiare – niente da fare, per quanto fosse sexy, Castiel non poteva far altro che risultare costantemente adorabile. «Okay, che ne dici di salire prima che ti trascini nella prima stanza vuota a disposizioni e ti faccia cose _molto cattive_?» Gli occhi di Castiel si allargarono in comprensione e la lingua umettò le labbra, rapito dall’idea esposta. Dean lo morse e lo baciò, divertito, spingendolo verso gli ascensori. «Magari più tardi. Nel tuo ufficio» suggerì, prenotando il piano.

Per il resto della serata, Castiel non gli torse gli occhi di dosso. Dovunque andasse, con chiunque parlasse, Dean se lo sentiva sulla pelle, seguito da lontano dal suo sguardo. Gli si leggeva in faccia ciò che voleva e lui non poteva che esserne lusingato e divertito. Era stato desiderato altre volte – lo era spesso, anche quando la persona non gli andava a genio per un motivo o per un altro – ma mai da qualcuno che lui volesse così altrettanto. Perché per quanto lontano potesse andare, per quante persone potesse mettere tra loro due, per quanti discorsi potesse intavolare con Sammy, Jo o Bobby, tutto ciò che riusciva davvero a pensare era a quanto desiderasse attraversare la stanza, prendere Castiel per mano e andarsi a rinchiudere con lui da qualche parte per poterci fare tutto quello che voleva. E lasciarsi fare altrettanto.

Dio, era una tortura, davvero. Castiel neanche se ne rendeva conto dell’effetto che aveva su di lui vestito in quel modo – o vestito in qualunque modo o nudo – e lui, invece, era più che intenzionato a dimostrarglielo in vari, fantasiosi modi. Tutti inerenti loro due mezzi nudi e sudati e le parole “Sissignore” e “ _Oorah_ ” – ignorando quanto il fatto che suo padre fosse stato un marine avesse influenzato certi suoi _kink_.

«Oh, santo cielo, asciugati la bava!» Dean si riscosse e rimise a fuoco l’espressione esasperata di Ellen- _Freddy Krueger_. «Ti stai rendendo ridicolo, ragazzo mio, e saresti meno esplicito e andassi lì e lo baciassi»

«Il problema è che non è un bacio quello che vorrei avere» rispose, facendola scoppiare a ridere. Dean ghignò e lei gli mollò uno schiaffo dietro la nuca, facendogli calare il cappello sugli occhi.

«Andate, forza. State mettendo tutti a disagio, Bobby compreso» Ellen roteò gli occhi, indicando con un cenno del capo il marito – vestito da meccanico zombie, a quanto sembrava – a qualche metro di distanza, proprio in compagnia di Castiel e con l’espressione di qualcuno che sta tentando in tutti i modi di fingere di non sapere cosa passa nella testa dell’altro, fallendo miseramente. Castiel lo stava fissando come se volesse mangiarlo lì davanti a tutti, e Dean era a un passo dal dirgli di farlo. «Che stai aspettando? Forza, andatevene e lasciateci festeggiare in santa pace!» lo incitò Ellen, spingendolo verso gli altri due.

Bobby lo accolse con sollievo nello sguardo e gli posò una mano sulla spalla, in saluto.

«Sceriffo?»

«Cacciatore di taglie»

Bobby annuì in comprensione. «Eastwood?» domandò e sorrise orgoglioso quando Dean gli rispose con un occhiolino, spostandosi poi vicino al compagno e battendogli piano sulla schiena.

«Scusa, zio Bobby, ma devo rubarti Cas per un po’» disse, scivolando con la mano verso il basso. Si fermò nella concavità sopra il sedere e sorrise innocentemente a Bobby. «Dobbiamo parlare» aggiunse, spostandosi di nuovo e stringendogli una natica. «Privatamente» Castiel s’irrigidì, stringendo con uno spasmo il bicchiere di champagne nella mano, e Bobby lo notò, corrucciandosi.

«Andatevene al diavolo lontano da qui, tutti e due» sbottò, indicando il resto degli invitati. «Nessuno ha intenzione di vedervi amoreggiare sulle stampanti»

Dean rise e annuì, lasciando andare il compagno e prendendolo per mano per poterlo trascinare via. «Peccato, mi sarebbe piaciuto lasciarti un ricordino...»

«Fuori di qui!»

Dean non se lo fece ripetere – _ancora_ – e si fece largo tra la folla tra i borbottii continui di Bobby e lo sguardo rassegnato di Sammy – come lo conosceva bene il suo fratellino – e il ghignò divertito di Jo a cui rifilò il bicchiere di Castiel e che lei alzò in un silenzioso brindisi a loro due. Nessun altro si interessò alla loro piccola fuga, né avrebbe dovuto. La festa aveva preso il decollo senza un suo intervento, per una volta, e tutti si stavano divertendo abbastanza dall’ignorare qualunque altra cosa non riguardasse strettamente alcol, risate e musica.

Quest’ultima li accompagnò per tutto il tragitto, abbandonandoli solo una volta che le porte dell’ascensore si furono chiuse davanti ai loro visi. Solo in quel momento Dean lasciò andare la mano di Castiel e solo per poterlo spingere contro la parete della cabina e poterlo baciare come desiderava fare da tutta la sera.

Castiel sospirò e gli strinse le braccia attorno ai fianchi, tirandoselo addosso con lo stesso desiderio che bruciava nel suo corpo. Poi lo scostò e si umettò le labbra, prenotando la fermata per due piani più in giù – il _suo_ piano. Dean sorrise e Castiel con lui, afferrandogli il poncho con una mano per riaverlo a portata di bocca. L’avviso acustico della fermata al piano arrivò troppo presto, comunque, e le porte metalliche si aprirono su un mondo buio e silenzioso, completamente vuoto. Si avventurarono tra quei corridoi in silenzio, mano nella mano, i più vicini possibili, fino a fermarsi davanti alla porta dello studio di Castiel. Venne aperta con un giro di chiave e richiusa dietro le loro schiene con pochi gesti, dettati dall’abitudine, isolandoli dal resto del mondo che, per una notte, decideva di impazzire a più livelli.

«Te l’avevo detto che ti avrei trascinato nella prima stanza disponibile» rise Dean, riprendendoselo tra le braccia. Castiel ridacchiò e lo baciò una singola volta, allontanandosi da lui solo per guidarlo dietro la scrivania e su di essa.

«Per farmi cose molto cattive avevi detto» mormorò, infilandosi tra le sue cosce, che Dean gli strinse ai fianchi, e riprendendo a baciarlo. Dean sospirò e si aggrappò a lui, alla sua divisa e ai suoi capelli, strofinandosi piano contro il bozzolo caldo che sentiva tra le sue cosce – e dio, che voglia che aveva. «E se fossi io a fartele, invece?» continuò e, cazzo, a Dean divenne duro in un istante, quasi doloroso.

«Cazzo sì» ansimò, sporgendosi ad occhi chiusi per un nuovo bacio—e trovando solo aria. Li riaprì appena in tempo per vedere Castiel scostarsi da lui con un mezzo passo indietro, le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi e l’espressione più neutra che gli avesse mai visto in faccia. «Ehi, che diavolo...» borbottò, scendendo dalla scrivania per raggiungerlo, ma l’altro lo fermò prima che potesse toccarlo alzando solo una mano tra loro. Dean ammiccò confuso, ma si fermò. Credeva di stare per essere scopato a morte sulla scrivania da un Castiel in divisa da marine – spuntanta solo il necessario – e invece si ritrovava a dover fare i conti con la versione sexy e silenziosa del sergente Hartman.

«In ginocchio» ordinò Castiel e Dean ammiccò di nuovo, questa volta anche sorpreso.

«Cosa?»

«In ginocchio» ripeté l’altro e lui sgranò gli occhi, consapevole di aver sentito bene e di aver capito a che gioco volesse giocare il suo adorabile commercialista. Castiel si era dimostrato interessato a certi giochetti, aveva fatto domande e ascoltato attentamente le sue risposte, ma, nonostante avesse passato un pomeriggio intero a scegliere cosa volesse provare e cosa meno dalla sua scatola dei giochi, ancora non si erano dedicati a niente a livello pratico. E poi eccolo lì, qualche mese dopo, vestito da marine, che voleva inventarsi dominatore – _suo_ dominatore. Era folle e audace e gli mandava il cervello in pappa.

«Ah sì?» Dean cercò di trattenere il divertimento, ma un sorriso trapelò comunque, tremulo e luminoso, e sul viso di Castiel comparve il dubbio. Durò meno di un secondo, poi venne spazzato via e soppiantato dalla granitica sicurezza di due occhi blu. A Dean tremarono le ginocchia.

«In ginocchio» ripeté ancora una volta, sedendosi sulla poltrona dietro di lui, e Dean si morse il labbro inferiore, chinandosi tra le sue gambe aperte. Una mano gli accarezzò i capelli, spedendogli uno sciame di brividi dalla cute lungo la schiena, e poi venne tirato più vicino, fino a poter percepire il profumo lieve dell’altro – e l’odore pungente della sua eccitazione. La bocca gli s’inondò di saliva, in anticipazione, e dovette trattenersi dallo strappargli i pantaloni di dosso e ingoiarlo senza alcuna attenzione – per sé o per l’altro – solo per mettere a tacere la fame improvvisa che lo aveva assalito. Rimase fermo, invece, ed attese l’ordine, come un bravo sottomesso deve fare davanti al suo padrone.

L’ordine però non arrivò mai e Castiel si agitò nervosamente, guardandolo incerto, spaurito. Dean ridacchiò quietamente e chinò per un attimo lo sguardo, riportandolo sull’altro subito dopo, sorridendogli confortante.

«Cosa desideri che faccia, mio signore?» domandò, con voce bassa e modulata, dimessa, vogliosa, con la necessità di soddisfarlo che trapelava da ogni sillaba pronunciata. Era strano essere, per una volta, essere a parti invertite, ma essendo la prima volta dell’altro, gli sembrava giusto che fosse lui a _guidarlo_ , anche in quella situazione.Castiel trasse un respiro tremulo e arrossì, aprendo la bocca.

«Desidero che... tu mi slaccia i pantaloni e mi… faccia venire con la tua bocca» ordinò, roco ed eccitato come Dean non credeva di averlo mai visto. Deglutì, poi tentennò. « _Nella_ tua bocca» ammise, umettandosi subito dopo le labbra con nervosismo. Dean sentì il fiato impigliarsi in gola e il cuore decidere di voler un nuovo ritmo, più forte, più veloce, quasi assordante. Quasi non lo sentì.

«Come desideri» mormorò, allungando le mani per aprirgli i pantaloni e tirar fuori la sua erezione dai boxer. Era grossa e gonfia, bollente contro il suo palmo e assolutamente perfetta. Lo guardò negli occhi un’ultima volta, la lingua che faceva capolino con rapidità, poi chinò la testa e inspirò il forte odore del suo ventre, accarezzando con le labbra la curva del glande. Vi posò un baciò sul taglio e sentì Castiel fremere, le sue dita aggrapparsi ai braccioli di pelle, le sue cosce aprirsi ancora un po’ per lui, il bacino scivolare in avanti, contro il suo tocco. Sorrise e lo guidò lentamente nella propria bocca. Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, cercando di prenderne più che poteva, tentando di affondare con il naso tra i riccioli scuri del suo pube. Non era mai riuscito a farlo, non gli era mai davvero interessato, ma in quel momento gli sembrò che fosse l’unica cosa importante da fare, l’unica che valesse davvero lo sforzo di ingoiarlo fino in fondo.

«Dean...» Il sospiro venne accompagnato da una nuova carezza, da altre dita che si aggiungevano a quelle già presenti e lo spingevano più in basso, seguendo il suo ritmo solo per i primi istanti e dandogliene poi uno diverso, più rapido, _affamato_. Dean gemette e strinse le dita sulla stoffa dei pantaloni, aprendo di più la bocca, ingoiando ancora un po’, ma mai abbastanza, tremando per la sensazione di sentirlo così presente, così _suo_ , come non aveva mai sentito nessuno. Castiel ansimò, i muscoli delle cosce che si tendevano e rilassavano seguendo i suoi movimenti, e Dean aprì gli occhi, cercandolo, trovandolo con lo sguardo perso sul soffitto e la bocca socchiusa. Mugolò e succhiò più forte, lasciandolo andare quasi del tutto, stringendo le labbra attorno alle rughe sotto il glande e succhiando ancora, tracciando con la lingua la ridiscesa verso la base.

«Dean» ansimò Castiel, inarcando la schiena, la mano stretta tra i suoi capelli che premeva affinché non si spostasse, non lo lasciasse andare da quel calore intossicante, e lui lo lasciò fare. Si fece tenere giù e chiuse gli occhi, ignorando il fastidio dei muscoli o la saliva che gli colava dalle labbra sul mento e sulla mano stretta attorno alla base dell’erezione. Mugolò e tentò di scendere più in basso ancora, sentendo la carne contro la sua lingua pulsare e qualcos’altro risalire con rapidità. Aumentò il ritmo, affondò su di lui con decisione, con il desiderio bruciante di sentirlo lasciarsi andare a lui, di soddisfare il piccolo segreto confessato, e strinse le labbra quando finalmente successe e Castiel venne. Lo lasciò andare e alzò gli occhi su di lui, la bocca lucida e serrata, in attesa.

Castiel, seduto scompostamente, respirava a grandi boccate, un’espressione quasi sofferente sul viso rosso e una mano a scostarsi i capelli dalla fronte sudata. Aprì gli occhi e inspirò profondamente, leccandosi le labbra. Sembrò rendersi conto di qualcosa e si raddrizzò, arrossendo ancora di più se possibile e offrendogli il cestino della spazzatura in silenzio. Dean sorrise e sputò, leccandosi però subito dopo le labbra – e ridendo dell’espressione colpevole e imbarazzata del compagno. Probabilmente avrebbe voluto farlo ingoiare, ma non ne aveva avuto il coraggio. Nessun problema, si disse, ci sarebbero state altre occasioni per farlo essere sincero su ciò che desiderava davvero.

«Ti ringrazio» furono le prime parole di Castiel, che nonostante tutto non abbandonò mai i suoi occhi. «Spero sia stato... _piacevole_ per te quanto per me»

Dean non riuscì a trattenersi oltre e rise. Si alzò e scivolò sul suo bacino ancora nudo, le gambe strette attorno ai suoi fianchi, contro i braccioli della poltrona, e si chinò a baciarlo piano. Non la più comoda delle posizioni, ma non gli importava granché. «Possiamo lavorarci su» mormorò, aprendosi i jeans e stringendo la propria erezione granitica tra le dita. Castiel lo fissò con aspettativa e ricoprì la mano con la sua, senza smettere di guardarlo. Dean chiuse gli occhi e abbandonò la testa contro la sua spalla, vinto.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Scoprire di non essere più il numero uno, comunque, non era il vero problema, doveva ammetterlo, quanto più il fatto che fosse tutto dovuto a Castiel. Non era normale che avesse tutto quel potere su di lui, soprattutto non lo era senza neanche che ne fosse consapevole, eppure sembrava che Cas si fosse infiltrato sistemandosi nella sua vita senza alcuna resistenza da parte sua, vincendo rapidamente le sue reticenze e collocandosi in pianta stabile tra i suoi pensieri. Era completamente e irrimediabilmente fottuto. Eppure, dopo Halloween, non poteva dirsi dispiaciuto più di prima, doveva essere sincero; avere qualcuno come Castiel accanto era la cosa più bella che gli fosse capitata da tanto tempo, ma sembrava che quella situazione – l’essere felice – avesse più controindicazioni che altro. S’impose di non pensarci e si buttò a capofitto nel lavoro, accettando più clienti e costringendosi a non distrarsi – cosa che, si rese conto, capitava sempre più spesso, e la causa era sempre la stessa: Castiel. Doveva smetterla e al più presto, prima che la situazione gli sfuggisse di mano.

«Dean?»

Dean si riscosse, rimettendo a fuoco il viso di Anna e il suo sorriso gentile.

«Dio, scusami. Stavi dicendo?»

Anna sorrise attorno alla sua tazza di cioccolata calda. L’inverno era finalmente arrivato, investendo l’intera città con un vento gelido e grosse nuvole cariche di neve. Dean aveva proposto di vedersi al suo appartamento – o a quello di lei – ma Anna aveva preferito incontrarlo in un bar a metà strada. Evidentemente neanche quella volta avrebbero fatto sesso. Ormai ci aveva fatto l’abitudine e la cosa non lo sorprendeva più così tanto, ma ancora gli capitava di sorridere all’idea che qualcuno pagasse così profumatamente solo per uscire e fare quattro chiacchiere.

«Sei distratto» disse lei, socchiudendo appena gli occhi e premendosi due dita alle tempie. Lo faceva spesso, immaginava per qualche forma cronica di nevralgia.

«È stata una settimana stressante» si scusò, stirando le labbra, irritato con sé stesso. La donna scosse la testa, giocherellando con la tazza tra le sue dita eleganti.

«Lo sei da un po’ di tempo. Cos’è che ti riempie la testa?» domandò, guardandolo con incertezza, il viso chino e i grandi occhi fissi su di lui. Davvero, Dean non aveva la più pallida idea del perché spendesse soldi così invece di trovarsi un fidanzato normalmente. Li abbassò e sfilò un tovagliolino di carta dal dispenser tra loro, forse per tenersi occupata. «Non devi rispondere, se non vuoi. Non... non ti pago per farmi gli affari tuoi, davvero, solo che ho immaginato che visto che ci conosciamo da un anno, ormai, potremmo reputarci amici, più o meno. Una sorta di amici, sì. Non ne sono sicura, non ho molti amici – a dire il vero non ne ho neanche uno, ma non è questo il punto» Anna prese un respiro profondo, torturando la carta tra le mani. Rialzò lo sguardo, puntandoglielo nuovamente addosso. «Il punto è che io ti considero molto più mio amico di qualunque altra persona abbia mai conosciuto e sento che c’è qualcosa che ti turba e l’idea di non poterti aiutare mi crea... _problemi_ » concluse, rilasciando, infine, il fiato trattenuto. Dean ammiccò, confuso dal fiume di parole che lo aveva investito, ma allungò una mano per stringerne una delle sue, che ebbe uno spasmo e tentò di ritirarsi. Dean aumentò la presa e le sorrise.

«Noi _siamo_ amici, chiaro? Mai più dubbi» Scandì le parole con decisione, perché non voleva che lei avesse un minimo dubbio sulla loro veridicità. Anna sorrise – prima un piccolo accenno, poi un sorriso ampio e luminoso – e poi guardò le loro mani ancora intrecciate e tirò piano, per sottrarsi. Dean glielo lasciò fare e tornò ad appoggiarsi al divanetto soddisfatto, mentre lei si portava una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio con fare imbarazzato. Era anche più bella così.

«Devo chiedertelo, com’è possibile che tu non riesca a trovare un fidanzato con cui fare tutto questo?» domandò, facendo un cenno vago che stava ad indicare loro due in quella caffetteria a chiacchierare davanti a una cioccolata, mentre fuori la neve cominciava a ricoprire ogni cosa. Il sorriso di Anna si gelò sul viso per un lungo istante, poi la donna prese un respiro profondo e lo allargò, scacciando la sorpresa che l’aveva colta.

«Non è leale, Dean, rispondere a una domanda con una domanda»

Dean le concesse il punto. Recuperò il cucchiaino ancora macchiato dai residui di cioccolata dalla sua tazza ormai vuota e lo ripulì tra le labbra, pensando a cosa dirle. Nessuna buglia, si disse subito.

«Ho qualche problema a lavoro» ammise, rigirandosi tra le dita il cucchiaino. «Nulla di davvero problematico, ma, sai... qualche richiamo fastidioso. Sono distratto»

«Come mai?» Dean scrollò le spalle, voltandosi a guardare al di là della vetrina le persone passare tutte infagottate in lunghi cappotti e sciarpe, con qualche cappellino colorato che sputava qua e là. Anna inclinò la testa di lato, una ciocca di capelli le scivolò sulla guancia e lui ne venne attirato dal riflesso della luce su quel mare di rosso fuoco. Sospirò.

«Ho... un ragazzo, per così dire. E la cosa non aiuta a concentrarmi»

Anna _squittì_ e lui inarcò un sopracciglio, ritrovandosi sotto l’esame di due occhi entusiasti. Durò poco, poi l’altra sembrò darsi un contegno e tornò a concentrarsi sulla sua cioccolata a metà, schiarendosi la voce.

«Vuoi dire che pensi sempre a lui?» domandò, sorseggiando con fare noncurante. Dean sbuffò una mezza risata e scrollò di nuovo le spalle.

«Non è normale, no? Non dovrebbe essere così, giusto?»

Anna rise apertamente e scosse la testa. «Oh Dean, come credevi che sarebbe stato innamorarsi?» chiese e lui s’irrigidì, perché, fermi tutti, chi diavolo aveva mai parlato di amore, lì?

«Io non-»

«Cosa? Non sei innamorato?» ciondolò con la testa da un lato e dall’altro. «Lo sei ed è anche abbastanza evidente. Non devi vergognartene»

«Mi sta creando solo problemi» gemette, strofinandosi le mani sul viso.

«Ma non hai alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo» concluse lei per lui. Dean si imbronciò e sviò lo sguardo, offeso non sapeva bene per cosa. Anna rise, un suono basso e quieto, intimo, che, nonostante tutto, lo scaldò, solleticandogli le labbra. Era bello vederla ridere, anche se era a suo discapito. «Non so cosa credi che sia, ma non ti ho mai visto così felice, sai?» aggiunse e lui sospirò, vagando con gli occhi sul resto della clientela. Due bambini si litigavano un biscotto, rincorrendosi attorno al tavolo dove le due madri – o la madre e l’amica – chiacchieravano, richiamandoli distrattamente ogni tanto, neanche fosse più un dovere che una necessità.

«Io non sono fatto per certe cose»

«Certe cose?»

«Le relazioni» specificò.

«Dean--»

«No, è vero. Faccio casini e mando tutto a puttane, non posso farci niente. Se ora sta durando è solo perché lui non ha la più pallida idea in cosa si sta imbarcando» disse, maltrattandosi nervosamente il polpastrello dell’indice con l’unghia del pollice. Anna lo guardò per un lungo istante, in silenzio, seduta compostamente sul divanetto difronte. Dean si morse un labbro, trattenendosi dal controllare l’orologio per poter fuggire da lì con la scusa di avere altri clienti o qualsiasi altra cosa. Anna non se lo meritava.

«Soffro di un disturbo della percezione. Allucinazioni uditive» mormorò lei all’improvviso, così piano che lui credette di aver capito male. «Sento gli angeli» sorrise, tesa e nervosa. Anna abbassò gli occhi, incapace di sostenere ancora i suoi «Non sono pericolosi, non mi chiedono di far del male, né a me né ad altri, mi fanno solo... compagnia, commentano chi mi sta attorno, mi proteggono» Rialzò lo sguardo e trasse un respiro profondo, stringendo le mani sul grembo. « _Io_ non sono fatta per le relazioni, tu hai solo paura»

Dean non rispose e continuò semplicemente a fissarla, incerto su cosa dire. Questo spiegava parecchie cose, in effetti: i sorrisi senza senso che le vedeva fare, quel gesto di toccarsi la tempia – per le voci e non per l’emicrania – e quel suo preferire pagare lui piuttosto che trovarsi un fidanzato. Una relazione l’avrebbe portata ad ammettere il suo segreto e non credeva ci fossero molte persone pronte ad accettare dei coinquilini invisibili – degli angeli. Sbuffò divertito, scuotendo la testa e guadagnandosi un’occhiata curiosa e incerta.

«Castiel» mormorò solo. Anna ammiccò sorpresa.

«È il nome di un angelo. L’angelo del giovedì»

«È il _suo_ nome» Gli occhi di Anna si allargarono comicamente e le sue labbra si aprirono per lasciar andare una risata cristallina – assolutamente bellissima da sentire.

«Oh mio _Dio_!»

« _Lo so_! Sono circondato dai fottuti angeli!» sbottò lui. Anna si lasciò andare contro il divanetto e rise ancora, le mani sulla pancia dolorante e la testa gettata indietro. Dean ridacchiò quietamente, guardandola, e chiamò il cameriere per ordinare un secondo giro di cioccolate.

 

 

***

Dean non era un tipo che si spaventava facilmente. Per quanto lo riguardava, l’unica volta in cui aveva avuto davvero paura, in cui si era chiesto cosa sarebbe successo senza sapersi rispondere, fu quando aveva quattordici anni e i suoi genitori erano morti da poco più di un mese. Aveva ancora gli occhi umidi per i pianti silenziosi e notturni che si concedeva quando Sammy era finalmente crollato tra le sue braccia dopo ore passate a singhiozzare o dopo un incubo che l’aveva svegliato in lacrime e con i suoi genitori stretti in gola. Il pensiero gli era balzato alla mente un pomeriggio a casa di Bobby, nella rimessa ereditata dal padre e data in gestione a Rufus. Ellen aveva portato Jo per farli giocare – lei e Bobby erano ancora all’inizio di quella loro strana relazione, entrambi ancora troppo scottati dalle proprie perdite per concedersi un po’ di pace e stabilità – e se Sam aveva accettato con titubanza, Dean era rimasto seduto sugli scalini della veranda, guardandoli nascondersi e cercarsi in quel mare di ferraglia.  Era stato in quel momento, mentre Sam aggirava una vecchia Mustang e faceva tana, che si era reso conto che non avevano più nessuno. Avrebbe dovuto occuparsi lui di tutto, crescere Sam ed essere forte per entrambi. Gli si era chiusa la gola e la paura di non sapere dove sarebbero stati il mese dopo spinse le lacrime contro gli occhi. Li serrò e le ricacciò indietro, abbracciandosi le gambe nel tentativo di smettere di tremare. Poi una mano si era poggiata tra i suoi capelli e lui si era ritrovato a guardare il viso burbero di Bobby, seduto accanto a lui – non se n’era neanche accorto. La mano era grande e calda e gli fece solo venir più voglia di piangere, perché era come quella del suo papà e gli mancava quanto gli mancavano i sorrisi della mamma. Ricacciò ancora una volta le lacrime e tirò su col naso, imponendosi di non fare il bambino e trovare una soluzione per lui e Sammy. Aveva chiesto a Bobby se poteva insegnargli qualcosa di motori o se poteva chiederlo a Rufus, perché doveva trovarsi un lavoro ora che lui e Sam erano rimasti soli e Sam doveva andare a scuola perché gli piaceva e Dean non avrebbe mai permesso che suo fratello smettesse di essere un bambino troppo presto – e poi era lui quello intelligente, _doveva_ andare a scuola. Bobby lo aveva guardato sorpreso e poi lo aveva abbracciato forte, borbottandogli che era un cretino, ma aveva la voce roca e Dean sospettava che stesse piangendo, anche se non poteva vederlo, premuto com’era contro il petto. Gli aveva promesso che si sarebbe preso lui cura di loro due, che l’aveva promesso tanto tempo prima ai suoi genitori e che non c’era alcun bisogno che lui facesse l’adulto, che poteva piangere quanto voleva con lui. Dean non era riuscito a impedirsi di dargli ascolto.

Dean non aveva mai avuto paura in vita sua se non quando aveva avuto quattordici anni e un futuro più che incerto davanti a sé. Eppure, in quel momento, davanti Alaister gli sembrò quasi di essere tornato sotto quel portico, spaventato a morte da un futuro che non riusciva a visualizzare, senza più rete di salvezza, con il mondo che conosceva che cadeva a pezzi attorno a lui. Rabbrividì.

«Ci siamo capiti, Winchester?» chiocciò Alaister, spolverandosi un invisibile granello di polvere dal completo italiano. Dean represse un brivido che tentò di serpeggiargli lungo la schiena.

«Se Crowley deve dirmi qualcosa, che venga a farlo di persona. Non parlo con i leccapiedi» ribatté duramente, mostrandosi più sicuro di quanto si sentisse in quel momento, solo con un paio di pantaloni del pigiama addosso e i sensi ancora un po’ offuscati dal sonno. Alaister fece un sorrisetto divertito, appena un arriccio di labbra, e si voltò verso la porta. La aprì e fece un passo fuori l’appartamento, tornando a guardare il padrone di casa negli occhi.

«Tu non fare altre cazzate e vedi che non ce ne sarà bisogno» disse, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Dean lasciò che i secondi passassero, che l’uomo che l’era venuto a trovare a notte fonda se ne andasse davvero, fischiettando giù per le scale, e tirò un sospiro di sollievo solo quando fu certo che se ne fosse andato davvero. I muscoli della schiena e delle spalle si rilassarono d’un colpo e lui sentì le ginocchia cedergli appena, diventate improvvisamente gelatina sotto il peso del proprio corpo. Si poggiò al muro e chiuse gli occhi, respirando profondamente, tentando di riprendere il controllo sul battito del cuore, che gli rombava nelle orecchie, e dei suoi polmoni, che non incameravano come avrebbero dovuto. Doveva calmarsi. Non era successo nulla, avevano solo parlato e detto solo cose che lui già sapeva – ma il gelo che gli era colato lungo la schiena alle sue parole gli si era infilato sotto pelle.

Crowley non era contento e Alaister era venuto a minacciarlo, nulla che non si aspettasse, davvero. Il cigolio sommesso della porta della camera da letto – erano mesi che si diceva che doveva olearla – lo richiamò alla realtà, preparandolo.

«Dean?» Castiel gli andò incontro, preoccupato. «Stai bene?»

Dean respirò a fondo e si rimise in piedi, annuendo. Tentò un sorriso, ma vacillò e sbiadì subito dopo, lasciandolo scoperto davanti quegli occhi incredibilmente blu. «Tutto okay, solo... sete. Avevo solo sete» Castiel lo guardò per un lungo istante in silenzio, la sua espressione che urlava quanto poco gli credesse e quanto poco fosse felice di quella bugia gratuita – ma non poteva dirglielo, era un suo problema e di nessun altro e l’avrebbe risolto a modo suo.

«Dean--»

«Torna a letto, Cas, arrivo subito» Sorrise, questa volta con più convinzione e non gli diede tempo di aggiungere altro, ciabattando verso la cucina. Lasciò che l’acqua scorresse nel lavello fissandola senza realmente vederla, il bicchiere in mano e la schiena ricurva di pensieri.

 

 

***

La porta si aprì prima che la spingesse e Dean lasciò il passo alla donna – una _novella_ se il nervosismo l’aveva tradita – che usciva con un sorriso. Fuori di lì il sole aveva asciugato le strade dall’ultima pioggia, ma all’orizzonte già si vedevano nuvole gonfie e scure, che minacciavano di investire la città nelle ore seguenti. Non si rammaricò di abbandonare quella tiepida illusione di calore per quello molto più reale della Hell Luxury, costantemente in fermento, costantemente pronta a incassare soldi.

Non che volesse lamentarsi, davvero. Non era un ingenuo e sapeva che quel tipo di lavoro richiedeva una certa protezione, fisica e legale, e Crowley assicurava entrambe a ogni volenteroso lavoratore della sua agenzia. Certo, sempre e solo sotto contratto firmato. Era quello il vero problema di Dean, se ci pensava seriamente. Quel maledetto pezzo di carta dava a lui e a tutti gli altri una copertura sanitaria completa, assistenza legale gratuita in caso di bisogno e qualunque tipo di protezione extra fosse necessaria, compresa una scansione al microscopio di ogni cliente prima di un incontro. L’agenzia si riservava la possibilità di rifiutare qualunque offerta qualora il richiedente non avesse soddisfatto determinati requisiti: disponibilità di liquidi, prima di tutto – che Dean aveva scoperto fin da subito non essere ciò che lui credeva –, un’istruzione medio-alta e una comprovata stabilità psichica – almeno apparente, viste le ultime scoperte su Anna. La prima volta che li aveva sentiti Dean era scoppiato a ridere, credendo che fosse tutto uno scherzo – perché, _andiamo_ , erano _puttane_ e quella roba sembrava molto più adatta a... beh, a _non_ puttane – poi Crowley aveva sorriso e il suo divertimento si era prosciugato all’istante.

«I miei dipendenti sono la mia materia prima, un investimento» aveva spiegato Crowley, alzandosi dalla sua poltrona e girando attorno alla scrivania fino a poggiarcisi contro una volta di fronte a lui. Nonostante Dean fosse più alto di lui, in quel momento si sentì a disagio nel vederlo troneggiargli addosso. «E che fine farebbe il mio investimento se non me ne prendessi cura? Dove sarebbe il guadagno se non lo curassi o proteggessi?» Dean aveva balbettato, tentando di trovare una risposta, ma l’altro aveva ripreso come se nulla fosse: «Soldi, mio caro Winchester, significano potere, significano benessere, due cose che necessitano di due basi solide per fiorire: cultura e stabilità mentale. Tutti hanno una voglia da soddisfare, un prurito da scacciare, qualunque sia il conto in banca, ma più quello cresce più il mio investimento è al sicuro e protetto» aveva concluso – e a distanza di tre anni, Dean non aveva potuto che dargli ragione.

Avevano un’assistenza totale e gratuita perché erano loro stessi il prodotto venduto e Crowley sapeva trattare gli affari. Tutto ciò che chiedeva loro – che il suo contratto chiedeva – era la qualità delle prestazioni e il cinquanta percento della tariffa. Il problema vero erano le clausole: se un dipendente gli provocava una perdita del quindici percento degli introiti mensili poteva licenziarlo e se la perdita superava il trentacinque percento, il dipendente era anche tenuto a risarcire la società.

Fino a quel momento Dean non si era mai posto il problema – perché avrebbe dovuto, era il migliore nel suo campo – ma ora cominciava a chiedersi come diavolo avrebbe potuto tener fede al contratto se avesse dovuto.

Crowley era nel suo ufficio, come al solito, dietro la scrivania a parlata con un cliente facoltoso, gli unici che avevano la sua completa attenzione. «Sono certo che sfogliando il nostro catalogo troverà ciò che è di suo gradimento» offrì con un sorriso – l'unica arma, oltre i suoi abiti di sartoria, di cui si avvaleva negli affari. Andava abbastanza fiero di questa sua abilità. Quando Dean entrò – senza bussare, come al solito – Crowley alzò gli occhi su di lui e il cliente, catalogo già aperto tra le mani, si voltò a guardarlo, un'ombra di colpevolezza sul viso. «La prego di scusarmi per qualche istante, Signor G.» si congedò Crowley, marciando verso di lui e spingendolo fuori dall'ufficio senza gentilezza.

«Ehi, piano!» si lamentò lui, sistemandosi la giacca. Meg, seduta dietro la sua scrivania, alzò gli occhi dall’agenda degli appuntamenti – che nascondeva la rivista di caccia a cui era abbonata – e sorrise, divertita dalla scenetta.

«Hai idea di chi diavolo sia quello?» sibilò l'altro, afferrandolo per il bavero già stropicciato. «No, vero? Non sapresti riconoscere una miniera d'oro neanche se se ne andasse in giro con un cartello addosso!»

Dean si strattonò dalla sua presa ferrea e mise distanza tra loro. «Ehi, sono qui solo perché hai mandato il tuo cane da riporto a casa mia a notte fonda!» sbottò, scaldandosi. «Volevi vedermi? Bene, sono qui!» allargò le braccia, come a indicarsi, e attese. Non era sicuro come voleva fargli credere, ma sarebbe morto piuttosto che ammettere che tutta quella storia lo stava uccidendo, tenendolo sveglio la notte. Crowley lo fissò in silenzio per un lungo istante, poi fece un mezzo passo in avanti e lui acquietò l'istinto di ritrarsi. «Sono a un passo così dal licenziarti, Winchester, quindi dammi una sola buona ragione per cui non dovrei farlo in questo preciso istante» mormorò, senza alcuna particolare inflessione della voce – una cosa che lo mandava ai matti, davvero. Dean aprì la bocca, ma il _clack_ della porta che si apriva anticipò le sue parole. Entrambi – più Meg – si voltarono verso l'uomo fermo sulla porta e Crowley si aprì in un finto sorriso di cortesia. «Signor G., ha trovato qualcosa di suo gradimento?»

«Veramente sì» ammise, torturando con discrezione un angolo del deplian. Spostò gli occhi dall'uno all'altro per pochi istanti, poi tornò a fissarli in quelli di Crowley. «Voglio lui» disse, indicando Dean. «Per tutta la settimana»

Crowley socchiuse gli occhi, per nulla impressionato, e sospirò, voltandosi verso Meg, che ormai neanche fingeva più di star lavorando, ma li fissava sfacciatamente. «Prepara gli incartamenti» Si voltò poi a guardarlo, per nulla contento della situazione, e Dean scrollò le spalle, un sorrisino vittorioso sulle labbra.

 

 

***

«Sono nella merda» biascicò comunque, una settimana dopo, davanti la terza pinta di birra, appollaiato sullo sgabello del bancone del pub. Benny gli concesse un sorrisetto.

«Sei melodrammatico» gli rispose, guadagnandosi un borbottio offeso. «Dov’è il tuo bello, comunque?» Dean scrollò le spalle come poté, mezzo nascosto tra le braccia incrociate sul bancone. Da quel fagotto salì un borbottio simile a «Fratelli» e «Ringraziamento» e nulla di più. Benny sospirò e scosse la testa, posandogli vicino la ciotola delle noccioline, prima di allontanarsi, richiamato da un cliente. Dean voltò la testa per osservarlo lavorare, poggiato sulle proprie braccia incrociate e pensò: che forse Benny aveva ragione, che forse la situazione non era così nera come stava supponendo lui. Poi però le parole di Alaister gli balzarono nuovamente alla testa e lui gemette. Era nella merda, altroché.

«Quindi hai aspettato che andasse via per venire a deprimerti, eh?» lo richiamò la voce di Benny, tornando al suo fianco. «Quindi lui non sa nulla» ragionò e Dean sbuffò, rialzando la testa e passandosi una mano tra i capelli per ravvivarli.

«Sa anche troppo» borbottò, strofinandosi il viso. «Dormiva da me quando è passato Alaister» ammise, fissando la pinta di birra davanti a lui.

«L’avvocato?» si sentì domandare e annuì, senza alzare gli occhi.

«Cas si è svegliato quando se n’era appena andato, ma credo che abbia sentito qualcosa» stirò le labbra e prese un lungo sorso di birra, quasi a scacciare quell’ipotesi. «E il giorno dopo sono andato da Crowley e... abbiamo discusso e se non mi ha licenziato è stato solo perché gli ho fruttato un cliente» Benny lo ascoltò in silenzio e si poggiò al bancone accanto a lui. Osservò il locale e i pochi clienti di quel mercoledì sera piovoso, intenti a spendere le ultime ore della notte tra una pinta di birra e un hamburger in previsione della cena di Ringraziamento del giorno dopo.

«Beh, la prossima volta fagli notare che il tuo culo gli ha fatto fatturare quasi il doppio del capitale da quando lavori per lui»

Dean rise, un po’ brillo e depresso – più brillo che depresso. «Ehi, mica solo il culo»

«Okay, va bene, il tuo culo e il tuo cazzo. E mani e bocca immagino» ghignò, facendolo ridere più forte, allungandosi poi a servire una birra in bottiglia a qualcuno alla sua sinistra. «Senti, Crolwey non può licenziarti, okay? Sei la sua cazzo di punta di diamante e dovrebbe baciarti i piedi per quanto gli fai guadagnare, quindi... rilassati, va bene? Sei in una fottuta botte di ferro» Benny gli sorrise e gli mise una mano sulla spalla, in conforto, e Dean tentò un sorriso per lui, per ringraziarlo. Non era sicuro che avesse ragione, ma era un amico ed era lì per lui. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto chiedere a Sam, quello era il suo campo, ma non voleva mettere il suo fratellino in mezzo – cosa che sarebbe successa se gli avesse confidato il problema. Sam non amava particolarmente il suo lavoro e quella sarebbe stata una valida motivazione per spingerlo a cambiare vita, cosa che lui non voleva. Ma Sammy non avrebbe mollato la presa finché non avesse trovato una scappatoia dal contratto, convinto di doverlo salvare o una cosa del genere. Dean immaginava che era uno dei motivi che lo avevano spinto a _presentargli_ Castiel.

«Altrimenti cambia» disse Benny, ritrascinandolo nel pub con l’odore della carne alla piastra. Dean fissò il glorioso hamburger davanti ai suoi occhi e inspirò l’odore paradisiaco di carne al sangue e salsa barbecue.

«Non cominciare anche tu con questa storia» gli intimò, facendogli alzare le mani in resa. Checché ne pensassero loro, a lui piaceva il suo lavoro. Era bravo e non vedeva perché avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo.

«Intendo dire che hai problemi solo con un tipo di clienti, no?» riprese Benny, rubandogli una patatina. «Sono quelli _normali_ che si sono lamentati, no? Gli _altri_ sono rimasti fedeli» Dean annuì incerto, dando un morso al panino.

«Dove vuoi arrivare?» domandò, succhiandosi l’indice sporco di salsa. Benny servì una cocacola a una donna incinta e tornò da lui facendo spallucce.

«Dico solo che probabilmente quando domini hai meno possibilità di distrarti pensando a Cas rispetto a quando fai del normale sesso» Dean arrossì, ispirando d’un colpo. Non aveva mai detto a Benny quale fosse il motivo della sua distrazione. Quello ghignò e scosse la testa. «Andiamo, fratellino, sei un libro aperto per me. E sai che ho ragione» concluse, lasciandolo solo.

Dean non rispose, né alzò gli occhi, concentrandosi sull’hamburger e tentando di scacciare il disagio che lentamente cresceva nel suo petto. Lasciò andare il panino nel piatto con un sospiro e afferrò la pinta, buttando giù la birra rimanente. Doveva smettere di pensare. 


	11. Chapter 11

Benny aveva ragione – come sempre. Pensandoci si rese conto che, in effetti, durante le sessioni di dominazione, non aveva problemi. Capitava che pensasse a Castiel anche in quel momenti, era vero, ma era un pensiero che non durava più di pochi secondi e che si concretizzava in una morsa allo stomaco. Era anticipazione, era nostalgia per la sua pelle, ma era anche eccitazione che riusciva a tenere sotto controllo. E questo perché era un Master.

Essere Master significava avere costantemente il controllo di se stesso prima che del proprio sottomesso. Per guidare l’altro in certi giochi, per spingerlo oltre i limiti, era necessario essere dei partecipanti concentrati e distaccati. Bisognava essere sempre coscienti di tutto quello che li circondava, essere attenti a ogni minimo particolare del proprio partner, sapersi prendere cura delle sue necessità. E Dean era bravo. Anzi, meglio, aveva un dono naturale.

Probabilmente fu anche per questo che Crowley disse sì. Le tariffe per i rapporti BDSM erano decisamente le più alte del listino e aumentare i suoi incontri settimanali lo avrebbe portato a guadagnare un bel po’ – abbastanza perché recuperasse quello perso nell’ultimo periodo e, forse, lo raddoppiasse anche. Quindi avrebbe fatto il Master a tempo pieno e avrebbe dovuto dirlo a Castiel.

Era per questo motivo se era fermo, fuori la villetta di Castiel, da più di dieci minuti e ancora non aveva suonato. Balthazar, Gabriel e Samandriel erano ripartiti quel venerdì mattina, proprio mentre Dean prendeva accordi con Crowley per il nuovo piano di lavoro.

La porta si aprì all’improvviso, facendolo arretrare d’istinto. «Cas?»

«Ti ho visto dalla finestra» spiegò Castiel, guardandolo poi confuso. «Non entri?» Dean annuì una singola volta e lo seguì in casa. Si mossero in silenzio verso la cucina, l’uno davanti all’altro, dividendosi poi quando uno si accomodò su uno degli sgabelli dell’isola e l’altro mise su l’acqua calda per il tè. Non sapeva perché fosse così nervoso, sapeva solo che tutto ciò che voleva era che Castiel capisse e accettasse – che accettasse lui e quella parte di sé che amava quel lavoro. Perché era vero che non aveva mai detto nulla a riguardo, ma Dean era certo che nessuno avrebbe accettato un lavoro del genere senza far storie. Non era possibile, sarebbe stato troppo perfetto, quindi Castiel non poteva essere _così_.

«Tutto bene?» domandò proprio quest’ultimo, facendogli scivolare una tazza tra le mani. Dean lo guardò sorseggiare il caffè e sorridergli appena, incoraggiante – e si rese conto che era vero, che Anna e Charlie e Sam e Benny avevano ragione. Era innamorato e l’idea che potesse perderlo lo pietrificava.

«Dobbiamo parlare» si costrinse a sputar fuori, la gola stretta in una morsa d’ansia. Castiel raggelò, ma annuì e posò la tazza, accomodandosi accanto a lui, serio e attento. Dean lo vide abbassare gli occhi e rialzarli subito dopo, torcendosi le mani sulle cosce, nervoso. «Ho… avuto dei problemi. A lavoro» ammise con riluttanza. Castiel ammiccò, sorpreso, ma non parlò e lui prese un respiro profondo, raccontandogli ogni cosa, fin dall’inizio. Gli disse di Crowley, del contratto, di Alaister e dei clienti insoddisfatti; gli raccontò di Anna, dell’appuntamento perso e delle parole di Tessa, di ciò che si era fatto raccontare da Charlie e dei pensieri che avevano affollato la sua testa nelle ultime settimane. Gli disse di Benny e dei suoi discorsi, del consiglio datogli e del fatto che, in effetti, si era reso conto che aveva ragione. Gli spiegò che sarebbe stato un Master a tutti gli effetti, che si sarebbe occupato solo dei suoi sottomessi, che sarebbero stati _fissi_ , la maggior parte delle volte e che sarebbe potuto capitare che richiedessero le sue prestazioni per più di qualche ora, forse anche per giorni e settimane.

Alla fine di tutto, Dean aveva la gola secca e il caffè s’era ormai raffreddato nelle tazze. Castiel ne prese comunque un sorso, succhiandosi le labbra pensieroso. Dean trattenne il fiato, nervoso, rigido, terrorizzato all’idea che gli dicesse di andare via, di non farsi mai più vedere, di non avvicinarsi mai più a suo figlio – e _oh_. Oh, era ingiusto, Lisa non aveva mai detto nulla del genere.

Poi Castiel si voltò a guardarlo, strofinandosi una mano tra i capelli e incasinandoli tutti. «Dean» disse e lui sentì un pugno alla bocca dello stomaco, perché era più un sospiro che altro e non l’avrebbe mai più sentito. «Io ti amo, ma ti prego, non farmi mai più prendere uno spavento del genere» Dean chiuse gli occhi, sconfitto e— _aspetta, cosa?_

«Cosa?»

«Credevo volessi lasciarmi» spiegò, con l’imbarazzo che si faceva strada sul suo viso, ma Dean quasi non ci fece caso.

«Tu mi...?» Finalmente Castiel lo guardò negli occhi, regalandogli un sorriso piccolo e bellissimo, tutto per lui.

«Credevo fosse chiaro, ormai» disse e Dean lo baciò, perché non avrebbe saputo come rispondergli davvero, come fargli capire che era lo stesso per lui, anche se non riusciva a dirlo. Castiel sorrise ancora, contro le sue labbra, stringendolo, in bilico sugli sgabelli, le dita che vagavano tra i suoi capelli e il respiro che si spezzava. «Comunque sono felice che sia colpa mia» ammise, alla fine, con la voce arrochita dal bacio. Dean, intento a baciargli la mascella, aggrottò la fronte e lo guardò interrogativo. «Cominciavo a essere geloso» Lui tentennò, perché quello era un problema, perché non voleva dover scegliere tra lui e il lavoro, ma Castiel scosse la testa e gli stampò un bacio sulle labbra, per zittirlo prima che anche solo pensasse di parlare. «Non te lo chiederei mai» disse, guardandolo negli occhi. «È ciò che sei e non ti chiederei mai di non esserlo più» continuò e questa volta fu Dean a sorridere. Lo baciò ancora, a lungo, questa volta con lentezza, godendosi la morbidezza della sua bocca e il ruvido della ricrescita della barba sotto le dita.

«E quando vorrò una pausa, tu sarai in grado di dominarmi?» gli chiese, scherzando. Castiel sorrise e poggiò la fronte contro la sua.

«Sempre».

***

Fuori dalla finestra cominciava appena ad albeggiare, dopo una notte in cui la neve aveva continuato a cadere senza sosta, imbiancando tutta la città. Dean guardò a occhi ciechi il soffitto della sua camera da letto, infagottato sotto al piumone, al caldo. Castiel, addormentato, era un corpo caldo contro il suo fianco. Si voltò a guardarlo e sorrise.

Era bello averlo così, sentirlo contro la sua pelle e i suoi vestiti, guardarlo dormire e sapere che era suo in un modo che non credeva sarebbe mai stato in grado di spiegare. Per lui aveva stravolto la sua vita, le sue abitudini, aveva rinunciato almeno in parte a qualcosa che lo aveva definito fino a quel momento. Per lui pensava al futuro – un futuro insieme – e a quella vecchia idea adolescenziale di aprire un'officina tutta sua – o magari rilevare quella di Bobby quando Rufus si fosse scocciato di cambi dell'olio e controllo delle gomme. Per un attimo si disse che avrebbe potuto essere anche più ambizioso, più infantile, e che poteva benissimo immaginarsi a restaurare vecchi gioiellini d'epoca. Comunque in ognuno di essi, Castiel era con lui, le tempie che cominciavano a brizzolarsi e magari un paio di occhiali da lettura in bilico sul suo naso ed era perfetto. Dean guardava a quel futuro ed era felice. Anzi, di più. Non vedeva l'ora che accadesse, che le rughe cominciassero a marcare gli occhi di Castiel e che Castiel ridesse baciandogli la bocca a ogni nuovo capello grigio che Dean avesse trovato su di sé. Voleva pomeriggi passati insieme a scegliere quale tipo di tè comprare e sere spese davanti alla tv, abbracciati sul divano; voleva che Castiel si addormentasse accanto a lui mentre leggeva uno dei suoi libri assurdamente pesanti e lunghi e che ogni mattina lo salutasse con uno dei suoi preziosi sorrisi. Voleva le discussioni il venerdì sera sul dove andare, se uscire o restare a casa o se spendere le vacanze con Sam e Bobby o dalla famiglia di Castiel e... voleva preoccuparsi dei soldi, metterli da parte con lui per la loro pensione.

Era stupido e melenso e, per certi versi, irragionevole, ma Dean si riscoprì a volerlo con tutto il cuore. Voleva passare il resto della sua vita con quell'uomo assurdo, ancora vergine a trentacinque anni e che aveva chiesto a una puttana come lui di uscire.

«Mi dirai prima o poi dove vai quando pensi?» Castiel, la voce bassa e roca, ancora impastata di sonno, si mosse piano, abbracciandogli il petto. Strofinò il viso nel suo collo e vi spense uno sbadiglio, mugolando d'apprezzamento alla mano che lentamente gli risalì la schiena in una carezza.

«Sono qui» mormorò lui, spingendo le dita tra i suoi capelli. Guadagnò un mugolio d'apprezzamento e aumentò la pressione sulla nuca, trasformandola in un massaggio.

«Bugiardo» fu comunque la risposta che ricevette, prima che due occhi incredibilmente blu lo investissero, provocandogli un piacevole formicolio allo stomaco. Nonostante fossero passati mesi, si riscopriva ogni volta schiavo di quel blu così blu, incapace di respirare normalmente sotto il loro esame – mai critico, mai meno che affettuoso. Dean lo baciò senza altre parole. Castiel sospirò contro la sua lingua, accogliendolo tra le labbra e le braccia, lasciando che il suo peso gli gravasse addosso, coprendo pelle con pelle. Era raro che potessero indugiare a letto insieme, presi com’erano entrambi dai rispettivi lavori, ma le vacanze natalizie permetteva loro di essere pigri e vogliosi, di attardarsi in carezze e coccole anche alla luce del giorno. Era un piccolo lusso e Dean lo adorava. Purtroppo sarebbe durato poco, non più di qualche giorno, prima che Castiel partisse per passare il giorno di Natale con la sua famiglia, a Kansas City, quindi aveva tutta l’intenzione di godersi appieno quei momenti, e a diavolo il resto.

Castiel, sotto di lui, era caldo e morbido, ancora arrendevole per il velo di sonno che gli avvolgeva i sensi, e fantasticamente ricettivo tra le sue mani. «Torna da me» si sentì mormorare direttamente nell’orecchio, cercandolo con gli occhi. Dean lo baciò ancora, accarezzandogli i fianchi da sotto la maglietta, e spinse piano il bacino contro il suo, in un frizione deliziosa e giusto accennata.

«Sono qui» gli promise, succhiandogli il collo. Lo torturò con i denti, facendolo ansimare piano, inarcare contro il suo tocco, incendiandolo con una sola carezza attraverso i pantaloni. Lo voleva come fosse la prima volta, come se fosse stata l’ultima, come se avesse tutto il tempo del mondo e non ne avesse abbastanza. Voleva sentirlo sciogliersi tra le sue mani, accoglierlo con un sospiro beato e un bacio delicato, accettare i suoi brividi e le sue spinte, vincerlo come ogni volta che si concedeva a lui.

Il sospiro fu di desiderio e fu seguito dalla morsa ferrea delle cosce contro i suoi fianchi, dall’incitamento dei talloni sul suo fondoschiena, dalle mani che lo reclamavano come suo, strattonandolo e stringendolo, e dai denti che lo decorarono di mille segni rossi, lo marchiarono dovunque poterono arrivare.

«Dean» ansimò piano, contro la pelle sudata del suo collo, succhiandola piano, tirandoselo addosso con forza, inarcandosi sotto le sue spinte. Non disse altro se non il suo nome, ma fu come se ne avesse dette mille e più di parole, mille preghiere perché spingesse più forte, perché lo penetrasse ancora, fino in fondo, come amava che facesse – e a Dean non servì altro, davvero. Gemette forte e lo baciò, intrecciò le dita con le proprie e spinse. Castiel s’inarcò di nuovo, mugolò ancora e portò le loro mani sopra la propria testa, stringendo in incitamento e Dean lo fermò così, sotto di lui, spingendo senza sosta, scoordinato, il viso nascosto nel suo collo. Non ci furono altre parole, solo i loro respiri legati e il piacere che si allargava a macchia d’olio nei loro corpi, come una marea che andava dall’uno all’altro con continuità.

L’orgasmo li colse a poche spinte di distanza, ansimanti, sudati e sorridenti di soddisfazione. Dean rise e trasformò la stretta in un abbraccio morbido, che gli fece guadagnare un bacio sulla spalla nuda – e poi un altro e un altro ancora, in una piccola pioggia sulle sue lentiggini. Sbuffò ma lo lasciò fare, consapevole che non aveva modo di fermarlo o farlo desistere, visto quanto Castiel fosse incantato da quelle stupide macchioline sulla sua pelle. Un giorno, qualche settimana prima, Anna aveva conosciuto Castiel – un piccolo _incidente_ che aveva portato a una lampadina cambiata per lei e un pacco di zucchero per lui – e, stringendogli la mano, aveva commentato «Quindi sei tu l’artefice di tutte quelle lentiggini, eh?» facendolo prima corrucciare confuso e poi scoppiare a ridere. Anche quella volta, Dean aveva sbuffato, ma dentro di sé aveva riso.

Non disse niente neanche quella mattina, come tutte le altre volte – ma rise tra sé – e si lasciò cullare dalla labbra di Castiel sulla sua pelle e dalle carezze pigre che lo accompagnarono, finché non scivolò in un sonno leggero, un lento dondolio che gli permise sempre di percepire l’altro con sé, di sentirne il profumo tutto attorno a sé.

Quando riaprì gli occhi la neve aveva cominciato a cadere più fitta e Castiel era arricciato nel piumone, il naso affossato nel cuscino e una mano sul suo cuore. Sorrise, inspirando piano, con pigrizia. Una lama di luce fece capolino tra le tende accostate, tagliando la bocca di Castiel in due porzioni di carne morbida e rosa, invitanti come il dolce più squisito che avesse mai assaggiato. Avrebbe voluto non farlo mai partire, costringerlo in quel letto con lui per il resto delle vacanze – per il resto delle loro vite – per poterlo guardare ancora a suo piacimento, senza fretta, assaporando ogni piccola parte di lui con calma estenuante. Invece, entro un’ora avrebbe dovuto alzarsi lui stesso, abbandonare il caldo accogliente di quelle lenzuola per prepararsi per il primo appuntamento della giornata.

Crowley aveva accettato la sua proposta, era vero, ma solo a patto che lui accettasse un incremento del lavoro settimanale del venti percento a partire da subito. E, sinceramente, a Dean non dispiaceva l’idea di essere impegnato in quei giorni. Quanto meno lo avrebbe costretto a pensare di meno al fatto che Castiel non fosse lì con lui e che non lo sarebbe stato fino all’anno nuovo.

Quindi restava lì, in silenzio, a guardare il viso addormentato del suo compagno, ad ascoltare il suo respiro quieto, ad ammirare le ciglia scure mollemente poggiate sulle guance. Si morse il labbro inferiore e, dopo un attimo di indecisione, scivolò via da lui, abbandonando in punta di piedi la camera.

L’aria gelida della casa aggredì la sua pelle nuda e lui rabbrividì, tornando a saltelli sotto le coperte. Si avvicinò più che poté a Castiel e al suo corpo caldo, un po’ per se stesso e un po’ per il puro piacere di averlo nudo e addormentato tra le braccia. Castiel mugolò e si sistemò meglio contro di lui, trovando nella sua spalla l’appoggio perfetto per la propria testa, e facendolo ridacchiare.

« _Bzzzzzz_ » mormorò piano, le labbra che sfioravano la punta del suo naso. Castiel lo arricciò e si scostò, mezzo infastidito, e Dean lo rifece, questa volta contro la guancia, posandogli poi un bacio. «Bzzzz» continuò, sullo zigomo e sulle palpebre abbassate, finché queste ultime non si aprirono con un frullio confuso di ciglia. Il ronzio riprese, basso e prolungato, mentre una piccola ape di plastica ciondolava dal suo pugno chiuso. Castiel sorrise, mugolando piano, ridendo quietamente contro il suo petto, osservando il piccolo portachiavi fare avanti e indietro tra l’indice e il pollice. Poi Dean aprì il resto della mano e una chiave andò a far compagnia all’ape, fermandola, e Castiel sgranò gli occhi. Guardò Dean e poi di nuovo il portachiavi – la _chiave_.

«Sì» disse, senza aspettare alcuna spiegazione superflua. Dean voleva quel futuro che aveva cominciato a sognare da quando lo aveva conosciuto e lo voleva subito.

Sorrise e lo baciò, intrecciando le loro mani, la piccola ape che sorrideva tra le loro dita.

 

Fine.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Breath Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644520) by [perlina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perlina/pseuds/perlina)




End file.
